


Modelling for a Romance.

by PhantomL



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomL/pseuds/PhantomL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic where Haru is a freelance photographer, who makes a living by selling photo's he takes to magazines and shops, and Rin is a popular model.<br/>Haru hates taking photography jobs, as he prefers to take his own photos to sell. Haruka's best friend Makoto finds out about Rin and how he needs a photographer for an upcoming shoot. Haruka is reluctant to take the job, until he meets Rin in person, and from there on the two begin to fall for each other as they end up working closer and closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have done on AO3 and my first fic which isn't a oneshot, I hope you enjoy it and sorry if it isn't too great. Also, I will try my best to keep it updated with new chapters when I get the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is a photographer, who has no real interest in taking peoples jobs and requests to make it big. Haru is less than enthusiastic when he hears about his friend's contacts with the agent of the model Matsuoka Rin, who is a rising star model looking for something new in his career, which seems to be filled with poor photographers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fist chapter of the fic, Haruka and Rin don't actually communicate together in this chapter, but I will do my best to release the second chapter, when they do, as soon as possible. Enjoy.

Cold mornings were something that Haruka Nanase was used to. This was no exception. It was a cold November morning in Tokyo. Haru had to do his work all the same. The dark haired man wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck, in hope that it would keep him warm. He looked around for a moment, the city looked quite pretty with the layer of frost over it. Perfect for a photo. The man pulled his bulky camera out of the case, he then looked around. The streets were scattered with fallen leaves. Perfect for a photo. Haruka prepared his camera, he got it into focus so the image was clear and then snapped a few shots. He then looked around to see a tree which looked good in the crisp morning light, he took some photos. This is what he did, he was the photo man. Those photo's would look nice in a few magazines he had contacts with. Haru then found a bench to sit on. Maybe he should take more jobs to bring more money in? He thought to himself, but then at the same time: he hated taking jobs. He would do some, like the other week he did some photography for a wedding, but the whole experience was not satisfying for him. Maybe he should stop caring about being 'satisfied' so much. He was a young, single, man who was sometimes stuck for money. Maybe it would benefit him. All the same, it wasn't something he wanted to worry about at that moment, so he picked up his camera and decided to go somewhere to take some more photos. 

 

After spending another hour or so taking some photo's, Haru decided it was a good time to take a break. He went into the coffee shop he went to most days. He like it there as the coffee was good and not overpriced. He was served by a girl, who was probably a year or so younger than himself. She was often working when he was there, she was probably a college student working part time to make some extra money. After the girl made him the latte he ordered, he went and took a seat at a table on his own. 

'Haru-chan!' He heard a voice call, he looked over to see a small blond-haired man approach his table. It was Nagisa, a childhood friend who was currently working as an editor for a magazine.

'Nagisa,' Haru said.

'It's been a while, how is your photography going?' the young man asked, swaying from side to side as he spoke. Haru cast his blue eyes to the ground.

'Good, I am getting by,' he said, as he unbuttoned his fashionable coat.

'I spoke to Mako-chan the other day, we both said you should take more big jobs,' Nagisa said, he paused for a moment before speaking again, 'I know a young agent for some big models, I bet he would want you to-'

'Not interested,' Haruka replied, his tone monotonous. Haruka hated modelling shoots, if he was going to take a job he at least wanted it to be a nature or street based project. Nagisa's expression turned pouty.

'That's a shame, I guess you never really have changed,' Nagisa then looked down at his watch, 'I need to be somewhere soon, hope I can speak to you again,' Haru gave a small smile as he walked away. First Makoto and now Nagisa, why did everyone want Haruka to take on big projects and jobs?

* * *

 'Can you please move your arm up a little bit?' The Photographer asked. Rin did as requested, he moved his arm up, resting it on the wall. He then gazed at the camera and waited for the shutter to snap. It didn't snap. How long was this idiot going to take with the photo? The man continued to faff around with his camera, insisted something was wrong the angle or the settings. Rin's arm began to ache more and more, to the point where he slowly dropped it. Rin glanced over to Sousuke, who was also looking uncomfortable in the position he was standing in.

'Just... take the photo,' Rei said from the background, pushing his glasses up his nose. The man then nodded and took it. The moment it was took, the two models slumped. 

'Is that it?' Rin asked, breathing heavily. Rei, his agent, nodded. Him and Sousuke then exited the brightly lit room.

'Thank god that is over,' Sousuke said, as he adjusted his tight jeans. Rin frowned and began removing the pins which had been put in his hair.

'That photographer was useless, where are we even getting these idiots from?' 

'No idea, why don't you ask Ryugazaki, I'm sure he will enlighten us,' Sousuke commented, 'should we get changed now? These jeans are really uncomfortable.'

'Yeah,' Rin said to his fellow model as they made their way to the changing rooms. Rin changed out of the fashionable winter jacket and trousers he wore for the shoot and back into casual clothes. 

'At least we looked good, winter fashion shoots are always the ones where I think I look best,' Sousuke said, as he changed into a tracksuit, 'do you want to come for a jog?'

'No, I was going to give Gou a surprise visit,' Sousuke rolled his teal eyes.

'You are such a softie sometimes.'

'No I am not!' Rin protested, Sousuke did not answer, he just made his way to the door. Rin soon followed. When he left, he saw Rei approach him.

'Rin-san, I just received a phone call from someone who might know a good photographer for the shoot you have next week.'

'If you think they can do it, let them do it,' Rin said, he then continued to walk straight past his agent.

* * *

 Haruka had made his way out of the busy city and near the river, to take more photos. He had good contact with a nature magazine, and they were doing an article on rivers in their upcoming issue, so it was only natural that Haru wanted to take a lot of pictures of rivers to help the article. Haru lead on the riverbank, not caring about get frost and grass on his clothes and then focused the camera to get a nice shot. Time to press the shutter down.

'Didn't expect to see you here, Haru.'

 

Haru turned around and let out a sigh.

 'Hello, Makoto,' he said, looking up at his taller friend. Makoto's green eyes lit up as he saw his friend turn around.

'Glad to see you are being so passionate about your photography.'

'Water is beautfiul,' Haru added. Makoto nodded in understanding, he then pointed a finger in the air, as if he has remembered something important.

'So I was talking to Nagisa and-,'

'Yes, I know, not interested,' Haru responded, as he returned to his camera.

'But you don't understand! The model is Matsuoka Rin, they are only twenty-one, just like you and are considered one of the biggest up and coming talents. Your skills would be very appriciated.'

'I have no idea who this Matsuoka Rin lady is, but I don't care, I am not doing the shoot for her.'

'Matsuoka Rin is a man, and a handsome one as well,' Makoto said, correcting his friend's mistake. Makoto let out a deep sigh and sat on the grass, 'it would be a really good chance to get yourself well known, you have so much talent as a photographer,' Haru's blue eyes glimmered a little when his friend spoke about his talent. Makoto kept a hopeful smile on his face as he made his final suggestion, 'how about if you can at least meet Matsuoka first?' Haruka liked this deal, he would probably still not do the shoot, but at least it would satisfy Makoto.

'I guess I can do that for you,' Haru said, Makoto gave his friend a warm smile.

'Thank you, Haru!' Makoto then left, and Haru went back to taking the photos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has reluctantly decided to meet Matsuoka Rin, The Rising Star Model. So it is decided that they will have a cafe meetup. Haruka hopes that he can endure the meeting and then forget about it, but when he meets Rin, it turns out that is far from the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, in this one Rin and Haru actually meet, so hopefully you will all enjoy it and I will keep updating it with new chapters when I can.

Rin finally got home for the day. He had went to see his sister at work, then he caught the train to his apartment. He shared his apartment with Sousuke, they were hoping that they could work to be able to afford their own houses, and split the money from selling their current apartment, but neither of them were at the point where they could save up for that yet. Sousuke wasn't home, so Rin decided to sit up on the sofa and turn the TV on, he flicked through channels, watching news presenters and soap opera actors flicker by. Nothing much was on, so he settled for an action movie which was showing on the film channel. Just as he started to get into the film, his mobile phone started ringing. He checked to see it was an unknown caller. He picked it up all the same.

'Hello?'

'Um... Hello, is this Matsuoka Rin?' a gentle male voice said from the other end of the phone.

'Yes, who are you?' Rin asked, confused by the unfamiliar voice.

'I am Tachibana Makoto, through my friend, Nagisa, I got in contact with your agent and told him about a photographer who may be able to do your upcoming photo-shoot.'

'Oh yes, I heard,' Rin said, lying back on his sofa.

'Well, the man in question tends to be a bit reluctant to doing formal photo-shoots, but I have managed to persuade him to at least meet up with you, if that is ok, as I do understand you may have a very busy schedule.'

'No, I'm completely free tomorrow, I know a really nice cafe on the outskirts of the city, called "The Sakura", it's quite expensive there but I usually get discounts due to being a well know face,' Rin said, as he was in a situation where he would do anything for a decent photographer.

'Really?' Makoto responded in a surprised voice, 'thank you so much!' he then hung up. Rin put the phone down and went back to his film, Makoto was being vague about this guy, but already he could tell he might be one of those people that nobody understands. Rin led onto his front as he continued to watch the film. He would look forward to it all the same.

* * *

Haruka heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it and found Makoto smiling and looking out of breath, he must have rushed to visit him as his face was red and his clothes and hair were slightly damp from sweat.

'Makoto?' Haru said, Makoto continued to catch his breath, 'come in,'

'Haru... I phoned Rin,' Makoto said, as he slumped in a chair, Haru passed him a glass of water.

'What did he say?'

'Meet him at "The Sakura", tomorrow at 11am,' Makoto said, after he gulped his drink down. Haruka froze up for a moment. The Sakura was a very expensive cafe, he couldn't afford to go there himself, why would Rin choose such a high-class place for their first meeting? Haruka casually flipped his dark hair out of his eyes.

'Ok. I will go, thank you, Makoto,' Makoto then left and made his way home, thanking Haru for letting him stop at his house.

 

Haruka lived on his own in a small apartment, it was big enough for him and his photography equipment. That night, he decided to update the album he kept with print-off's of some of his favourite photos. Even though he probably wasn't going to accept the job for the photo-shoot, he wanted to at least show some decency by bringing samples of his work along. He still tried to wonder what Matsuoka Rin was going to be like, he could look him up online, but Haru managed to resist the temptation, as for some reason, he wanted to only see him in person. Due to the girly name, he still struggled to picture Rin as anything other than female. He tried to think: would he be masculine or effeminate? Tall or short? Muscular or lean? Serious or light-hearted? These thoughts all passed through the photographer's mind as he pasted some more photo's into the album. Why was he even bothering himself over such thoughts? Tomorrow was probably going to be a quick meetup and then he would probably never speak to the man again. He looked over at the clock, it was already 11pm, he really needed to get an early night, so he finished putting photos in the album and got ready for bed.

* * *

It was the next morning, Haruka got up early and had a bath to freshen up. He wouldn't have time to do any work this morning. Haru decided it would be good to make sure he dressed nicely. He picked out some smart indigo jeans and a fashionable blue shirt to wear, he would also wear his favourite black winter jacket, the one which friends often commented about how nice it looked on him. He looked good, he didn't look tired, his hair was silky and swishy and he had a pleasant scent about him. He wanted to look decent if he was going somewhere like 'The Sakura', and anyway, it was only polite to put some effort in when meeting a model like Rin Matsuoka.

 

Haru called a taxi to drive him to the outside of the Cafe, he was on track to be on time, he had no idea if Rin was going to be early or late, or if Nagisa or Makoto would tag along to help break the ice between the model and the photographer. Haruka looked to see the taxi approach the outside of his apartment, where he was stood waiting. He got in. 

'To "The Sakura", please,' he said, as he climbed in, the driver then nodded. Haruka looked out of the window as they made their way. The city was still cold and frosty, but also very busy. The atmosphere transitioned when they moved away from the city centre, it became quieter, eventually, he saw a small, elegant building, it was traditional looking but painted a soft pink colour. That was the cafe, he had heard about it before. The car stopped. Haruka paid the driver and got out of the car, clutching his album under his arm. As he made his way over, he saw two men talking. One was clearly Makoto, the other was a stranger. They were quite tall, but not as tall as Makoto. They seemed to have a good body, as he wore a black jumper which hugged his figure well, he also wore a pair of skinny trousers with one leg rolled up slightly to show the ankle bracelet he was wearing. He had crimson hair, which he wore long for a guy, in a style which suited him well. His face was one that was pleasant to look at, cool red eyes and sharp teeth, a handsome face. Haru skipped a heartbeat as he looked at this man. He didn't know what he was going to expect, but it certainly was not this, the man who Haruka was gazing at as he approached he cafe was The Rising Star Model himself, he was Matsuoka Rin.

 

Haru was still in a state of fascination when he Makoto noticed him.

'Haru!' he called, waving him over. As Makoto called his name, Rin looked over, Rin's red eyes met with his own blue ones, Rin's mouth twitched into a smile. Haruka then continued to make his way over, trying his best to not stare at the model, 'this is Matsuoka,' Makoto said, pointing towards the stranger.

'Nice... to meet you, Rin,' Haru said, trying his best to avoid the young man's gaze. Then Makoto pointed towards Haru.

'And this is Nanase Haruka,' he said, Rin changed his expression, it became almost seductive, probably one of the faces he used a lot as a model.

'Nice to meet you, Haruka,' Rin said, holding out a hand for Haru to shake, Haruka shook the hand, 'I may have a girly name, but I am a guy.'

'Just call me Haru,' Haru said. Makoto smiled as the two made their exchanges.

'Now I'm going to be off now, you two have a nice time getting to know each other,' Makoto said, Rin and Haru bid him goodbye as he turned and walked away. The two were on their own now.

'What a nice guy,' Rin noted.

'Yes, we have been friends for a long time,' Haru added.

'You don't talk too much do you?' Rin observed, Haru gave no response, 'ok, how about we go inside and get some food and a drink?'

 

The moment Rin and Haru entered the cafe, a waitress approached the pair.

'Matsuoka Rin!' they called.

'Yes, can I have a table for two?' the waitress then nodded enthusiastically.

'Of course you can, thank you for coming to out cafe!' the waitress explained, leading the pair to a table by a window. Haru looked out of the window to see a tree outside, as it was winter, the tree was bare from leaves, but it was probably a sakura tree, fitting for the name of the cafe. They then made their orders, Haru ordered a latte and a sponge cake, Haru really liked seafood, but it wasn't an option here. Rin then ordered himself a black coffee and a bitter chocolate cake, and the waitress left. The two men were silent for a moment.

'I don't like sweet food, that is why I ordered the dark chocolate cake, as it is really bitter,' Rin said, in attempt to break the silence.

'Mmhmm,' Haru responded, Haru then spoke again, 'you are different to what I expected.'

'What do you mean by that?' Rin asked out of curiosity, resting his head on one of his hands.

'I'm not sure... I thought you would be a girl because of your name... but I don't know what I expected, but not you,' Haru said, Rin rose an eyebrow.

'Is that supposed to be a bad thing?' Rin asked, Haru shook his head.

'No... It's a good different,' Haru responded, he honestly did feel like that though, Haru felt fascinated by Rin, he seemed more casual and relaxed than he expected, even though Haru was a quiet person who found conversation exhausting, he didn't feel it was too bad with Rin. His appearance and overall vibe was also interesting to Haru. Moments later, the waitress returned with their food. The pair began to eat.

'You are different to most photographers I have had shoot for me before,' Rin said, after taking a sip from his coffee cup, 'most of them are old guys with no idea what they are doing, or middle-aged women who constantly stare at my crotch,' Haru let out a snort, Rin continued talking, 'I am serious! It is nice to have a young guy, like yourself for a change.'

'Aren't you are twenty-one, like me?' Haru added. Rin nodded as he swallowed the mouthful of cake.

'Anyway, I am interested in seeing some of your work,' Rin said, on cue, Haru pulled out the album he had put together, Rin pushed his cup and plate aside to make room. He began to flip though. Haru had another mouthful of cake, the cake was amazing, really soft and moist, and the jam was tasty but not too sweet. Rin nodded.

'These are really good, a lot of nature photography, I see?' Rin said, passing the album back. Haru's cheeks began to redden slightly upon Rin's compliment.

'Yes, it is my favourite thing to photograph,' Haru said, taking the album and putting it back under the table. He looked up at the man, he was smiling straight at him.

'So, what is your opinion on the doing the shoot for me next week?' the shot had been fired. Haru tilted his head to the ground, letting his dark hair fall over his eyes, in attempt to block out Rin's face.

'I don't like doing formal shoots,' Haru said, in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

'That is a shame,' Rin said, nervously scratching the back of his neck, 'if you do want to do it though, I'm sure Rei will be more than willing to let you.'

'Rei?'

'Ryugazaki Rei, my agent, you will meet him if you decide to take the job, in fact, I will write down his number for you later so you can ring it if you do decide to take the job,' the red haired man offered. Haru responded with a nod. The two then decided to finish their food.

 

After they finished eating, Rin hailed the bill, Rin paid for both his and Haru's food, despite the staggeringly high cost as he insisted he could afford it. The two thanked the waitress and then left. When they got outside, Rin passed Haru a card. The card had a phone number written on it in angular handwriting.

'Here is Ryugazaki's phone number, please call if you do decide to do the shoot.'

'Thank you, Rin,' Haru said, giving him a small smile. Rin crossed his arms

'Well, I guess this is it for now, it was great to meet up with you Haru, you seem a great guy.'

'You too, Rin,' Haru said, Rin then turned and walked away, going wherever he needed to go. Haru stood still. Rin Matsuoka was not was he expected, Haru was curious about him, he wasn't sure why or how, but he felt like he wanted to photograph that man. Capture his attractive smile and his toned body, take photo's of his pretty red hair with those bangs which framed his face so nicely, snap pictures of his stood by a cherry blossom tree to capture the colours of his skin and eyes, take pictures of his face up close so his nicely-shaped eyebrows and pointed teeth filled the lens. He didn't know why, but he wanted to photograph Rin, and the only way that it was going to be possible was by doing the thing he vowed so hard not to do. He was going to have to do the photo-shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Rin, Haru becomes fascinated by the model, so decides to take up the offer of photographing his upcoming shoot. Also, Haru realises that there is something awfully familiar about the girl in the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, if you like Gou, you will like this one. Next chapter has the first photo-shoot scene, and don't worry, this fic is only just starting out so there will be a lot of cute modelling scenes.

When Haru got back to his apartment, he opened his laptop. The first thing he wanted to do was see more of Rin Matsuoka, he knew that he was probably going to end up doing the photo-shoot job, but only because he wanted to take photo's of Rin. He tapped 'Matsuoka Rin' into google and waited for the results to load, a wikipedia article about him popped up at the top of the screen, but that wasn't what he was interested in, he clicked the images tab. In that moment hundreds of images of Rin Matsuoka filled the screen. Perfect. There were casual pictures of Rin, like the guy he had saw earlier that day, but then some of his modelling pictures, in all differant outfits. Some of him in tight trousers with seductive expressions of his face, others of him looking smart in suits, some of them were taken with different models accompanying him. Even though it seemed that Rin could fit a lot of styles and impressions, when it came to modelling, they all still looked like the same man, like there was something unique about him which made his photos distinct. Haru closed the internet and picked up his phone and he tapped in the number Rin gave him. He then pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear, moments later a male voice spoke.

'Hello, Ryugazaki Rei here, how can I help you?'

'Are you the agent of Matsuoka Rin?' Haru asked.

'Yes I am, what do you want to ask about?' Haru nervously played with the collar of his shirt as he thought of his response.

'I am the photographer, that my friend Tachibana Makoto told you about, I am just phoning to let you know I will take the job for photographing Rin's shoot next week,' 

'Great!' Rei's voice became very enthusiastic, 'the shoot will be next Friday, six days from now,' Rei then gave Haru the details of times and the location of the studio.

'Thank you,' Haru said, he then hung up.

 

The next day, Haru decided to do some urban street photography, as he had some requests from some magazines for such photo's, also they usually sold well on his online store. He spent the morning out in the cold, taking pictures around the busy city centre. The weather was bitterly cold today, Haruka was wrapped up in a jumper, jacket, scarf and gloves and was still a little chilly. He noticed a loose thread on his woollen blue dolphin gloves, which he pulled off. He then reached into his bag and pulled out some earmuffs he had packed, he wanted to avoid wearing them as they looked silly, but as it was so cold that wasn't an option anymore. He then decided to make his way over to the nearest train station, as he hoped he would be able to get some good photograph's there. He was still in a little bit of a daze because of yesterday and the meet up with Rin. Haru was half hoping he would bump into him today, when he was doing his day-to-day business, even though Haru was wearing fluffy earmuffs. However, he knew that probably wouldn't be the case, as Rin was probably busy with one thing or another, so he thought it would be best to get some photographs at the train station to take his mind of it.

* * *

 'Rin-san!' Rei said, approaching Rin, Rin was at Rei's office for the morning, to sort out some paperwork with his young agent. 

'Yes, Rei?' he said, Rei had a smile on his face.

'Nanase said he is going to do the photography for next week!' Rei's tone was incredibly enthusiastic. Rin was silent for a moment. Haru had said that he was 'probably not' going to do the shoot, but yet he had told Rei he would in less than twenty four hours. Haru really was a strange one, Rin already had a feeling he would be, as at the meal, he had a vibe about him, that was just peculiar and Rin felt that there was a lot to understand about him, which he didn't get himself. Haruka had stood out to Rin: whether it was his personality, appearance, photography skills or a combination of the three, Rin was glad that he was going to cross paths with him again.

'That is great,' Rin said, smiling at his agent, 'you know, even though I may get annoyed at you sometimes, you are good at your job, just like your mother.'

'That is such a nice thing to say!' Rei said, his cheeks turning the same colour as the frames of his glasses, 'I still tell my mother about your success, as it was her who started your career,' Rei then went back to what he was doing before, and Rin went back to his paperwork. He was also going to have tell Sousuke about the news, as Sousuke was going to be in some of the photo's in the shoot next week. However, Rin knew that Sousuke was too busy to pick up his phone, as he was doing some important modelling for an athletic clothes brand. Rin leaned back in his chair. All he knew was that next weeks shoot was going to be a good one.

* * *

 Haru rubbed his hands together as he entered the coffee shop. He had managed to get a good amount of photo's that morning so decided it was time for a break, he walked up to the counter, still in his gloves and earmuffs.

'Latte, please,' Haru said, he looked at the girl serving, it was the girl who had served him the previous day. As she turned to the start making the coffee, Haru realised she looked familiar all of a sudden, her facial features reminded him of someone else, the way she walked also did. She had red hair tied in a ponytail, and red eyes as well, it was all very familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The girl then muttered something under her breath.

'Nan...ase,' she whispered, Haru heard this, she just muttered his name, before Haru could respond, she spoke again, 'Nanase!'

'How do you know my name?' Haru asked. The girl then made her way back over to the counter where Haru stood, carrying the coffee.

'You are Nanase Haruka!' She said, not answering Haruka's question at all. Haru looked at the girl for a moment longer, she gave Haru a warm smile as he took the first sip from his coffee, it hit him.

'Matsuoka?' he said, Haru finally worked out that the reason the girl was so familiar was due to the fact she beared a strong resemblance to Rin, maybe they were related somehow. The girl nodded.

'Yes, I am Matsuoka Kou, Rin's younger sister,' she said, Haru looked down at her name badge on her apron, it read 'Gou', maybe she didn't like being called Gou because of it was a boyish name or something. Haru stayed silent, 'you are just like onii-chan described, he told me about you and your meetup yesterday, as soon as you ordered a latte I knew it had to be you.'

'So he told you?' Haru asked, Gou nodded.

'Yes, also, my lunch break starts in ten minutes, so if you hold on, I will continue this conversation, as I have some customers waiting,' the girl then waved over to the customers who were not be served at the counter and made her way over. Haru suddenly realised that he was in a coffee shop, drinking a latte, while wearing ridiculous earmuffs, and had been served by the sister of the guy who he had cake with yesterday. The more he thought about it, the weirder it felt.

 

Soon after finishing his coffee, Gou had started her break so made her way to the other side of the counter to sit next to Haru.

'I haven't even introduced myself properly,' she said, 'I am Matsuoka Gou, but my name is pronounced as "Kou", I am twenty years old and am currently studying literature at a university nearby, but I work here part time as well.'

'Nice to meet you... Kou,' Haru said in response, playing with his empty coffee cup in his hands.

'So my brother told me about you, Haruka the freelance photographer, your brother seemed to be pretty interested about you,' Gou said, Haru's blue eyes lit up.

'Interested?'' Haru said, curious to know more.

'Yes, he didn't tell me too much about you though, since you had only just met, he just described your physical appearance and I told him that you sounded like someone who I had seen at work before, and then he said you ordered a latte at the cafe, so I figured it was you.'

'I see,' Haru said, throwing his coffee cup into the bin.

'Anyway, have you decided if you will do the shoot for onii-chan?' Haru turned his head away from Gou.

'I already have phoned his agent and taken the job,' Gou expression changed to an excited smile.

'Really? That is great!' she said, she then looked up at the clock, 'anyway, I need to go have some lunch now, as I have to go to college after work, nice to meet you Haru.'

'Nice to speak to you too,' Haru said in response, he then got up and made his way out of the coffee shop.

 

'Eh? Haru-chan is going to do the job?' Nagisa said, Haru nodded. It was that evening when Nagisa and Makoto had decided to visit Haru in his apartment. Makoto gave Haru a smile.

'I told you it might not be so bad, anyway, this will be a good opportunity for you,' Makoto added, Haru's lips twitched into a small smirk.

'Well I'm doing it and that what matters, right?'

'That is true, Haru-chan,' Nagisa said in response, he then tugged on Makoto's arm, 'ok, we should get going now, since we found out what we wanted.'

'Of course, nice to see you again Haru, and good luck,' Makoto said, he then remembered one more question we wanted to ask, 'anyway, why did you decide to do the shoot in the end?' Haru gave Makoto no response, which Makoto knew he would have to accept, so left. It was less than a week until Haruka would be photographing Rin Matsuoka, and in a funny way, he was looking forward to it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the photo-shoot has arrived, and Haru turns up at the studio with his camera ready. Rin introduces him to some of his colleagues before Haru photographs Rin. After the shoot, Haru feels like he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter with the photo-shoot, I hope you enjoy it and there will be a lot more chapters like this one later on in the story. Also, feel free to add comments about the story so far, I really appreciate it. The updates to this fiction may begin to slow soon due to personal commitments. However, I will still try my best to add new chapters whenever I get the chance.

The streets seemed to be abnormally busy on that day. Haru just wanted to be able to make his way to the studio to get his photography job done, but it seemed that today was a day when the rest of Tokyo decided to walk around the city centre as well.

'Excuse me,' the man said, as he tried to push through crowds of families and tourists. He knew he was being rude, but he did have somewhere to be. After he managed to push through the crowds, Haruka could finally see where he was going, it wasn't to far to walk to the studio where he would meet up with Rin. Haru tried to walk as quickly as possible to avoid any more mobs. He looked up, his destination was just down the road, he looked down to his watch to see that he was pretty early, but hopefully that wouldn't matter as it would mean he would get a lot of time to set up his kit before the shoot. He then continued to walk and made his way through the door of the studio.

 

Haru made his way into the studio, before he could even reach the reception desk to ask where he should go, he found himself being approached by a bespectacled young man with blue hair.

'So you must be the photographer?'

'Yes,' Haru said, as he gently ran  finger over the top of his camera.

'I am Rei Ryugazaki, Rin's agent, follow me,' Rei said, he then walked off at a quick pace, leaving Haru to follow. Soon they reached a room with a table, Rin and another man were sat drinking cola together. Rin clearly had not been dressed for the shoot yet, and neither had the other man.

'Haru!' Rin said, the other man looked over at Haru, his droopy teal eyes remained blank, as Haru approached, Rin pointed to the teal eyed man, 'this is Sousuke Yamazaki, he will be in some of the photo's of the shoot with me, as he is a fellow model and friend,' Haru looked at the man. Sousuke was a contrast to Rin, he was heavily muscled, to the point where he could pass as an athlete, his dark hair was styled in a choppy undercut and his skin was a slightly more tan shade than Rin's and his own.

'So you are the photographer Rin told me about?' Sousuke said, Haru gave a nod, Sousuke then turned around without saying another word. Rei then spoke up again.

'I have to go and check the preperations. Also, you two better go down to the dressing rooms to get changed into the clothes you are modelling, good luck,' Rei then left.

'He is very young to be your agent,' Haru noted, Rin crushed his empty can of cola with his hands.

'Yeah, only twenty years old,' Rin threw the can in a bin, it went in first time, 'his mother was the agent who started me out, but she had a career change, and Rei carried on, Rei tends to have an obsession with beauty.'

'Which I am sure is a good thing in this industry,' Sousuke added, Sousuke drank the last of his cola, 'anyway, Rin and I need to get ready, so you better go and do your photography stuff, I hope you are good as they say, Nanase,' the pair then got up and left, leaving Haru to set up his camera in the room where the shoot would take place.

* * *

'I can see why you are so taken by Nanase,' Sousuke said, looking over to Rin. Both Rin and Sousuke were dressed in their outfits, they were in vest tops with unbuttoned shirts on top, the shoot was for an advert for a casual fashion brand.  Sousuke adjusted the collar of his shirt, while a makeup artist covered his face in a powder so he didn't look shiny in the camera light.

'Eh? What do you mean by that?' Rin said, snapping his head around to face Sousuke, the hair stylist behind him jumped back in shock, as she tried to tie his hair into a ponytail.

'Oh, nothing, just that he seems an interesting character,' Sousuke said, giving his friend a smile, as he noticed Rin's pouty expression. He also noticed Rin's cheeks had turned a gentle shade of pink, but Sousuke decided he was best of not mentioning it, as it would just make Rin more flustered.

'Yeah, I can just tell he is going to do great today, it's such a shame he said he doesn't enjoy doing modelling shoots, I could do with a photographer like him more often,' Rin said, keeping still as a man brushed a light powder over his cheeks, 'you ready, Sousuke?' Rin asked, as he got up.

'Yes, let's do this.'

* * *

 Haruka set his camera onto the stand, camera on. He then made sure the lens was into focus, and took a few practice shots of the backdrop. He checked how they looked, they looked fine. He was ready to go and now he was waiting on everyone else.

'We're ready,' a voice called from the distance, Haru looked to see Rin and Sousuke walk into the room. They were both dressed similarly: jeans, vest and unbuttoned shirt. The difference being Sousuke's shirt was blue and Rin's was red. Sousuke looked even more toned in fitted jeans and a vest and the lighting of the room made his teal eyes appear more alive and bright. Rin also looked great in that outfit, as the vest showed how he seemed to have some good muscles on him as well, despite his build being more slender than Sousuke's. Rin's red hair was tied into a ponytail, which showed off his neck and shoulders and he also was wearing a necklace with a fake shark tooth pendant, which seemed fitting since he had abnormally sharp teeth. This was what Haru wanted to photograph. Rei appeared behind Haru.

'Ok, ready to do the shots with Sousuke?' Haru nodded and did the final preparations to his camera. Rin and Sousuke then posed in a playful position, back to back, Haru then focused the camera and snapped a few shots, changing his angle slightly with every shot. When Haru paused, the pair changed their position, now facing forward, and Haru proceeded to take more. Haru didn't ask them to adjust their position, he wanted them to look natural rather than forced, so when they posed, Haru did not comment on how Sousuke should give a bigger smile or that Rin should straighten his back a little, he wanted them to look like themselves. Then they did one more pose, one which seemed to resemble a secret handshake, Haru then snapped again. Rei then spoke up.

'Ok, that is the pair shots done, now we need some solo's of Rin,' when Rei made his announcement, Sousuke left the room, commenting on how quickly Haruka worked on his way out.

 

This what was Haru was looking forward to, the chance to take photo's of Rin on his own, he was hoping he would be able to put some of these in his album. Rin spoke.

'How should I pose?' Rin asked. 

'However you see fit,' Haru responded, Rin's expression changed to one of confusion.

'You are the photographer, so you are supposed to tell me.'

'Pose. How. You. See. Fit,' Haru said, emphasising each word he said, Rin let out a deep sigh and then finally posed, facing forward and leaning slightly towards the camera.

'Perfect,' Haru said, he then focused the lens, making sure that the image was crisp and clear, to showcase Rin's features, the pose he was in made his biceps bulge a little, Haru thought it was a good thing. He snapped the shutter, multiple times to ensure he caught the best angle.

'Another pose, Rin,' Haru said, flipping his hair from his eyes. This time Rin stood up straight, and gave a seductive smile. This phased Haru a little, causing him to feel his cheeks warm up a little. All the same, Haru got him camera in position. He zoomed in slightly so his facial expression was clear, as that was the key point of this pose, he snapped, 'Another,' Haru said, he began to take charge as if Rei was not stood behind him, Haru felt like he could do this all day. Rin turned his back to the camera, the embroidery on the back pockets of his jeans were clearly on display now, Rin kept a cool expression for this photo. He looked casual and natural in this position. Haru liked this, as even in this casual pose, he still looked like a star, it was effortless. Haru pressed the shutter down on the bulky black camera, he wanted to get a lot of photos in this pose: ones zoomed in, ones from a high angle, ones from a low angle and ones from other angles which just seemed to work, Rin spoke once Haru stopped snapping.

'Are these poses ok? I am worried they will look to casual, since I am not used to being told to do this.'

'They are great, just what I want,' Haru said, he then spoke again, 'now one mo-.'

'I think we have enough to fit the demands,' Rei said, cutting Haru off. Haruka looked at Rei the same way a child does when their parent tells them playtime is over, but the child doesn't want it to end. Rei let out a sigh, 'ok, one more, since you are working so quickly,' Rin then turned his face to one side for the final photo, with a neutral expression on his face. Haru then made sure the lens was in focus, so Rin's features were not blurred or pixelated, and then took the photos. Rei then spoke again,'That was beautiful!' he said, 'thank you for your time, the magazine these are for will love them.'

 

After putting his kit away, Rei explained how Haru should expect a cheque in a few days, with a healthy pay for his services. Haruka saw Rin and Sousuke on the way out, in the same room as before, back in their casual clothes.

'Haru!' Rin called. Haru stopped and made his way over to the pair, 'do you want a drink?' Rin asked, making his way over to the vending machine.

'Water,' Haru said, Rin nodded and pressed the button for water and threw the bottle over to Haru. Haru caught it perfectly.

'It's on me, since you deserve it,' Rin said, smiling. Sousuke just stared at Haru in silence.

'Did I do ok then?' Haru asked.

'best photographer I have ever had, right Sousuke?'

'Yep, you work pretty well,' Yamazaki added. 

'Do you think you will take any more shoots for me, if the offers come up?' Rin asked, Haru went silent, 'it's ok, you don't have to make your mind up know,' Rin added to reassure Haru.

'You looked good with your hair in a ponytail,' Haru said, without thinking. When he realised what he had said, he felt himself sweat a little. Sousuke let out a snort, while Rin just stared at Haru for a moment.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Rin said, flustered. Rin then jabbed Haru in the ribs lightly, 'I didn't know you were the sort to flatter people.'

'I wasn't trying to flatter you,' Haru said, rubbing where Rin had just jabbed.

'What were you trying to do then?' Rin said, in a teasing tone. Haru's cheeks flushed a little.

'It's nothing. I need to leave now, goodbye.'

 

When Haru got back onto the busy streets he thought to himself about what had just happened. That photo-shoot was enjoyable for him, he enjoyed photographing Rin, he didn't know why but he wanted to do it all over again. This wasn't enough, he wanted to do it again. He thought about Rin's words about taking up offers for future photo-shoots for him. Haru was known as the photographer who hated formal shoots and jobs, but for once in his life: he felt like he was going to end up doing more in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the photo shoot, Rin and Sousuke discuss the situation about Haru. Rin then has an interview with the magazine Nagisa works for, and when he bumps into Haru, he ends up being asked to pose for some spontaneous photo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more from Rin's POV, as opposed to most of the fic so far, which has been from Haru's. I hope you like how Sousuke sees how they are totally in love way before they even think about the possibility. Also, enjoy some Rin being a tsun in this chapter. As a bonus, Rin's ugly hoodie from the rinharu duet cd makes a cameo.

'Wake up Rin.'

'Mmmmph.'

'Rin, you have an interview later,' Sousuke said, gently prodding his roomate.

'Yes, I heard ok, get back to your own bedroom,' Rin said, he then finally sat up, Sousuke smiled.

'Good morning, have nice dreams?' Sousuke asked, as Rin pulled himself out of bed.

'Shut up, idiot,' Rin said, he then playfully poked Sousuke with his knee. Rin had thought about Haru that night, how he told Rin to choose his own poses, how he gazed through the lens with his blue eyes and how his expression remained cool at all times. Rin still wondered if Haru was going to be a one-off and that now Rin would be back to dealing with the unreliable photographers he had before, or if Haru would be back again.

 

Rin and Sousuke decided to get coffee that morning, they went to the shop where Gou worked, but she wasn’t working as she had college lessons instead. Rin ordered a black coffee, and Sousuke ordered green tea.

‘So what did you think of Haru’s photography?’ Sousuke asked, Rin stirred his coffee casually.

‘Great, I honestly hope he can do it again,’ Rin said, he then sipped from his coffee, ‘however, I don’t know if that will be the case,’ Sousuke gave a small nod.

‘Yeah, he is a funny one, maybe you will meet with him again, ponytail boy,’ Sousuke said, acknowledging the fact, that Rin was in fact wearing his hair in a ponytail: he had tied his red locks back with a blue hair tie, while his bangs were left loose, much like how he wore it for the previous day’s shoot.

‘Hey, why did you bring that up?’ Rin said, nervously brushing a hand through his ponytail.

‘It’s just... didn't Nanase say it looked good tied back?’ the muscular man said, smiling and raising an eyebrow. Rin’s felt his cheeks redden.

‘Hey! What are you suggesting?’ Rin took a gulp from his coffee, ‘anyway, I just wanted to wear it back today, what is so wrong with that? This hairband is new so I wanted to wear it.’

‘I wasn’t suggesting anything at all,’ Sousuke added, continuing to raise an eyebrow at his friend as he drank his tea. 

 

After finishing their drinks, Sousuke had some paper work to sort out with his agent, while Rin had the magazine interview. They left the cafe and Rin went to the headquarters of the magazine, where the interview would take place. Rin entered the hq and told the receptionist who he was. He was then asked to wait, so he found a comfy leather chair to sit in. Two minutes later, a small man with pink eyes and wavy hair began running towards him.

'Rin-chan!' they said. Rin looked up, it was Nagisa, he was an editor for the magazine and he was a personal friend of Rei.

'Hazuki,' Rin said.

'Just Nagisa is fine, anyway, I am doing your interview.'

'You are? I thought you were an editor,' Rin said, confused at Nagisa's announcement, the man nodded.

'Yup, I was asked to cover for your interview, I have all the questions written down, so it will be fine,' Nagisa stated, tapping his clipboard, 'so follow me, we have a nice room to ourselves!'

 

Nagisa lead Rin into a room, there were two comfy looking chairs facing each other, a desk and a drinks machine. Also, on the desk there was a plate of biscuits.

'Have a biscuit,' Nagisa said, passing one over to Rin as he sat down. Rin ate it, the biscuit was far too sweet for his own liking, but he managed to stomach it out of politeness.

'So Rin, how are you today?' Nagisa asked.

'Good, I had a photo shoot yesterday,' Rin said, Nagisa nodded.

'That was the one which Haru-chan photographed, isn't it?' Nagisa added, Rin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

'How did you know that?' Rin said, Nagisa smiled smugly to himself.

'Rei-chan told me, he told me you two seemed to get along well,' Rin shook his head.

'Rei can't keep quiet about anything, can he?' he said, a little frustrated, Rin watched Nagisa run his fingers over the fabric of the chair he was sat in,  'anyway, shouldn't you start asking me some of the questions on there,' Rin said, nodding towards the clipboard.

'Oh, yes Rin-chan, I was getting onto that now,' Nagisa then proceeded to ask a series of questions: about Rin's past, present, hopes for the future, friends and family and other topics. Rin responded to all of them, for about twenty minuites, Rin managed to answer every question Nagisa threw at him, then came the last question, 'so Rin, what about your love life? Have you got your eye on anyone?' Nagisa asked, a devious grin appearing on his face.

'What?' Rin responded, leaning towards Nagisa in shock, 'isn't that a bit personal? what is that grin for, are you implying that I have?' Nagisa did not say a word, Rin knew he would have to give a solid response, 'no, I don't, I am currently single and do not have my eye on anybody at the moment.'

'well I guess that is good news for your fans,' Nagisa said, as he scribbled down the response, after he finished he looked back up, 'there we are done, thank you for your time.'

'Thank you too.' 

 

Rin decided to go to the nearest park after finishing his magazine interview, he made his way over. Even though it was winter, the weather was surprisingly warm, so there were a few people in the park, including one young man in a black jacket holding a camera. As Rin got closer he saw black hair and blue eyes, it was Haru. Rin felt his heart beat a little faster, what was he doing here? Then he realised that he was probably doing some nature photography, he didn't want Haru to see him, maybe it was the dream last night which meant that Rin hoped he could walk past him without being acknowledged. It was too late, the man was walking over to him. He couldn’t avoid him.

‘Hey Haru, didn’t expect to see you today,’ Rin said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

‘Me neither, Rin,’ Haru replied, the blue eyed man then reached out to gently tug on Rin’s ponytail, ‘so you took my advice? I told you that you look good with a ponytail,’ Rin began to feel flustered as Haru observed this point, this was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to see Haru, he quickly came out with a response.

‘Not really, I just wanted to wear my hair up today, that is all,’ Rin said, he then folded his arms and pouted, ‘why are you even assuming that I did it because of you anyway?’ Haru just stared at Rin open mouthed for a moment.

‘I was just saying that it seemed coincidental,’ Haru said, staying completely cool and calm, Rin gave Haru a smirk while his arms remained folded.

‘Yeah, that comment you did make yesterday did sound funny from you, who knew that you had a bit of fashion in you. I really did not see you as the sort to flatter anybody, at all.’

‘It’s nothing to do with that, I was just giving you a compliment, take it,’ Haru said, Rin reluctantly nodded, Haru then pulled out his camera.

‘What are you taking photos of?’ Rin asked. Haru gave his response with a deadpan expression.

‘Rin, I want to take some photos of you: right here, right now.’

 

'What are you on about?' Rin asked, it was too late as Haruka was already preparing the camera.

'I want to take pictures of you.'

'Do you know how creepy that sounds?' Rin asked. Haru looked up from his camera.

'Please, I thought you enjoyed yesterday,' Rin looked down at himself for a moment. He wasn't exactly well dressed today as he had just thrown on a plain t-shirt and a hoodie with paint splatters on it, he was hoping he wouldn't be caught up in anything like this.

'Fine,' Rin said.

'Thank you, can you please take the hoodie off, it is awful.'

'I like it though,' Rin muttered, as he threw the loud jacket on the ground. He was now left wearing a white t-shirt and grey jeans. Rin shivered a little from the cold, as his ponytail left his neck exposed and the thin t-shirt was useless at keeping him warm.

'Stand by the tree,' Haru asked, while gesturing towards a nearby frosty tree. Rin walked over and stood there, he then put his hands in his pockets and smiled, and Haru began to snap photos.

 

As Haru took the photographs, Rin found himself gazing at Haru. Haru seemed to not be bothered by the cold, but he was wearing a jacket which must have been playing a part in it. Rin also noticed how Haru seemed to fit with the frosty atmosphere, the blue of his eyes seemed to blend in well. Also, his dark hair seemed more prominent in the frosty air, Rin noticed how it gently brushed his cheeks, which were slightly pink from the cold. Haru looked so much better in this weather than he did, Rin thought that it should be Haru in the photos rather than himself.

'Can you stand facing to the side?' Haru asked, Rin did as requested.

'How long will this take, I am cold.'

'Stop whining,' Haru said in response, Rin wanted to make a comment about how it was easy for Haru to speak, since he was wearing a coat, but he didn't. As Rin let Haru snap the next few photos, he thought about how he really did not understand Haru that much. He didn't understand why someone would randomly want to take photos of him or why he was so interested in him, 'ok, done,' Haru said, as he lowered the camera.

'Is that all?' Rin asked, still confused at what had just happened.

'Yes,' Haru said.

'What are you even going to do with those photos?' Rin asked, as Haru wiped the fingerprints from his camera.

'Keep them for my album, you don't mind?' Haru asked, Rin let out a sigh.

'I guess it is fine,' Rin reached over to the ground and put his obnoxiously patterned hoodie back on, 'anyway, have you decided on if you will do any more formal shoots for me in the future?'

'Maybe,' Haru said, he then walked back down to where he was stood before Rin came. Rin stood and watched him leave, that photographer really was a piece of work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru meets up with Makoto and Nagisa, where they discuss the recent events which have happened between him and Rin. Gou also catches up with Haru, pleased with how her brother looks in the publication of the photo's Haru took a few days ago. Gou also informs Haru of an upcoming shoot for her brother. The next day, Rin catches up with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some RinGou interractions, as they are adorable siblings. Also, this chapter is relitively short as it is mostly building up for the next one, which is another photo-shoot. In a few chapters time, some twists may appear in the plot, as it is a bit slow at the moment.

'These are some good pictures of Rin-chan,' Nagisa said, flicking through the photographs Haru had taken the previous day.

'Yes, they are, I guess,' Haru said, taking a sip from his coffee. Haru was in his usual coffee shop with Nagisa and Makoto and Haru had just shown them the pictures from the previous day.

'You seem to have taken a liking to Rin, you could probably be his personal photographer,' Makoto suggested, Haru looked away.

'Too much effort,' he said in response, Makoto nodded understandingly.

'You know, I interviewed Rin yesterday, for my magazine, and these photo's would look good in the article. Can I use them, Haru-chan, I will pay you.'

'Knock yourself out,' Haru said nodding.

 

A few moments later, something slammed their table. They looked up to see a girl in an apron slamming a magazine in front of them.

'The magazine with onii-chan's pictures came out today, look!' Makoto and Nagisa both looked at each other with confused expressions, 'I am Kou, Matsuoka Rin's sister,' she added.

'Shouldn't you be working, Gou?' Nagisa asked

'Don't call me Gou! Anyway, look at the pictures. Makoto took the magazine and began flipping through, the pictures which Haru had taken for the shoot were in there, the solo ones and the ones with Sousuke. Haru's eyes glimmered as he watched his friends flick through, they did look impressive, if he was going to say it himself.

'Wow, these are great, Haru,' Makoto said, Gou smiled.

'I know, onii-chan looks so happy,' Gou said, as she snatched the magazine back, she then looked to Haru, 'oh yes, Rin has a shoot in a few days, which you may be interested in.'

'Maybe,' Haru said in response, finishing his coffee.

'Do you have my brothers phone number?' Gou asked, picking up Haru's empty cup. Haru then remembered, that in fact he didn't. Rin had only given him Rei's number, but never his own.

'No...' Haru said, Gou then pulled out a notepad and began to write something down. She then passed it to Haru, he looked to see it had Rin's number written on it.

'Here, give him a ring if you make up your mind,' Haru took the piece of paper. 

'Onii-chan talks to me about you a lot, he says you are interesting,'

'Interesting?' Haru said, curious to find out why Rin thought this, Gou then put a hand over her mouth.

'Whoops, shouldn't have told you he said that, as when I asked him why he started getting all snappy and touchy,' she then gave the three boys a smile, 'anyway, I need to focus on my work right now, nice to speak to you.'

'Nice to speak to you, Kou,' Haru replied.

 

That evening, Haru found himself flipping the piece of paper in his hand. Did he or didn't he? The moment he had caught sight of Rin the previous day he felt his heart beat a little faster, as he wanted to photograph him so much. He could do it all over again if he did. Haru then picked up his phone, he was doing it, he dialled the number, a response soon came.

'Hello, who is this?' the voice was clearly Rin's.

'Haru, Kou gave me your phone number,' Haru said in response, there was a moment of silence.

'Oh! Haru, what did you need from me?' Rin said, in a friendly tone. Haru took a deep breath in.

'I hear you have a photoshoot in a few days.'

'Yes, it's a punk style one, Sousuke isn't involved in this one, just me.'

'Do you want me to do the photography, I will, if you want,' Haru said, there was another moment of silence before the response.

'So you would? I knew you would in the end,' Rin said, teasing Haru for his previous relutence, 'I will let Rei know soon, and then I'm sure he will text you the details of the date, time and location, thank you, Haru,' Rin said.

'It's no problem...' Haru replied, he then hung up. It was official, he was going to be doing another photoshoot, even though he always used to hate them so much.

* * *

Rin had the day off today: no shoots, interviews or paperwork to sort. He also had the apartment to himself as Sousuke did have an interview with a newspaper that day. Rin remembered last night, that Haru had phoned him and said he would do the punk photo shoot, which was in two days time. Rin was sat on the sofa currently, he looked down at his phone. There was a new text from Gou, it read 'no uni or work today, can I come to visit you <3?' Rin then tapped in a reply, 'yes, I am at my apartment :)' he then put his phone down and decided to wait.

 

A few minutes later the door rang. Rin went to get it, he was greeted by something jumping up and hugging him.

'Onii-chan!' Gou said, Rin grabbed his younger sister in a hug and began to stroke her hair.

'Hello, Gou, do you want to come in?'

'Yes please!' she said, pushing past and going to sit on the sofa.

'Nothing to do today then?' Rin asked, getting his sister a can of cola. Rin threw the cola in her direction, but she failed to catch it. Rin went over to pick it up and pass it to her instead.

'No! I want to see you anyway!' Gou said enthusiastically. Rin ran a hand through his hair.

'Well it is nice to see you too,' he then gently kissed his sister on the forehead, Rin tone then became serious, 'Why did you give Nanase my phone number?'

'He asked for it, and I thought you two were friends, as you talk about that "werid talented photographer with the swishy dark hair and sparkly blue eyes" so much.'

'I don't talk about him that much!' Rin snapped in his defence, he let out a sigh, 'I don't mind you giving my number to him, but you could have asked me first.'

'Ok, onii-chan,' Gou said, letting her eyes scroll to the floor, she then went into her handbag and pulled out the magazine, 'also, have you seen this yet! You look amazing,' Rin flicked through the glossy pages, there were the photo's from the shoot with Haru, Rin was suprised at how good they looked. The images were of crisp and clear quality and himself and Sousuke looked good as well.

'He really good at what he does,' Rin said, passing the magazine back to his sister, 'it is a shame he seems so uninterested in making it to the top.'

'Maybe you could change that for him,' Gou said in response, Rin rose an eyebrow.

'Really? I don't see how that could happen,' Gou passed Rin her empty cola can, and he threw it into the bin.

'I don't know, he seems so interested in you, you could help him.'

'I am a model, not a miracle worker,' Rin muttered. Gou looked slightly disappointed for a moment, 'do you want to go out together? I might buy you something,' Rin said, Gou gave her brother a big grin.

'That would be amazing!'

* * *

'You could photograph that building!' Makoto suggested to Haru. Makoto had tagged along with Haru for the day, as he had no university classes and Haru had to take some photo's for a city landscape magazine.

'No, too plain,' Haru said, ignoring the building completely.

'You need more photos though,' Makoto said.

'What is the point in doing a job if I am not happy with it,'  Haru said, in that moment, they heard a voice call them over. They looked over to see Gou and Rin. Rin had bags from many different clothes and accessory shops hanging off him. Gou was calling them over enthusiastically, while Rin was looking away, he pulled his baseball cap further down over face.

'We should go over,' Makoto suggested.

'No, let's not,' Haru said. However, Makoto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the siblings.

'Hi!' Gou said, Rin remained silent, 'we were shopping for the day!' Gou said, pointing at the bags her brother was holding.

'Rin,' Haru said, Rin then turned his face to look at Haru.

'Yes?' he said in response.

'See you in two days.'

'You too,' he said, he then held onto Gou's hand, 'come on, we need to get you home now,' and they then walked away, Gou waving the pair goodbye.

'Rin seemed pretty shy,' Makoto observed, 'and why was he trying to cover his face with his hat?'

'I'm sure its nothing, he always seems to avoid me in public,' Haru said in response, he then looked over and pulled out his camera, 'anyway, I think this skyscraper would be good for the magazine.'

* * *

'You were blushing!' Gou exclaimed, as her brother walked her to her apartment.

'No I wasn't,' Rin said in response.

'You were, I knew you were trying to cover your face with your hat, and why did you get all nervous?' Gou said, teasing her brother.

'It was nothing! Now drop the subject!' he snapped, Gou then went silent.

'Ok, I understand, good luck on your photo-shoot.'

'Thank you, and good luck with your university work.'

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru turns up for Rin's punk rock photo shoot. Haru ends up deciding to another shoot in a few days time afterwards. Haru finds it surprisingly hard to concentrate when Rin is dressed in black leather, and the two go out to talk about Haru becoming Rin's personal photographer afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next photo-shoot chapter, which stars Rin in leather and guyliner, which I hope you can all imagine. When will these two hurry up and confess? Oh wait, I can't tell you that as that is a spoiler.

Haru looked at the location of the studio, it was out of town. He would have to catch a train. Haru looked at the clock, and realised that he could be late if he wasn't quick, so he decided to not think about how and why anymore, and just get there. He left his apartment with his money and camera. There was a nearby train station, and since it was only 8 o clock, the streets were fairly empty, at least not as crowded as the last time he had a photo-shoot with Rin. He made his way into the station and went to the ticket counter. He bought a ticket to the station nearest to the studio, and then went to get a coffee while the train arrived. The coffee at the station was not nice, too bitter and watery, not like the coffee he bought from his usual coffee shop, or like that coffee he had at 'The Sakura'. After drinking about half his cup, he threw the rest away, as it was too nasty to even finish. Haru looked down at his camera, and then back up, the train was nearing. He soon stood up and made his way to a carriage and found himself a seat and soon the train began moving to his destination.

 

The train pulled up very near to the location of the shoot, so it was only a quick walk to the studio, this studio was differant to the one the last shoot had taken place in. It was bigger, and more traditional looking. As he entered, he soon heard Rin call his name, he looked over to see Rin drinking a coffee.

'Am I late?' Haru asked. Rin tilted his head slightly.

'No, right on time, I have to get changed soon,' he said, 'oh yes, are you doing anything on Thursday?'

'Thursday? As in two days time?' Haru asked, 'well I was going to do some out of town photography tomorrow, but nothing on Thursday.'

'Good, I have a shoot with Sousuke then, and I told Rei you could photograph,' Haru recoiled in shock.

'Another shoot? Why didn't you ask me first?' Haru said, his tone suprisingly vicious. Rin gave Haru and apologetic look.

'I'm sorry, if not Rei was going to get someone else in, as it was such short notice, and you are so good at doing photography,' Haru let out a sigh.

'Fine,' he said, accepting the offer.

'Nice, now I have to get changed, I have to model multiple outfits for this shoot.'

'Ok, you do that,' Haru muttered.

 

As soon as Haru finished setting up the camera, he heard footsteps, Haru looked up to see Rin. He was in his first outfit. Haru was shocked at the sight of Rin, as it was a new side of him, he wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket, his hair was back-combed and he wore dark eyeliner which made his red eyes stand out more than usual. Rei gave Rin thumbs up

'They did good on the makeup, didn't they?' Rei noted. Rin crossed his arms.

'Yeah, let's get on with it,' Rin said, he then got himself into a bold pose. Haru held the camera at the right angle, and took the picture. Haru wasn't sure if it was the heating from the lights, or if it was awfully hot, he felt his back sweat and his cheeks were burning. He continued to look at leather-clad Rin and the heat did not stop, Haru couldn't take his eyes of him, he looked even more interesting than normal.

'Are you ok, Haruka?' Rei asked, noting Haru's lack of concentration.

'Fine,' he responded, as he continued to take a few more photos, Rin changing his pose slightly. Rei then spoke up.

'Next outfit,' Rei called. Rin left the room to change. Rei approached Haru.

'Are you sure you are ok?' he asked, concerned for the photographers welfare.

'Yes, it is just hot in here,' Haru said in response, taking a swig from a nearby bottle of water. Rei tapped the frames of his glasses.

'Strange, I think it is pretty cool in here.'

 

Soon Rin reappeared in his next outfit. This time it was a ripped vest top with leather trousers and combat-style boots.

'Get into a pose,' Haru said. Rin then posed, Haru felt himself get warm again, as Rin stood with his legs in a power-stance and pulled a seductive facial expression. His seductive expression aimed right at Haru. Haru felt his heart beat a little faster, he managed to get the camera into focus and take the snaps, he wanted these photos to all be off the best quality so took care in getting the angles right, 'change pose,' Haru said, Rin then did, now sat on the floor, one let out straight with the other with a knee up to show off his combat boots. Haru made sure the camera was in focus and then took the photos. The leather trousers looked great on Rin, they clung well to his thighs, which were quite muscular, and the vest exposed his impressive biceps. For the final outfit, Rin simply changed into a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Rin stood facing the camera, making a rock sign with one hand, while resting the other in his wild red hair. With Rin posing like this, Haru also realised how Rin was wearing black nail varnish, he had nice nails, they were neat and short, but still looked good when painted.

'Haru?' Rin said, Haru then snapped back to reality, realising that he was stood staring into space.

'Right,' Haru then snapped the photos. He then finished, and Rei gave the signal to finish.

'Nice work guys, that was a hard shoot,' the crew then all went to take a sip of water, and Rin disappeared to get changed.

 

Haru wanted to get going as soon as possible, but that didn't happen as Rin caught him before he left. When he next saw Rin, he was back in his normal clothes and makeup free.

'Haru, want to go out for a bit,' Rin asked.

'Where?'

'The Sakura,' Rin said, Haru tilted his head.

'It is so expensive though.'

'I can afford it, anyway you deserve it as that was a tough shoot,' Rin said, Haru looked at his watch: it was lunch time.

'Ok, are we getting the train?' Haru asked.

'Yes,' Rin said, he then grabbed Haru's shoulder.

'Come on then.'

 

When the pair got to the cafe, they had no problems getting seated, and ordered the exact same as they did last time. They sat at the same table, and faced each other. Haru began to get serious deja vu from their first visit.

'How did you find the shoot today?' Rin asked as the food and drinks arrived.

'Fine, not used to it,' Haru said. Haru didn't want to go into the full details, about the heat and the light irritated him, and how usually those sort of things were horribly tedious for him, yet it all seemed ok since he was photographing Rin, who's overall appearance and presence was appealing and interesting to him. Even in the makeup and clothes, Haru could tell it was the same Rin.

'Looking forward to the next shoot?' Rin asked, eating a forkful of his cake.

'I guess, is Sousuke involved.'

'Yep,' Rin said, 'you know, I was wondering to ask you something,' Rin added, Haru stopped eating for a moment.

'What is that?' he said, curious.

'How would you feel about being my personal photographer?' Rin said, Haru did not respond, 'I know, it is a big commitment, but soon I could start being asked to work on an international level, and having you there to work with me would be great.'

'Why are you so sure about that?' Haru asked, looking away as he sipped his coffee.

'I am already working over the country, and Rei has said my name has started popping up in other countries, it would be great Haru.'

'I am freelance,' Haru stated.

'You have the talent to do it,' Rin stated in a slightly aggressive tone.

'It is like you said: commitment, deadlines and stress, I take photos because I want to,' Haru said, Rin's expression became dissapointed.

'What about all these shoots you are going now, when we first met you said you would never do them?' Rin snapped, Haru let out a sigh.

'It's different, I am doing them because I want to,' Haru blurted out. Rin rose an eyebrow.

'I don't understand what you mean, but can you at least consider it?' Rin said. Haru thought to himself for a moment before he finally gave a response.

'Ok, I will give a solid answer after this next shoot, that should be enough for me to choose,' Haru finished his coffee, and a waiter appeared to take their cups and plates and bring the bill.

'I guess that is a compromise,' Rin said, as he pulled out his wallet. Haru pulled out his as well.

'I will pay some, I can afford it,' he said, passing Rin some money.

'Uh, thanks,' he said, when he had put the money down, the two got up and left. Rin could walk home and Haru called for a taxi. Rin looked at Haru for a moment while they stood outside the cafe, 'you know, you would look good if you pinned one side of your hair up,' he said. Haru tilted his head in confusion.

'What?' he said. Rin turned his head away.

'Nothing, just saying you would,' Rin muttered, as he walked away, his cheeks began to turn the same colour as his eyes. Did he really just say that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is at the next photoshoot, which happens to be an animal print themed one. Haru struggles to keep a straight face as he photographs Rin and Sousuke in 'wild' outfits. However, Haru still finds a spark of enjoyment from the shoot, despite the ridiculous outfits and finally comes up with an answer to Rin's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we all know Rin loves his animal print, well I thought I would throw it into this chapter, and Sousuke in it as well. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you all liked how the chapter, as now these two dorks are going to be working even closer together.

The morning of the third photo-shoot soon came for Haru. The day before, he had been out of the city to do some landscape photographing, which went well and he took a lot of photos which he could sell online and sell to magazines. Over the last couple of weeks, Haru had become more financially well-off. This was good as it meant it was one less pressure for him, and he needed the extra money since Christmas was less than a month away. Haru needed to be at the studio for 10:30 AM, it was the same studio as the first shoot. He was up early so had plenty of time. Haru ran himself a bath, and he spent a while in there, as he liked long baths. He let himself wind down and relax in the warm water, and then he shampooed and conditioned his hair and washed his body with his favourite body wash. Even after washing, he still soaked in the bath for a little longer, as the water pulled him down and wouldn't let him out, so he didn't resist it. 

 

After he did get out, he took the time to cook breakfast, he cooked up mackerel, it was an unusual choice for breakfast, but he liked it anyway. He just hoped nobody would knock on the door while he was eating mackerel at nine in the morning dressed in nothing but a towel. If anyone would knock, it would be Makoto for something silly, he could imagine him opening the door: his tall and muscular build, his shaggy brown hair and green eyes entering the flat, and the shock which would run over his face as he walked into such a scene, as Makoto would start telling Haru to put some clothes on or something. A lot of people thought Makoto was attractive, often he would say about how girls at college would say he was cute or handsome. Haru didn't see himself as being attractive in any way, and he sometimes felt worse by the fact he was often around Makoto and now Rin, both who he considered more attractive than himself. After Haru finished eating, he got dressed into a striped t-shirt and darkly coloured trousers. He caught sight of some hair pins on his desk, they reminded him of Rin's words two days ago, about how he would look good if he pinned half his hair up. Haru found himself making his way towards the counter, and before he knew it he had the brush in his hands, and he pinned the left section of his fringe away from his face, while he left the rest loose. Why was he doing this? He thought, he then realised that he was doing it as he supposed it would humour Rin, since he probably just made the comment to jab fun at the ponytail comment Haru had made to him. He was ready. He picked up his camera and decided to make his way to the studio.

* * *

'Where the fuck is Haru?' Rin asked, waiting in the studio. Haru was late, wherever he was. Rin and Sousuke had already gotten ready. The shoot was animal print. Rin had been dressed in purple skinny jeans, a leopard print top and purple jacket, with the look finished off with a leopard print scarf. Rin loved this outfit, and thought it made him look wild. Sousuke was not so keen on his outfit, as he groaned when he was dressed in a similar green tiger-print ensemble. 

'I'm sure he will get here soon, he did say he would do it, right?' Sousuke said, he then looked over to see his agent and Rei conversing with concerned expressions on their faces. Rin dipped into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'Selfie?' he asked, Sousuke rose an eyebrow.

'Really?' he said.

'Come on, we look wild!' Rin stated. Sousuke let out and sigh and shuffled over to Rin, while Rin held his phone out and snapped a photo, 'this is going straight on Twitter,' as Rin finished posting the selfie, he looked up to see Haru approach them. As he came closer, Rin felt his cheeks redden a little. He had taken his advice from two days ago, he had pinned some of his hair up, meaning his left eye was completely unobstructed, while some of his hair flopped completely over his right eye. He had taken off his jacket, to reveal he was wearing short sleeves, Haru had good arm muscles, much better than Rin would have imagined. Haru looked really good, 'Haru?' Rin said.

'Sorry I am late,' Haru said in response, Rin continued to stare at Haru, 'what? Is there something on my face?' Rin shook his head.

'No, sorry, we need to start.'

'Weird,' Haru said, he then looked at Rin and Sousuke's outfits, 'what on earth are you two wearing?'

'What are you trying to say? We look great, it shows off our wild side,' Rin said in his defence. Haru rose an eyebrow.

'Well I guess that is one way of putting it.'

* * *

 Haru set up his camera and did the test shots, Rin and Sousuke then entered. Sousuke's agent spoke up.

'Ready guy?' he said, the models then nodded. They posed Sousuke stood with his arms crossed while Rin stood facing forward with his legs slightly apart and making a peace sign with his hand. Rin's triple leopard print outfit was ridiculous, Haru wanted to just burst out laughing at how silly they looked, but he kept a straight face by letting out a small snort instead. Haru got his camera in to focus and snapped the photos. Even when in silly leopard print, Haru still had to admit Rin looked attractive, and Sousuke didn't look too bad even in his tiger print. The pair then changed poses, Sousuke put an arm over Rin's shoulder while they both pulled seductive faces. How much more silly was this photo-shoot going to get? Haru took a deep breath in, as he knew that if he laughed or smirked, he could risk a scolding from both Rin and the agents. he took the photos, Rin and Sousuke's facial expressions glaring straight at Haru through the camera lens. Haru couldn't handle their smirks and raised eyebrows anymore, his mouth twitched into a smirk as he pressed the shutter.

'Another pose,' Haru called, Rin and Sousuke then changed into another pose, it was the handshake one they did in the first photo-shoot. Haru adjusted the camera, so the angle focused on their hand gesture, he then began to take the photos. Haru always felt more alive when he photographed Rin, he didn't know how or why but it made him feel satisfied whenever he did. Even when Rin and Sousuke were in silly outfits and Haru couldn't keep straight face, he still enjoyed it. As Haru continued to take the photos, he remembered about Rin's proposal, about him being his personal photographer. Haru still was slightly conflicted over this, but he did enjoy taking photos of Rin. 

'Why don't you stand in a more serious pose, that would be beautiful?' Rei said, as Haru finished taking photos. Rin and Sousuke then stood facing the camera with natural smile, even in a more serious pose, Haru still found it hard to not smirk due to their outfits. Haru all the same, took the photos. He tried to focus looking at Rin's face through the lens, as Rin's face was attractive, and nice to photograph, as his features were interesting and unique, it was one of the main reasons why Haru decided to do shoots for Rin in the first place. Haru then finished.

 

When Haru made the signal that it was over, Rin and Sousuke's shoulders slumped instantly. The dark haired model then pulled his tiger print scarf from his neck and threw it on the floor.

'That was hard,' Rin stated, Rin gave Sousuke a high five, he then made his way to Haru, and held a hand up, gesturing that he wanted a high five too. Haru stared at the hand for a moment, Rin didn't say a word, he just stared at Haru with his hand up. Haru then smacked his own hand against Rin's. Haru felt the texture of Rin's hand, it was soft, even though his palms were sweaty from the shoot. Haru hoped his hands weren't too clammy from holding the camera, as that would have been awkward, 'good work, Haru,' Rin said, giving a toothy grin.

'Thank you,' Haru said humbly in response.

'Meet me by the front of the studio when you are done, ok?' Rin said, he then followed Sousuke into the changing rooms. Haru knew what Rin was going to ask, and he thought he might finally have his answer.

 

 Haru waited outside the studio, it was cold so he put his jacket on, and he kept his camera in it's case. Soon, Rin arrived. He was out of the animal print and back in casual clothes, thank god for that or Haru wouldn't have been able to take a word he said seriously.

'What is it?' Haru asked, leaning against a wall. He already knew what Rin was going to ask, but he wanted to hear the request from him. Rin walked closer to Haru, they looked at each other, both with neutral expressions.

'So, what is you answer to my request, will you be my personal photographer?' Rin said, his tone emotionless. Haru had already spent the previous day and night thinking about his response. He initially thought of the pressures, the ties and the deadlines, and the fact he could lose sight of why he really enjoyed taking photos's. He then realised the flip-side, ever since meeting Rin, he had always wanted to photograph him, that was his key interest, he might still have time to his nature photography as well, but Rin was someone who he loved taking photos for, even when Rin was dressed in leather or animal print, Haru still found him interesting, and good to photograph, and by taking the job, he could do it more than ever. Haru took a deep breath in.

'Yes, I will,' he said, Rin's expression changed to one of shock.

'Really, you will?' Rin said, Haru noticed a tear fall from Rin's eyes.

'Why are you crying?' Haru asked, folding his arms. Rin wiped his sleeve over his eyes.

'I'm not crying,' he lied, 'anyway, that is great, I will really look forward to it, I just need to tell Rei,' he said, Haru smiled.

'Yes, I guess it feels right for me to do it, ' he said, Rin then looked confused.

'Is something wrong, you aren't usually this emotional?' Rin said, still wiping tears from his eyes. Haru realised that Rin was right, he had really let his guard down and his tone was more emotional than ever, he wasn't sure why, but he felt like in this moment, he didn't need to put a mask on in front of Rin, as now they were going to be working even closer than before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news soon spreads about Haru becoming Rin's personal photographer. Haru has some trouble getting the idea in his head still, and decides to plan for christmas shopping. Soon, Rei informs them that Rin's rising popularity has lead to an amazing photo-shoot offer abroad for a large European clothes designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace is going to pick up from here, and Rin and Haru's relationship is also going to change and develop at a rapid pace as they are now working closer. Enjoy the chapter, and please note I have some surprises and ideas planned which will be unveiled in the next few chapters.

'Eh? Haruka is your personal photographer now?' Gou exclaimed. Rin had decided to take his sister out for lunch at 'The Sakura', she hadn't been there before, and the last few photo-shoots he had done had brought in quite a lot of money for him.

'Yes, he is a reliable photographer.'

'I heard you cried when he accepted the offer,' Gou said as she gently nudged her older brother.

'Who told you that?' he snapped.

'Rei was walking past and saw it, and it got to me,' Gou said, smiling. Rin shook his head.

'I wasn't crying, he must have not had his glasses on,' Rin said.

'If you say so,' Gou said, unconvinced. Rin treated Gou to macaroons and a big hot chocolate drink, which was good for the cold weather. He wasn't particularly hungry so just had a coffee. Gou took a sip from her hot chocolate, which caused her to get cream around her mouth. she then spoke again, 'oh yes! Your punk-rock photos were published today!' she said, pulling out a magazine. Rin grabbed it and flicked through.

'They really did use the eyeliner liberally,' Rin noted.

'You look so good in the leather though, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate at all if I was Haru,' Gou said, Rin threw his sister an unamused look.

'Can we please stop talking about my relationship with Haru.'

'I was just saying, you two do seem to get along and fit so well together though,' Gou stated, 'like you always say how he is an enigma.'

'Well you have made all sorts of comments about Sousuke's muscles, and the other day you said how you think that Makoto guy has the best back muscles ever,' Rin said, in attempt to change the subject. Gou rest a finger on her chin in confusion.

'What point are you trying to make with that?' Gou wondered, she then ate one of the macaroons, 'anyway, you do know you can tell me anything, onii-chan.' 

* * *

 Christmas shopping. That is what Haru was starting to plan. He was mostly at the stage of writing down who he needed to buy presents for and what he could buy. He obviously needed to buy things for family, which he had already found out about, then there were friends like Makoto and Nagisa, who he already had ideas for as well. On top of that, he looked like he was going to have to get his new friends in the modelling industry gifts: Rin, Rei and Sousuke. For Rei, he could probably get him a book or something, as Rin did mention that Rei liked reading at one point, and Sousuke would probably want a CD to work out to, as he liked to keep fit. As for Rin, Haru was stumped. He couldn't imagine what would fit for him. He had seen a pretty shark pendant necklace in a shop the other day, which reminded him of Rin, but he didn't know if he would like that sort of thing. As he sat in front of his notepad he let out a sigh, and just put a question mark next to Rin's name, that would have to do for now. Haru then heard his phone chime. He picked it up to see he had a text from Rin, it read 'can you come over mine?' Haru let out a sigh as he replied saying he had no idea where he lived. Rin soon text back with the address. Haru then put the notepad for one side, at least he knew what he was buying for most people.

 

Rin's apartment was walkable, and easy to find. When he got there he knocked, and was greeted by Rin. The apartment was different to what he expected, he expected the apartment to be very posh and full of expensive things, when in reality it was simple, and most notably had a painting of a cherry blossom tree on the wall.

'Haru, I thought I would call you over, since you are my personal photographer now,' Rin said reiterating the fact.

'Yes, I know, what has that got to do with anything,' Haru said, Rin passed Haru a glass of water, 'thanks,'

'We will be working close together now, so we might as well actually try and see each other,' Rin said, he then scratched the back of his neck. Haru noted that he did this a lot, maybe it was a nervous habit or something.

'I guess you are right... When is the next shoot?' Haru asked, trying to make conversation.

'He said there is a small shoot tomorrow, nothing big, just some winter fashion stuff,' Rin stated, 'oh yes, and Rei said he has recently been in contact with a European fashion company.'

'Yes, what does that mean?' Haru asked, swirling the water in his glass around.

'It means, I might be asked to do some abroad shoots,' Rin said, giving Haru a huge smile. Haru's eyes glimmered, he was happy for Rin, he could tell from his tone that it was something he really wanted. Haru realised that it meant he would have to come with him. Haru had never been to that side of the world.

'That, is big news.'

'I know,' Rin said, he then looked down at his watch, 'do you want to stay for dinner?'

'Sure,' Haru replied.

 

Rin was cooking a meat dish for dinner, Haru didn't really like meat, but he was going to eat it anyway. While Rin was cooking, the door opened. Sousuke walked through. He was sweating and looked tired.

'I'm back,' he said, he looked down at Haru, acknowledging him, and then looked back up at Rin.

'Why are you here?' Haru asked, confused at the situation. Sousuke let out a small laugh.

'I live here, didn't Rin tell you that we share this place,' Sousuke said, 'and no we are not dating, we have separate buildings and when we save up enough we are going to buy separate houses.'

'I see,' Haru said. Rin turned from his cooking and addressed the droopy eyed man.

'How was the shoot today?'

'Tiring, since it was an underwear shoot, they decided to make the studio really warm, which meant I was sweating all the way through it,' Sousuke said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

'Sounds hard, anyway, food is done,' Rin said, he then passed Sousuke and Haru bowls with the meal in. Haru took a cautious bite. It was good, he didn't normally like meat but this wasn't too bad, Rin clearly knew how to cook well, 'is it ok, Haru?'

 'Great,' he said giving Rin a small smile. Rin watched Haru eat, he smiled a little and gazed in his direction.

'Hey, aren't you going to ask me how mine is?' Sousuke said jokingly. Rin snapped out of the gaze. 

'Ok then. How is your food, Sousuke?' Rin snapped, Sousuke smirked.

'It's very nice,' he replied. When they finished eating, Haru decided it would be best to leave, as he needed to sleep before the next days shoot.

'Haru, can I have your address,' Rin asked, before Haru left. The blue eyed man let out a sigh and scribbled the address down on a piece of paper, 'thank you, see you tomorrow,' Rin said, waving his friend off.

'You too, Rin,' Haru said, he then left and closed the door behind him

* * *

 'We're done,' Haru said, finishing off the day's shoot. Rin slumped and pulled off the winter coat and scarf he was wearing.

'I'm sweating so much,' he said, making his way over to get himself a glass of water. Haru had just finished his first shoot as Rin's personal photographer, it was amazing as always, and Haru was beginning to feel more like he had made the right decision after all after the good shoot. Rei had disappeared during the shoot. As Rin went to get his drink, he reappeared, he jogged towards the pair. Rei's purple eyes seemed to have a glint of happiness to them.

'Rin-san! Haruka!' he said, 'I got news from the European company, they want Rin to do a shoot in France, next week,' he said, Rin nearly spluttered his water.

'Next week? That is so soon!' Rin said.

'Don't worry,' Rei said tapping the frames of his glasses, 'it will all be sorted, a first class flight followed by a stay in a top class hotel,' he said.

'Right, I guess that is all cool, right Haru,' Rin said, Haru looked to one side.

'Yeah, I can go,' he said, Haru was honestly overwhelmed, he had never imagined that he would be travelling across the globe with Rin, it was something he was looking forward to.

 

'So, are you looking forward to next week?' Rin asked Haru, as they started to walk back Haru's apartment, as Rin had insisted that Haru let him come over, and Haru agreed, despite the apartment being a total mess.

'Yes, it's scary,' Haru said, Rin let out a laugh.

'Don't be scared it will be fine, and anyway, hopefully this will mean my career will soon get bigger,' Rin stated.

'Yeah, I guess you are right,' Haru said, he then turned to walk down the road where he lived, 'it's hard to get my head around,' Haru muttered. Rin rose an eyebrow.

'What does that mean?'

'The idea that I am your personal photographer... and not a freelancer who works for himself to make a living,' Haru confessed. He then went to open his apartment door.

'Well you are now,' Rin stated, Rin looked around Haru's apartment.

'Sorry it's a bit of a mess right now, I haven't had time to tidy,' Haru said, as he walked in. Rin followed.

'It's nice,' Rin replied, he then found a chair to sit on, 'anyway, Christmas is soon, have you thought about presents?'

'A little,' Haru said, not wanting to admit he had no clue what to get Rin.

'How about you, what do you want?' Rin asked. Haru froze up, he honestly had not thought about the idea. He flitted his eyes to the floor and shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, surprise me.'

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke have their first abroad shoot. Haru finds himself flying halfway across the world. A screw up with the bookings leads to Haru and Rin getting closer than ever and Rin shows Haru a new sight before the photo-shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while since it is a bit longer than the previous chapters, and it was originally going to be longer than this but I decided to split the France visit into two chapters, and I have had personal commitments over the last few days. This is the build up to the shoot, and I hope you liked it. I have BIG plans for the next chapter, so I will get it done as soon as possible.

'Oiy, Sousuke, have you seen my underwear?' Rin asked. Sousuke looked up from his suitcase.

'There is some in your drawer, you will only need a few pairs as it's only a couple of nights,' he called. Rin entered Sousuke's room. They were packing for their photoshoot. Sousuke looked calm, and was nearly done. However, Rin was a flustered mess and still had a fair bit to do.

'No, I need my cherry blossom ones,' Rin said, adjusting the headband he was wearing, 'they are not in my drawer,' Sousuke got up and looked in his own drawer, he then found them crumpled in the corner, he threw them over to Rin.

'There, they probably got mixed up in the wash,' he said.

'Thank you, now I best get on and finish packing, then I might go and see Haru to check how he is doing,' after Rin left the room, Sousuke shouted out to him.

'Anyway, how did that sportswear shoot go the other day?'

'Good,' Rin shouted back, 'Haru did some really nice action shots.' 

 

Rin ringed the bell on Haru's door. Moments later the door swung open.

'Yes?' Haru said.

'Hi, are you ready for tomorrow, early morning.'

'Yes, I am ready, come in,' Haru said. Rin noticed that Haru was wearing just a t-shirt and his underwear. As he entered, he saw a blue suitcase, which looked packed, and his black camera on top. Rin noticed how Haru's camera was quite battered. The black box had various dents and scratches, and it was an old model, he could tell that Haru had had it a while.

'Wow, you are so organised,' Rin said, 'I only just finished,' he said.

'I just wanted to get it done, what are the plans for getting to the airport anyway?' Haru asked.

'You could bring your stuff over and sleep over ours?' Rin suggested. Haru tilted his head.

'Where will I sleep though?'

'On the sofa,' Rin said, something flickered over Haru's face for a moment, Rin thought it was disappointment. Did he want an extra bed in the apartment or something?

'I guess that will work,' Haru said. Haru then grabbed some trousers which were thrown on top of the sofa and put them on.

'Well, we best get this stuff over now, as it's already getting dark,' Haru then nodded and began to roll his suitcase out of the apartment, Rin carried Haru's hand luggage for him and they began to take the walk to Rin's place.

* * *

Haru looked up at the clock, it was 1am. He had trouble sleeping on the sofa. Rin had tried to make it as comfy as possible for him, by giving him a duvet and a couple of pillows. However, he was still cold. He needed someone else's body heat. He imagined what it would be like for Rin to had let him share the bed with him. It would have been a squash, as Rin's bed was only a single, so not designed for two grown men. Haru thought for a moment what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as Rin. Their legs entwined due to the lack of space, Rin probably shaved his legs, so they would be smooth, as opposed to his own which were rough due to the fine, dark hairs on them. Rin's face would be so peaceful in sleep, his mouth closed, his eyes relaxed and his red hair spread onto his pillow, with some flopping in his face. Rin would be a peaceful sleeper, as Haru could not hear a sound from his room at this moment, only deep snores from Sousuke's room. But it wasn't happening, he was alone on the sofa, and that wasn't changing so he decided to try and get some sleep before the morning came.

 

Rin and Sousuke were up at 7am, so they woke Haru up as well while they were at it. They got dressed and got a taxi to the plane station. Their plane was at 10am, and they would be in France in the evening, due to time-zones. When they got their, they would have the evening and night to cool down from the twelve hour flight, and then the photo-shoot would be the next day. When they got to the airport, time moved very quickly. Rei along with Sousuke's agent were already there, and they had to pass through their luggage and go through the checks. When they got to the departures lounge, the group found the nearest cafe so they could have food and drink. Haru was still incredibly tired so had the strongest coffee they served, as even though it tasted disgusting to him, it helped wake him up. It was almost a relief that the waiting time went by incredibly quickly, as Rin spent the entire time dragging Haru through the shops, especially the clothes one, where he bought himself a ton of cheap accessories for himself. Rin's obsession with accessories made Haru want to roll his eyes, but he understood that it was fine as at least it made him happy. However, it was a relief when their flight was called and the tedious wait ended.

 

They were in first class on the plane, Haru had never flown first class, it was completely different to economy, as the seats were spacious and leather, and there were waiters giving their passengers champagne and the flight hadn't even taken off.

'Haru, here!' Rin said pointing out their seats, Haru was going to be sat next to Rin. When the waiter came around with the champagne, they both accepted it, 'cheers,' Rin said holding his glass out, Haru clinked it with his and then they began sipping it. It was sweet and pleasant to drink, Haru soon downed his, a little too quickly. As when the safety speech was being made, he felt dizzy and couldn't hear it properly. Soon the plane took off. Haru and Rin felt their heads slam against the back of their seats as the plane rose from the ground. Haru really regretted drinking his champagne so quickly at this point, his head started spinning as he felt the plane continue to rocket off into the sky. It was a relief when he felt the straighten back out, and the flight was up. Rin looked out of the window, 'it looks so pretty!'

'Yeah, it does,' Haru said, looking himself. The sky was a beautiful and clear blue, except for the wispy clouds. He was sat very close to Rin. He could look at Rin closely, look at the small smile on his lips as he looked out at the sky, and the slight glint in his eyes from his clear excitement. These were the sort of things he wanted to see last night, he wanted to see Rin closely. Rin leaned back in his chair.

'I'm going to try and get some sleep on the flight,' he announced, he then put on the complimentary eye-mask and leaned into his seat. Haru looked at his sleepy face for a moment, it was sweet and he didn't want to disturb it. He decided that he best try and do the same.

 

Haru was unable to sleep through the entire flight, he just couldn't get comfortable, Rin on the other hand did get sleep. Haru would wake Rin whenever there were meals, and then Rin would doze back off. Haru was incredibly tired by the time the plane landed, but yet still couldn't sleep. When the plane landed, Haru gently gave Rin a shove.

'Rin, we are here,' he said, Rin then stirred.

'Mmph,' he said, he then took the eye-mask off and woke up. His eyes were still sleepy and he had bed hair, he looked younger and more innocent. He then rubbed his eyes a little, 'when are we getting off?' he asked.

'Now, I think,' Haru said, as he reached for his backpack. The announcement was made that they could get off. So they did.

'My ears are all blocked,' Rin moaned, as he walked off the plane.

'Try blowing your nose or something,' Haru replied, even though he was so tired he was struggling to keep his eyes open. When they got to luggage collection, they realised they had lost Rei, Sousuke and Sousuke's agent. They knew it wouldn't exactly be hard to find the trio when one was a 6'1 model and one was a young guy with blue hair. However, they found Haru and Rin first. When they had reunited, they went to wait for their luggage. Haru watched the luggage roll around the conveyor belts. Luckily, theirs was on the belt after a few cycles, so they grabbed their bags and made their way to the exit. As they exited, Haru noticed a group of schoolgirls stare at their group. Why were they staring? Maybe they recognised Rin and Sousuke, since they were becoming big names. All the same, Rei helped lead the group out and into a taxi.

 

The taxi lead them all the way to the hotel, Haru looked out of the window as they drove by, taking in the scenery.

'Can we see the Eiffel tower tonight?' Rin asked.

'Really, Rin?' Sousuke asked, he was clearly exhausted from the flight. 

'Please, I haven't ever been to France,' he then pouted.

'Well we have no plans this evening,' Rei stated.

'Yeah, because I just want to eat and then sleep,' Sousuke said, stretching out. Haru let out a sigh.

'I will go with you Rin,' Haru said, Rin then gave Haru a big grin in appreciation.

 

Haru's initial reaction to the hotel was just 'wow' it was swish. He had only seen such sort of places in TV shows, the whole hotel was huge, and elegantly decorated with marble. As soon as they entered, Sousuke's agent and Rei made their way to the reception to check the booking. Rin slumped down in an elaborate chair.

'This is nice,' Rin said, Haru continued to look in the direction of the agents. Rei appeared to be deep in conversation with the receptionist. He was trying to say something in French but even Haru could tell his pronunciation was way off. Moments later, Rei's expression changed to one of annoyance, he continued to talk in French. Rei had clearly been using a Japanese to French dictionary to learn his phrases. Moments later, Sousuke's agent shook her head, they then turned around and made their way back to Haru and the models.

'Bad news,' Sousuke's agent said.

'There has been a mistake with the booking, apparently the booking for Haruka's room did not go through properly,' Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

'What does that mean?' Sousuke asked. Rei then turned to Haru and gave a pained expression.

'By the looks of things, you won't be able to stay in this hotel. The receptionist kindly gave me some addresses for other nearby hotels which have vacancies. However, they are all a lot more... budget friendly than this one,' Haru understood the case, he felt a shot of disappointment, as this hotel was stunning but there was nothing he could do to change the fact, so he nodded in acceptance, 'also, we will pick you up for the photo-shoot and you can still eat here tomorrow evening.'

'No, that isn't fair,' Rin said, interrupting Rei. Rin had an annoyed expression on his face and his arms were folded, 'Haru is part of our team now, and shouldn't get treated as less than that, despite the mistake with the hotel booking.'

'We know, but we can't change it!' Rei explained. Rin shook his head.

'Haru, you can share my room with me, you deserve it,' Rin gazed at Haru as he said this, his red eyes looking into his own blue ones. Haru felt his heart beat a little quicker at this suggestion.

'But the room is only designed for one,' Rei stated.

'All single rooms still have a double bed, and I'm sure a fancy hotel like this could fit two guys into a single room, I don't mind,' Rin said, Rei then finally nodded, 'Haru, what do you say?'

'That would be great, thank you Rin.'

 

A member of staff lead Haru and Rin to their room.

'Sorry it is a bit small for two,' he said as he gave then the key. Rin unlocked the room. It was not small at all, at least Haru thought. The whole room smelt fresh, and the sheets were immaculate white satin. As soon as they entered, Rin spread out on to the bed.

'I wouldn't let you miss this,' he said.

'Thanks... it's amazing,' Haru said, as he looked at the elegant decor of the room.

'Yeah, but I would rather us try not to get too close when sleeping,' Rin said, Haru felt a slight disappointment, he was hoping he would finally see the Rin he envisioned the previous night, but he wouldn't. Anyway, he was still confused at why he wanted to see Rin like that anyway. Rin then got back up and walked towards his suitcase. He went through his bag and pulled out a formal outfit, which he then hung in the wardrobe to stop it creasing. Haru decided to do the same with the formal clothes he had packed as well. When Haru finished hanging up the outfit, Rin spoke.

'Want to go to the Eiffel tower then?' he asked. Haru grabbed his camera from his backpack and then looked back up to Rin.

'Sure.'

 

The pair first went to Rei's room to tell him the plan, he agreed with it and said it was fine. Rin then hailed a taxi outside the hotel. As they climbed in, Rin clapped his hands in excitement.

'You are acting like a kid,' Haru observed, 'and we haven't even unpacked properly.'

'We are only here for two nights, and as long as any formal clothes are hung up we are fine,' Rin said, Haru was too tired to argue back, so he went with it. Soon the Taxi dropped them off. Rin found himself a tourist map and then worked out the route, 'just down here,' he said, pointing to a road on the map. Haru nodded and decided to follow Rin. It was starting to get dark, so the tower would probably be all lit up, it would be worth photographing. Even though Haru was incredibly tired, he still turned his camera on, and snapped some photo's on the way to the tower.

'There it is,' Haru said, he pointed, it was indeed right in front of them, the giant tower, lights lit up as it was getting dark. It was just like in photo's, just up close. Haru pulled out his camera and began snapping about ten photos.

'Take one of me,' Rin said, standing in front of the tower and posing, Haru took the photo, trying his best to keep his camera in focus despite his exhaustion.

'Done,' he said.

'One together?' Rin asked.

'You are a pain,' Haru said, he then passed the camera to Rin and let him take a photo of them together.

'You aren't smiling,' Rin observed, as he looked at the photo they had just taken. Haru gave no response, 'you are tired aren't you?' Rin stated.

'Yes,' Haru replied.

'Well I have seen what I have wanted to seen, so I think we should get food and go back,' They found themselves buying food from the nearest open stand which sold food, they were unfamiliar with most the items on the menu, so Rin ordered them both crepes. Haru enjoyed his crepe, it was sweet but tasty. However, Rin took one mouthful then complained, 'too sweet,' he said.

'It was your idea to order it,' Haru said as he continued to munch his own crepe, 'also, at least eat it properly, you are getting chocolate all in your hair,' Rin then tucked his hair behind his ear and continued to eat in the same manner.

'Better?' he asked, Haru finished eating his and passed Rin the napkin it came with.

'Use this to wipe the mess away,' he said. Rin took the napkin and wiped the chocolate away. He then threw the remainder of his crepe into the nearest bin.

'Way too sweet,' he said

 

When they got back to the hotel, Haru was only fit for sleep. He could shower in the morning, so he just changed into sleeping clothes and lied in the double bed. The bed was comfy and pleasant. Rin soon joined him. Rin slept with his back facing Haru, creating a barrier between their faces. Haru could still feel his soft body heat though, the soft body heat made it so comfortable for him that he soon drifted off in to a good nights sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the shoot arrives, it is a new level for Haru, Rin and Sousuke. After the shoot, they end up having a fancy meal and Haru makes an unexpected move on Rin and neither of them know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is where it starts guys, I am not going to say too much, but this chapter was so good to write, and trust me there will be more of this in the near future. I hope you enjoy this one, as the build-up to their relationship is nearly complete.

Suit. That is what Rin would be wearing, a suit. An expensive designer one, the shoot was just of Rin and Sousuke in suits, there would be no outfit changes, since the company only wanted them in one outfit for now, since it was their first appearance on this side of the world. A stylist dressed him into the suit, to make sure it was on properly. He then had to have his hair and make-up done. Make-up was just the usual powder to stop his face looking shiny and his hair was tied into a ponytail. When they were done, him and Sousuke went out into the room where the photographs would be taken. The studio was much bigger than any other studio he had been in before, so it was hard to find their way around.

'You are looking pretty good,' Rin said to Sousuke, who was wearing a similar suit to himself.

'You aren't looking bad either, how was it sleeping with Nanase?' he asked, as they made their way to the room.

'It wasn't bad actually, he is a quiet sleeper, unlike somebody I know,' Rin said, glaring at Sousuke. Sousuke just let out a laugh to himself because he knew he was a snorer and that he couldn't change it.

 

When they got to the studio, Haru was there setting up his camera. He looked trendy but casual in his clothes and looked well rested. As they entered Haru looked up, his cheeks flushes a little. Rin didn't know why, but he thought Haru looked kind of cute when he blushed.

* * *

 'I'm ready,' Haru said, as he finished taking the practice shots. Haru wasn't going to get full control over this shoot, as workers for the company had requests on what sort of poses they wanted Rin and Sousuke in. For the first pose, they stood with their bodies facing each other and they turned their heads to look at the camera. Haru chose an angle to take the photo from, and then took the shots. The shots were crisp and clear. For the next pose they stood facing forward with cool facial expressions, even though Rin ended up looking more 'seductive' rather than 'cool', the face he pulled made Haru's hands feel warm for a second. All the same he managed to get the photos done. This was a lot harder than what he had done before, as he had people behind him shouting things in French, and then make-up artists coming out every few minutes to add more powder to the models' faces to stop them looking shiny or sweaty. All the same, he was enjoying the shoot, he was seeing yet another side to Rin when he was in his suit, the suit looked really good on him as it was clearly well fitted, and with his hair tied up as well Haru thought he looked smart.

'Are you ok, guys?' Rei asked, Rin and Sousuke gave small nods. Haru then moved on to the next pose, this was taking a while as it felt like it had been a while. The next pose was one with the pair stood back to back while appearing to be adjusting their suits. Sousuke holding on to the knot of his tie and Rin pinching the cuff of one of his sleeves as if doing up cufflinks. Before Haru could even take the first picture, a man appeared on the set with a bottle of hairspray to fix up Rin and Sousuke's hair, along with a woman with a make up brush following him. Rin looked over at Haru and gave him a subtle eye-roll. Even he was not used to this amount of touch ups. Haru would usually get annoyed by this sort of thing, but the fact that he was photographing Rin kept him happy. Apparently there was just one more after this, he took the photo's trying to keep the camera in good focus. The stylists then reappeared to do more touch ups, and then the pair posed with Rin leaning on Sousuke's shoulder. Haru got these photos over and done with, even though halfway through a makeup artist insisted that Sousuke's forehead was looking shiny so needed more powder. Haru then took the final photo, they were finally done. 

 

The moment Haru said it was over, everyone cheered. Rin and Sousuke fist bumped each other, and everyone else in the room reacted similarly. Haru carefully put his camera away, knowing that the studio said they wanted to keep Haru's camera to save and print the photo's from.

'Haru,' Rin said, he had his arm up, ready to give a high-five, Haru smiled and slapped the hand. Rin gave Haru a big grin.

'I know it was hard, but you did great!'

'Thanks, it wasn't that bad,' Haru said in response. Haru looked down at his watch, it was 1:30pm, he hadn't eaten lunch yet, 'should we get lunch?' Haru asked.

'Yeah, plus we can do some siteseeing,' Rin said.

 

By the time Rin had gotten changed into his normal clothes, it was two, they knew there was no point having too much to eat as they were having a big meal that night.

'The suit fit well on you,' Haru said as they walked to somewhere where they could get food.

'Really?' Rin said in response, he then smirked, 'also, I bet you liked the fact I had my hair in a ponytail,'

'You are still making reference to that?' Haru said in annoyance.

'I still think that compliment was off for you, and it's fine to think I am attractive, lot's of people do,' Rin said as he continued to tease his photographer, 'that is why I am a model,'

'I'm not trying to say anything, anyway, your hair looks decent down as well,' Rin let out a snort.

'You really are a piece of work,' he said.

'Here Rin,' Haru said, 'we can eat here.'

 

They stoppped at a fast food place. They ordered two colas and a portion of chips to share. When their food arrived they continued their discussion.

'Where should we visit this afternoon?' Rin inquired, as he took a chip. Haru shrugged his shoulders, 'you can take photos.'

'No, they have my camera,' Haru muttered. Rin went into his bag. He pulled out a digit camera, it was not as effective as Haru's professional quality camera but it would do the job.

'Use this instead,' Rin said, pushing the small red camera in Haru's direction. Haru looked at the camera as he picked up a chip.

'Thanks,' he said. he then put the camera in his pocket. As he did, he realised Rin was looking over at him, in a way which could easily be taken as complete adoration.

 

When they finished eating, they found Sousuke waiting outside.

‘You found us?’ Rin asked, Sousuke gave his friend a small smile.

‘Yeah, I was wondering where you had gone, and I saw you and Nanase in the window.’

‘Right,’ Rin said, ‘we were going to go for a bit of sightseeing, want to come?’ Rin asked.

‘Why not,’ Sousuke said in response. Haru turned on the camera Rin had lent him. It was weird to hold in his hands, much smaller than his normal cameras. When it turned on, he snapped an image of Rin and Sousuke mid-conversation. The quality was, as expected, not as clear as his normal camera.

 

The three decided the best way to do their sightseeing was to go on a bus tour. Haru persuaded Rin and Sousuke to get a seat inside rather than on the open-top, as the winter weather meant that being exposed would be an unpleasant experience. When the bus started, a woman approached holding headphones so they could listen to narration during the tour (luckily it was in different languages, Japanese being one of them), Rin and Sousuke both took a pair while Haru politely declined, as he wanted to get something else out of this tour. Haru didn’t understand a word of it. He leaned towards the window with his camera turned on. Whenever he saw an interesting building, house, statue or other monument, he would take a picture. Haru looked over, Rin was in the seat next to him, his headphones on, occasionally nodding his head as he took in whatever was being said. Sousuke, who was sat in the seat across was looking out of the window intently as he listened to the narration. He then turned to take some more photos. The bus went near the Eiffel tower again, Haru took the opportunity to take a few more photos, since it was still light out. City photography was another sort that Haru enjoyed, before he met Rin, he would nearly exclusively photograph nature, city and street photography and nothing else. The tour eventually came to an end. Rin and Sousuke removed their headphones and they then walked off the bus; Haru’ legs feeling a little numb from where he had been sat down for so long.

 

Dinner that night was in the restaurant. When the trio got back to the hotel, Sousuke’s agent and Rei were already waiting in the foyer.

‘Dinner is going to beautiful,’ Rei said, smiling to himself.

‘Right, when are we going for dinner?’ Sousuke asked, it was currently 5:30, the bus tour had killed a lot of time. Rei checked to find out that they had a table reserved for 6:30, an hour from now. They had to get changed.

 

Rin and Haru made their way back to their room. Haru got changed in the bathroom. It didn’t take him long to change into a shirt and trousers, he then looked in the mirror as he made ensured his tie, which was blue with a dolphin silhouette on the bottom’ was even and that he looked presentable. He exited the room to see Rin was already ready. As Haru stepped out, he noticed Rin’s cheeks flush a gentle shade of pink.

‘You look amazing, Haru,’ Rin said in a shy tone. Haru tilted his head.

‘Amazing?’ Haru said, he was shocked by Rin’s comment, nobody had ever referred to Haru as being ‘amazing’ in any aspect. Rin then straightened his back.

‘Well, I just mean you look good in formal clothes, am I not allowed to compliment you?’

‘True, you look good too,’ Haru said in response.

‘Anyway, we should go and meet up with the others, if not we might miss our meal, and Rei might give me an earful if that happened,’ Rin then imitated Rei’s voice, ‘but Rin-san missing a formal meal is not beautiful at all!’ Haru let out a small giggle at Rin’s impression, Haru felt his heart racing, he didn’t know why, but he felt like he wanted to do more with Rin, he had no idea what or why. He decided to drop the thought, he was probably just a little tired from the long day.

 

The restaurant was just as elaborate as the rest of the hotel. Lots of cream and gold, and waiters and waitresses dressed smartly and serving from platters. Haru thought the whole place was like something out of an American film or TV show. The group were seated and then made their orders. Much to Haru’s delight, they served a mackerel dish, which he ordered in a heartbeat. A smile appeared on Rin’s face when he noticed they served steak, Rin loved eating meat, he told Haru hoped he would enjoy it much more than the ‘crappy crepe’ he had had the previous day. Rei called out the ordered, in his poorly pronounced French, then the waited left. Rei began to speak.

‘Rin-san, Sousuke, you both looked beautiful in the shoot today,’

‘Thanks,’ Rin said. Rei tapped the frames of his glasses.

‘I have already had a few more overseas modelling requests for you two.’

‘That sounds great,’ Sousuke said, he then glanced over to Haru, ‘will Nanase be joining us on any of them.’

‘Well, these requests seem to be for you and Rin separately, but he will be going on any shoots Rin has, as it is his job,’ Rei explained. Haru was confused by Sousuke, he didn’t know if it was just his serious appearance and tone or if Sousuke had a genuine issue with him, but Sousuke always came across as being cold to Haru, but he had no idea why. He was simply Rin’s photographer and nothing else. Haru’s train of thought was interrupted when the food arrived. It all smelt amazing, and was presented and served in a way which made it look like it wanted to be eaten.

‘Bon ape tit,’ Rei said. Rin let out a laugh.

‘It’s bon appetit,’ he stated, correcting Rei’s mistake.

 

After the meal, Rin and Haru retired to their room. Rin started to undress, in front of Haru.

‘Rin,’ Haru said, in confusion.

‘Oh come on, we are both men,’ Rin said. Haru then unbuttoned his own shirt.

‘Hey, you haven’t got a bad body,’ Rin observed. Haru remained silent. Rin’s own shirt was unbuttoned and he was in his underwear. Haru looked at Rin’s boxers. Cherry blossoms. The boxers were covered in a cherry blossom pattern.

‘Those boxers…’ Haru said, Rin stopped getting changed for a moment and stood up.

‘Yeah, these are my favourite pair, I always wear them during big shoots as I like to think they give me good luck,’ Rin said. Rin continued to stand. Haru looked at him. He took in all of his features. Haru looked at Rin’s lips. They looked soft and kissable. The colour of them were perfect as they weren’t too dark or too light for his skin tone. Haru rubbed his own lips together, they had chapped slightly from the winter weather. He then looked back at Rin’s, Haru wondered what they would feel like to kiss. He wanted to know what they felt like to kiss. Without thinking, Haru decided that he was going to find out right now.

 

Haru pressed his lips against Rin’s. They were just as soft as they looked. He began to gently kiss them. He wrapped one hand around Rin’s waist and then laced the other hand into Rin’s hair. Rin was not resisting, he joined in, letting their lips kiss passionately, he ran a hand over Haru’s chest and stroked the other over Haru’s cheek. They made their way over to the wall, where they stayed and continued to kiss. Haru had the sudden realisation that he was kissing Rin Matsuoka, but what of it? Maybe Rin was making an act, faking it for Haru’s sake, or maybe it was more. Haru had no idea what he felt about Rin, but all he wanted right now was to kiss him. Chills went up his spine as their passionate kiss continued. Haru had never has a kiss like this before, it made him feel more alive than usual and it made his heart race. He then slowly pulled away. He began to breathe deeply, his forehead still touching Rin’s. Rin continued to gaze at Haru. The kiss was over.

‘Nice,’ Rin said, that was all. No complaining or asking why, just ‘nice’; that was all he said. Haru wanted answers on what would be of them since they had just made out in such a passionate manner, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to get them now, ‘I was right about you being an enigma,’ Rin said, as he finished getting changed for bed.

‘We need to pack for the morning’s flight,’ Haru stated, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

That night Rin slept facing Haru, much closer to Haru than before. Rin sleeping was just how Haru imagined, his firey eyes looking gentle in sleep, his face looking innocent as his lips covered his sharp teeth and his expression was relaxed. His hair spread onto the pillow and his breathing was soft. Haru could watch Rin like this all night, but he knew he had to sleep. Haru gently touched Rin’s hip for a moment, running a hand over the soft skin. Haru wondered about him and Rin, he had kissed him that night yet he seemed to act like nothing had changed that night. Nobody had said ‘I love you’ and Rin hadn’t declared anything about them. Maybe they were going to stay how they are for now. Haru was still confused how he felt about Rin, was he falling for him or was he still just curious about the model? The longer he stared at Rin’s sleeping face, the more confused he became, so he decided to close his eyes and get some sleep before the morning’s flight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru arrive back in Japan. Christmas is fast approaching, and is still confused over the kiss he shared with Rin in France. Rin and Haru recieve the news of another abroad shoot, except this one will be quite the experience for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad you all liked the previous chapter, so here is the next. Yes, there will be a christmas chapter in the future. Also, don't worry, despite the nude shoot, this fic will still be kept pg-13, and I am certainly looking forward to writing the next chapter.

'You kissed onii-chan!' Gou exclaimed, as she passed Haru his coffee.

'Who told you,' Haru said, taking the coffee. Gou innocently put her hands behind her back.

'Onii-chan.'

'Why did he tell you that?' Haru said, not believing Gou's response. Gou put a finger to her chin.

'Ok, he slipped out with it,' Gou said, 'I asked him about the shoot, and when he said you two shared a room I jokingly said that I bet he enjoyed getting romantic with you and then he snapped and said "who told you that we kissed" and then I said no one and he realised that he had screwed up,' Gou said, Haru shook his head as he took in the story.

'Idiot,' he muttered, 'anyway, it was nothing. We were tired and probably drunk.'

'Do you have a crush on onii-chan?' Gou asked. Haru frowned.

'No!' He snapped, Gou stood back in shock, 'Just because we work together it is nothing,' Haru said.

'It's just you two seem so interested in each other,' Gou stated, Haru gave no response, she then reached into her back pocket for a magazine, 'there are some more pictures of onii-chan in here which you took,' Gou said, Haru flicked through. Rin looked great as always. Haru took the last gulp of his coffee and got up.

'I'm going now,' Haru said, and left.

 

Haru had been confused ever since he had kissed Rin. Did he have a crush on Rin? He wasn't used to crushes or falling in love, he was interested in Rin and found him attractive. Maybe he was, but at the same time he just didn't know. Rin probably wouldn't feel the same way anyway, he was a gorgeous up and coming model with an ample fan-base, while he was a photographer and a nobody. Haru hadn't had any shoot requests for Rin that day, he hadn't even properly spoken to Rin since they had got back to Japan. That morning, Haru had went Christmas shopping, since it was a only about two weeks away. He had finally decided on a present for Rin, he had went with his instinct on it, despite the fact he was at first worried about how Rin would take it, but he had kissed the guy so he was sure he would be fine. Haru still had his camera with him though, he decided he was going to do some nature photography, as that was what he still loved doing, and it would help take his mind off Rin.

* * *

 Rin opened his apartment door, Rei was stood there with a phone and a pile of papers.

'Information about a shoot next week,' Rei said, 'you will be going abroad again,' Rei said, as he walked through the door and sat on the sofa.

'What about it then?' Rin asked.

'It's for a women's eye-candy Christmas themed magazine, the shoot is in Australia.'

'Australia?' Rin said, confused at why a Christmas shoot would be there.

'You will be back in Japan a few days before Christmas, so no need to worry about that,' Rei said, scrambling through his neat pile of paper, 'oh yes, one more thing about this shoot: you will be naked.'

'Naked?' Rin said in shock, he was horribly confused: a Christmas shoot in Australia where he would be nude. Then it struck him, Haru would see him naked.

'It's nothing to worry about, it's not a porno, so nothing will actually be on show, but you will still need to get naked,' Rei said, reassuring Rin. Rin felt his cheeks burn red. He still hadn't gotten over the thrill and confussion which ran over him when Haru kissed him. Now he was going to have to get butt naked in front of the guy who kissed him in a hotel in France.

'Do I have to do it?' Rin asked, Rei nodded and tapped the frame of his glasses.

'Yes Rin, it will really boost your popularity, and you do have a perfect body,' Rei stated, Rin realised there was no point arguing. Rei stood up, 'ok, thanks for letting me in, I best phone Haruka soon, to let him know,' As Rei shut the door behind him, Rin just sat there in silence. He had no idea how he felt about Haru, he found the kiss great, and he thought Haru was great. Gou had earlier accused him of being in love with the photographer, but he just didn't know. He wanted to deny her claims, but deep down, he didn't know how he felt about that blue eyed photographer.

* * *

Haru finished his afternoon of nature photography. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel quite as passionate about nature photography as he used to. He still enjoyed it and took some good photos which would be good for selling, but he just didn't get feel anything special. Maybe it was the fact that when he photographed Rin, it made him so invigorated that anything else didn't feel quite the same in comparison. As he made his way back to his apartment, he bumped into a familiar figure. Makoto.

'Haru!' he said, suprised to see his friend.

'Hi, Makoto,' he said.

'I heard that you are working directly for Rin now!' Makoto said, Haru gave no response, 'that is great, I have seen all the photos you have taken and they are all so amazing!' Makoto said.

'Thanks, I like photographing Rin,' Haru said, 'how have your university studies been?' he asked. Makoto gave his friend a warm smile.

'Very good! I am looking forward to Christmas,' he said, Makoto then lowered his voice, 'Nagisa told me something earlier... about you and Rin.'

'What is it?' Haruka asked. Makoto gave his friend an embarrassed look.

'I heard you kissed him in France,' Makoto said, Haru felt a pain in his head, as the dreaded topic was brought up once again, Makoto continued to speak, 'I mean, if you want to tell me anything about you two don't be sc-'

'There is nothing going on between us,' Haru said, annoyed and confused at how the story about them had spread, 'look, we are colleagues and nothing else. Nice to see you, Makoto,' Haru then walked past his friend before he could say anything else.

 

Haruka had nothing to do that evening, so he took a bath. he let himself soak in the bath for a good hour. He let the water calm his tense muscles. Before he could finish, he heard the door bell ring. Haru let out a sigh and pulled himself out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see Rin stood there.

'Haru, can I come in?' he asked, Haru indicated for him to enter.

'I haven't spoken to you since we got back in Japan,' Rin said. Haru gave no response.

'No new shoots then?' Haru asked as he watched Rin enter. Rin was not phased by Haru's lack of clothes.

'Just the Christmas one in two days, which you knew about,' he said, 'well there is another abroad one next week. It's in Australia and I will be nude,' Rin said. Haru felt his heart beat a little quicker. Nude. He was going to see the guy he had kissed nude. He gave no response, 'I know it's not ideal, but it will bring in a lot of money,' Rin said.

'I guess I will do it,' Haru said reluctantly. This was shit luck in practice. First he kisses the model, then he has to photograph him nude. At least they would get a nice holiday again.

'Oh yes, and Christmas!' Rin said, Haru walked over to his camera and rubbed some of the finger prints off it. His camera was getting battered, he had had it a long time, and it was a good camera, but Haru sadly knew the end of it's life was coming to an end. He would dread it when it did, as he would have to fork out for another one.

'What about Christmas?' Haru said.

'It's soon isn't it, have you got any plans?' Rin asked. Haru shrugged, 'you can spend the day with Sousuke and I, if you want,' Rin said.

'We will see,' Haru said, 'anyway, see you in two, days, as that is when the Christmas one is, isn't it?' Haru said.

'Yeah, right,' Rin said, 'Rei will probably phone you with details about the Australian one,' Rin said, as he got up, 'nice to talk to you,' as Rin left, Haru felt even more confused, Rin had acted completely natural and hadn't mentioned the kiss once, maybe it never happened and it was a dream. Rin's avoidance of the subject just made him wonder how Rin felt about the kiss, maybe he should just stop thinking about it and hope that he would forget about it. However, Haru knew that he couldn't quite see that happening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru go to Australia for the shoot, it turns out they have no time for sightseeing first, as when they get there the first thing to do is the shoot. After the shoot and finally doing some sightseeing, Rin comes to terms with his feelings and tells Haru the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to say much, but this is a big and important chapter, and also pretty fitting because of the upcoming free! ep. I hope you all enjoy the nude shoot, and what comes after it. Also, after this chapter, I might take a while to get the next one out as I do want to do some plans and make sure I have ideas for the rest of the story (since we are about halfway through now) as I tend to get stuck when writing the later half of a story/fic. So if the next chapter takes a while to be published, don't worry as I will still be working on it, but just making some plans to ensure I don't end up getting stuck and giving up near the end of the novel due to poor planning.

Haru had finished packing for the mornings flight. Here he was again. Flying to a foreign country to photograph Rin. Haru had a copy of the magazine with the photos from the French shoot, Nagisa had managed to buy it for him. He wanted to take it with him as he thought Rin looked so good in those photos. The Christmas shoot from a few days ago had also went well, Haru did miss doing spontaneous shoots with Rin, as he didn't have time to do them as he was so busy doing formal shoots. That was what he got with being his personal photographer. He was hoping that the shoot would not be awkward, they were both grown men working together. That is what Haru told himself. Maybe Haru would be able to get some spontaneous photos of Rin during the trip. Haru has heard that Australia is very hot this time of year, so he made sure he packed lots of cool clothes, rather than the jumpers he was wearing in Japan at this time of year. He checked his suitcase one more time, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He then zipped the black case up and placed his camera and hand luggage on top. He was done. He decided that he was going to go to sleep at this point, it was 10pm, and he had a long day ahead of him. Rin hadn't come over to let him stay at his this time, so he was going to assume he was going to have to make his own way to the airport. No major hardship. Haru changed into his sleepwear and then decided to go to the bathroom so he could wash his face and clean his teeth before settling into bed.

 

Haru managed to get up early in the morning, as he knew he had a ten hour flight ahead of him. As soon as he was ready, he called for a taxi. This time it would just be him, Rin and Rei. No worrying about Sousuke or anything. The taxi arrived and the driver helped Haru haul his suitcase into the car. 

'Airport,' he said. The taxi then pulled away. The journey to the airport wasn’t very long, when he arrived Rin was waiting outside for him.

‘You didn’t have to wait,’ Haru said, as he lugged his suitcase out of the taxi.

‘I wanted to,’ Rin said, ‘oh yes, and Rei said we are sharing a double room,’ Brilliant, Haru thought, everything about this shoot was already going to be awkward, and now he was sharing a room with Rin.

‘Nice to know,’ Haru said.

 

The fight would be in a few hours. Rin and Haru knew that there would be no time for sightseeing when they got there, it would be night when they arrived as soon as they arrived they would want to find their hotel and go to sleep for the mornings shoot. As they entered the airport, Rei approached them.

‘Ready?’ he said, as he helped Haru and Rin hand their luggage in. Haru made sure he had a passport handy and that his camera was secure. They then got into the departures lounge, where they would have a couple of hours to kill before the flight, so Rin decided to drag Haru through the shops.

‘Why is Rei making us share a room?’ Haru asked, as Rin picked up a CD.

‘I don’t know, I guess it is cheaper,’ Rin said, he then frowned and put the CD back in the rack, ‘anyway, have you got a problem with sharing?’ both Haru and Rin knew there was a problem, but neither of them were bringing it up. Haru shrugged.

‘No, no problem at all. It just seems weird that Rei wants us to share this time,’ Haru wondered is the news had got to Rei about the kiss, Haru then caught sight of a dolphin keychain, it was a bit childish, but Haru thought it was pretty all the same. He made his way over to pick the baby blue dolphin up.

‘You want to buy it?’ Rin asked, making his way over to Haru. Haru gave a nod, Rin then reached out a pulled a red shark keychain from the rack, ‘I guess this one is pretty cool,’ Rin said. They then decided there was nothing else in that shop to look at, so they bought their keychains, ‘cool,’ Rin said, as he clipped the shark onto his bag. Haru did the same, he let the dolphin dangle off one of the zips of his backpack.

‘Ok, what now?’ Haru said, as he looked around.

‘I guess we could go to more shops, and get a drink,’ Rin said. Haru nodded, it wasn’t like they had anything better to do.

 

The wait for the flight went by surprisingly quick, maybe it was the fact that him and Rin managed to kill a lot of time in the food hall by stocking up on drinks, as well as getting a drink and bite to eat while they were there. The flight was a smooth one, they were in first class again, Rin and Haru were not seated together this time, as Rin was seated by Rei and Haru had a stranger sat next to him (who gave the young photographer some strange looks), but it wasn’t a bad flight since there was no turbulence and Haru enjoyed having some quiet time. 

When they arrived, the luggage collection was a pain. For some reason, they couldn’t find their luggage. After waiting patiently, Haru became bored, Rei became concerned and Rin became impatient and annoyed.

‘Fuck this,’ Rin said, he then walked up to a member of staff. He then began to speak, ‘excuse me, our luggage has not come,’ Rin said this sentence in English. Haru was surprised, Rin’s English was impressive, Haru didn’t know much English himself, but he could tell Rin knew what he was doing. Moments later, the staff member said something back to Rin which Haru didn’t quite catch. Rin then said something back, Haru was too tired to work out everything he was saying, but the sentence finished with ‘thank you’, Rin then made his way back over to Rei and Haru.

‘What did they say?’ Rei asked, a concerned expression on his face. Rin gave Rei a relaxed smile.

‘They said one of the conveyer belts broke, so that might have caused it to get lost or delayed, they are finding it right away though.’

‘Why is your English that good?’ Haru asked, Rin nervously scratched the back of his neck.

‘I tend to go to English speaking countries a lot, I even lived over here for a couple of years when I was younger,’ Rin said. Haru had no idea about this, he didn’t know that Rin had actually lived in Australia.

‘Interesting,’ Haru said, as he looked towards the clock.

‘Not really, it was mostly due to my mum as she had to do some work over here, and since my father is deceased, Gou and I had to come over as well,’ This sentence made Haru’s chest hurt a little, he had no idea that Rin’s father was dead, he wasn’t going to ask why, but he felt sorry for him all of a sudden.

‘Sorry about that,’ Haru said, dropping the subject. In that moment, some staff members approached the group with their suitcases.

‘Thank god, they found them,’ Rin said. They walked over to collect their luggage, ‘thank you,’ Rin said, in perfect English.

 

Even though it was late, it was still warm outside. Haru instantly regret wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, but he couldn't do anything about it so was sweating for the entire taxi journey to the hotel. The hotel was another swish one. Rei made his way to the reception to check the bookings and say they had arrived, Rei spoke in English, but his English was nowhere near as good as Rin's.

'At least he tries,' Rin said, as Rei spoke to the receptionist. Haru let out a small laugh. Soon Rei finished, he arrived with the keys.

'No mistakes this time, I guess I calculated it all correct,' Rei said, as he passed Rin the key to his and Haru's room. This hotel was not quite as swish as the one in France, but it was still nice, the whole atmosphere was cool and the hotel was in shades of cream and violet. The room was also lovely, Haru preferred this room to the one in the French hotel, as it was much bigger, and he preferred the colour scheme of this hotel as all the gold in the French hotel sometimes made him feel a little dizzy. It was late and they were tired, so they decided to hang up what needed to be hung up and go to bed. Haru stayed modest when changing. However, Rin wasn't. As Haru changed into night wear, he watched Rin march across the room in nothing but a pair of leopard print boxers as he went into his suitcase to get his wash-bag. 

'Really Rin?' Haru muttered, as he noticed Rin's boxers.

'They are wild,' Rin said, as he pulled out his tooth brush, toothpaste, hairbrush and soap from his bag. Haru just let out a sigh, the boxers did fit him well, as it made his butt look good, a really nice shape and size. Then Haru realised what he was thinking, he must be really tired to be thinking about Rin's butt like that. Anyway, it was like Rin said about that it is natural to find him attractive, as he is a model. Rin then went into the bathroom to sort himself out, while Haru climbed into bed, since he knew that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 

The photos were going to be taken on a beach, the shoot was taking place on an area of the beach which was away from where the general public went, so they wouldn't have to worry about . There was already a nice set waiting to the model and the photographer, when they arrived, and they had even set up some special stands and seats for Haru to stop him getting sand on his camera and clothes. Rin was going to be near the sea for the photos, Haru knew that this photoshoot was for an eye-candy magazine, and since it was Christmas the magazine obviously wanted some extra nice photos. Haru set up his camera. The dark haired photographer had to change a lot of the settings, since it was so sunny and bright. It was swelteringly hot, it was true what they said about Australian winters. Haru was wearing a cool t-shirt and shorts, Rin had even lent him a headband so he could push his fringe out of his face to keep his face cooler, but he was still roasting hot. Haru finished setting up the camera, and then he heard footsteps, it was Rin. 

'You have a beautiful body, Rin-san!' Rei called out from behind Haru. Haruka looked up, Rin was stood in front of him. Haru felt his cheeks warm, Rin was naked, butt naked. He didn't know what to expect, he had clearly been covered in a light spray tan of some sort as his skin looked more radiant than usual. Rin's toned body was impressive, his abs were chiselled, every one of his muscles were on display and his legs were long and smooth. Haru tried his best to not look at Rin's crotch, but he did flit his eyes down for a moment, it was pretty big. Haru tried to stop his face becoming any redder by gently biting his lip.

'Can we start?' Haru asked.

 

Rin was reassured that all the pictures taken would be either waist-up or taken in front of something. For the first photo, Rin faced towards the ocean, his ass facing in Haru's direction and his his hair curling gently in the light wind. Haru took the photos. Rin looked great, like a god or something. After taking the photo, crew appeared to give Rin more touch-ups. Then they had Rin pose by a rock, and Haru was instructed to take more photos, choosing angles which made his muscles look even more impressive. Despite the initial awkwardness, he enjoyed this shoot. This was Rin without anything, just Rin's body and that is it. Haru also thought about his feelings for Rin as he took the photo's, was he really falling for him? Had he fallen for him? Or was it all nothing. The longer Haru thought about it, the more he thought about a certain idea: that he was in love with Rin Matsuoka. He still wasn't sure though, but Rin just made his heart beat a little faster, and it was no exception now, as he was taking pictures of that model, stood in sexy poses, giving seductive looks towards the camera and smiling in a way which exposed his sharp teeth. It wouldn't matter, as he doubt Rin felt the same. Which was fine and understandable.

'You are doing great!' Rei called out to the pair. Rin then moved into his final pose, he led on the beach for this photo. Haru focused the camera on to Rin's face, Haru was still not that used to taking pictures in bright sunlight, but the pictures he was taking were good quality all the same. After Haru finished taking the pictures in this pose, the shoot came to an end. Rei congratulated Rin and Haru. Rin made his way to get some clothes on and Haru lent his camera to the crew so they could upload the pictures and give it back to him later that day. He had done it, he had taken pictures of Rin Matsuoka naked.

* * *

 Rin was relieved when he could put some clothes back on. His heart was beating through the entire shoot and it was a miracle he didn't start blushing like an idiot. He had gotten naked in front of Haru. It was so nerve racking for him, especially since he was so confused over how he felt for Haru. Haru also looked good from behind the camera, as Rin had only ever really seen him wrapped up in winter clothes, so that made it all the more worse. At least it was over now. When he changed, he went to find Haru, who was easy to find.

'Haru, do you want me to show you around the city!' Rin said, Haru gave Rin a confused look, 'I know a lot of good places we could see, plus we have some time to kill until the evening.'

'I guess that will be fun,' Haru said. Haru then fanned himself with his hand, 'is there anywhere we can get a cold drink?' Rin gave Haru a reassuring smile.

'Sure,' Rin then lead the way, he managed to find a place where he used to go a lot when he lived in Australia, ' we need to have a Golden Gaytime,' Rin said, before he ordered their drinks. Haru gave Rin a horrified look.

' A what gay time?' He said, Rin then let out a snort.

'It's an ice-cream they sell over here,' Rin said, he then went to order two colas and two Golden Gaytimes, they then got their food and drink and sat down, 'how is the Golden Gaytime?' Rin asked, Haru's cheeks turned a gentle shade of pink.

'It's nice, but can you stop calling it that, it's an ice cream,' Haru said as he nibbled some of his ice cream. Haru then took off his headband and shook out his hair, 'you can have this back, it is starting to give me a headache,' he said as he passed it to Rin.

'It's the name of the ice cream though,' Rin replied, as he put the headband in his bag, 'anyway, I brought the digital camera with me so we can take some pictures, we need to go to the Opera House,' Rin said. Pointing at a map of Sydney he kept in his bag. Rin then finished drinking his cola, 'feel any better now?' Rin asked. Haru replied with a quick nod.

 

Rin managed to usher Haru through the city. As they walked through, he lent Haru the camera to take pictures. It had been a long time since Rin had been in Sydney, so it felt different to before. They soon got the the opera house. Haru's eyes glimmered when he saw it and began snapping pictures with the digital camera.

'So pretty,' Haru said, as he continued to snap the photos. Haru then turned to Rin, 'I want to take one of you in front of the opera house,' Haru said.

'Not a selfie together?' Rin asked, as he walked in front of Haru.

'No, you idiot, just do it,' Haru said. Rin then stood in front of the elaborate building. Rin watched as Haru looked at him behind the lens, he could see the concentration on Haru's face, the way his blue eyes stared into the lens and the overall expression of passion and interest which spread across his face as we took the photos. Haru then waved a hand to signal that he was done, 'I wish I had my camera,' Haru complained.

'Is my one not good enough for you?' Rin joking said. Haru threw Rin a look of annoyance. 

'No,' Haru said, 'I bet mine is going to be all sandy from the shoot earlier,' he complained. Rin then put an arm around Haru's shoulders.

'Stop being so moody, do you want to go to an aquarium or something?' Rin asked. Haru's eyes lit up again.

'Yes, Rin.'

 

The two enjoyed the rest of the day, but after they had had dinner and seen all they wanted to see, they retired to the hotel room. Rin and Haru began to change into sleepwear. Rin was in his lucky cherry blossom boxers again. He looked over to see Haru sat on the bed, unbuttoning the formal shirt he had worn for dinner. Rin looked at Haru, this was the man who kissed him. The kiss which did make him feel alive and send chills up his spine. Even though Haru's lips were slightly chapped, they were still warm and soft. The longer he stared at the photographer, the more he found himself become dizzy at the thought of last time. Without thinking, he spoke.

'Haru, kiss me again,' he said. Haru looked up and gave Rin a blank expression.

'What?' Haru said in response.

'Kiss me, like you did in Paris,' Rin said, Haru's expression remained moody

'So now you bring it up,' Haru said. Haru then made his way towards Rin. As he did, Rin grabbed his waist, then Haru began to kiss him. It was just like before, Haru's lips touched Rin's and the passionate kiss begun, he felt Haru's hand touch his body and play with his hair. It gave him the same sensation as before. This kiss did not last as long, though, Haru pulled away. Rin, breathing deeply gave Haru another kiss, a quick one on his lips. Rin then spoke.

'Haruka Nanase...' Rin said, 'I love you,' Haru's face turned red, and so did Rin's as he realised what he had said. Why did he say that? He thought to himself.

'You... what?' Haru said, confused. Rin realised that what he said was no mistake, he had fallen for Haruka Nanase, the strange photographer with the swishy dark hair and pretty blue eyes. Rin didn't fully understand him, but he had fallen for him because of it. Rin felt his eyes well up with tears.

'I said I love you, I have fallen for you, Haru,' Rin said, he then wrapped his arms around Haru in an embrace as he began to sob. 

'Rin, it's fine,' Haru said, he voice faint. Rin pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. Haru was smiling.

'I think I have fallen for you too, I was always fascinated by your beauty, and I wanted to photograph it,' Haru said, he said as he gently tucked some of Rin's hair behind his ear, 'you are so beautiful, and when I photograph you, I feel so fired up,' Haru said, he then gently kissed Rin again.

'Does this mean, we can be lovers?' Rin said. Haru gave a small nod.

'I guess, it does Rin, as we both love each other, is that ok with you?' Rin then gave a nod of acceptance. He then began to cry again.

'I am so honoured to be able to call you my boyfriend, Haru,' he said. Haru then gently ran a finger over Rin's back.

'Me too, you crybaby,' Haru said, teasingly.

'Hey!' Rin said.

'Well, you are crying,' Haru said, he then let out a laugh. Haru rarely laughed properly, but when he did it was a pleasant sound, it was weird for Haru, but cute all the same.

 

That night, Rin and Haru cuddled in bed. Their legs interlaced, and their bodies close. Rin watched Haru's sleepy face, it was beautiful. Rin had no idea how he would spread the news to Gou, Rei, Sousuke and everyone else, but he didn't need to worry about that right now, as he had finally got the facts off his chest. Christmas wasn't for another few days, but the fact he could call Haru his boyfriend was one hell of an early gift for him.

'Rin, are you still awake?' Haru mumbled, his eyes still closed.

'Yes,' Rin said in response.

'Go to sleep, you idiot,' Haru said, reaching out to touch Rin's face.

'Ok, love you Haru.'

'Love you too, Rin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say, that despite the end of this chapter, the fic still has a fair bit to go (I have the fic planned to be around 25 chapters), the upcoming chapters will explore how Rin and Haru deal with the change in their relationship, and there is also some conflict on it's way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru are back in Japan, and the news soon spreads about their love. Also, Haru reveals some of his personal insecurities to Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The fic isn't finished yet, despite how the last chapter ended. In this chapter, Rin and Haru deal with the change in there relationship, and also I wrote about some of Haru's insecurities, which was quite difficult. Also, Christmas is next chapter, and also there is going to be some conflict soon.

'I am so proud of you!' Gou said to Rin. It had been two days since Rin and Haru had started dating, and of course the news had start to spread. Gou had went over to Rin and Sousuke's apartment that morning, and Rin told her the news.

'I saw it coming, lover boy,' Sousuke said, coming out of the bathroom.

'Thanks guys, it's nothing really,' Rin said, blushing a little. Rin then looked out of the window.

'I need to go and see Haru right now, we have a magazine interview later,' Rin said. Gou nodded understandingly.

'Ok, have fun, onii-chan,' she then handed her brother her a plastic bag, 'in here are the Christmas presents from me to you and Haruka, and one from mum as well,' Gou said, 'I can't believe it is Christmas in two days!' she exclaimed. Rin nodded and took the bag. He then handed Gou a small box which was neatly wrapped in shiny pink paper.

'In that case you best take this,' Rin said, handing his sister the box, 'are you coming over to visit on Christmas day?' Rin asked. 

'Of course, will it be just you two or?'

'Haru will be spending the day here too,' Rin said. Gou then gave a nod and stood up.

'Anyway, thanks for letting me visit, onii-chan and Sousuke, and happy Christmas,' Gou then left. As she did, Sousuke spoke.

'What did you buy her, Rin?' Sousuke asked. 

'Just some earrings,' Rin said, 'she saw them last time I went shopping with her, they are nice silver one with pink gems.'

'Of course,' Sousuke said, 'anyway, didn't you spend a bit too much on Nanase's gift?' Sousuke asked. Rin shrugged his shoulders.

'Yes, it was expensive, but he is my boyfriend and it will be worth it,' Rin said. Sousuke then gave his room-mate a reassuring smile.

'I see, I am glad for you Rin,'

* * *

Haru was still having a hard time getting used to the fact he was dating Rin. The news had spread quickly, Makoto had found out and he of course gave Haru a big smile and congratulations, and Nagisa had also recently found out, and now wanted an interview with the couple as their relationship was slowly becoming big news. Rin came over at about 1 o clock that afternoon. He greeted his boyfriend with a hug.

'Are you ready for the interview?' Rin said. Haru gave a nod.

'Yes, can I take photos of you afterwards?' Haru asked.

'Of course,' Rin said, 'also, could I stay over tonight,' 

'Yes, Rin,' Haru said, he had recently cleaned up his apartment as he knew his relationship with Rin meant that he would have to keep it much tidier for when his boyfriend stayed around.

'Still on for Christmas day?' Rin asked, 'you can even sleep over on Christmas eve,' Haru gave a quick nod.

'Yes, I am looking forward to it, I will just bring all my presents around the night before, Makoto and my parents already know.'

'Oh yes, your parents!' Rin said, 'do they know about us?' Rin asked.

'Yes, I phoned them yesterday, they seemed happy, they know who you are from photos.'

'Did they see the... nude ones, as they were published today,' Rin said, his cheeks turning a light pink due to the thought of Haru's parents seeing pictures of him posing nude on a beach while pulling seductive faces.

'Probably,' Haru said, smirking, 'anyway, you looked sexy in them,' Haru said.

'It still feels weird when you compliment me,' Rin said, he then gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, 'anyway, we should go to this interview now.'

 

 It turned out that Nagisa would be doing the interview, the moment he saw the couple walk through the door. He called out to them.

'Haru-chan, Rin-chan!' the magazine editor called.

'Don't call me that,' Haru said.

'This interview is going to be great, it has only been a few days and people are already naming you "Japan's hottest new couple".'

'Really?' Haru said, tilting his head a little.

'Yes, anyway, let me take you to the interview room!' the small man said, he then lead the couple to a room with comfortable looking chairs, coincidentally there was a double seated sofa for Haru and Rin. The couple sat down and Nagisa pulled out his pens and clipboard.

'How did you two even meet?' Nagisa said.

'You already know that,' Haru said, failing to understand the question was for the purpose of the interview.

'A friend of Haru's got us to meet up to persuade Haru to do a shoot for me.'

'Nice,' Nagisa said, even though Haru and Rin both knew that he already knew the answer to that question, 'who confessed to who?'

'That is a bit personal!' Rin snapped.

'Rin,' Haru said coolly. Nagisa then continued to note down the facts.

'What are each other's best features?' Nagisa asked.

'His mysterious personality, his photography skills and his pretty blue eyes,' Rin said.

'His smile, his hair, his muscles and his butt,' Haru said, his tone remaining monotunus.

'My butt?' Rin said, confused.

'Yes,' Haru replied.

'Please don't put that in the magazine, Nagisa,' Rin begged.

'No, please do,' Haru said in response to tease his boyfriend.

 

After the interview, Haru took some photos of Rin. They found a spot in front of a building which would be good for getting photos. It was quick shoot. Rin stood in relaxed positions, looking good in his casual clothes. Haru had to reset his camera settings, as he had changed them quite a lot for the Australia shoot, but now they were back to normal. Haru took the photos carefully, so they were of good quality and would look good in the album he kept for photos of Rin. Haru then turned his black camera off.

'Done,' he said, 'you look good, I like that coat you are wearing,' Haru said, making reference to Rin's dark red winter coat.

'Thanks, is there anything else you want to do while we are out?' Rin asked.

'Yes, I need to quickly go to the bank, to get some money,' Haru then looked at Rin, 'you just wait here.'

'Sure,' Rin said. Haru then turned and made his way to the bank. He used the outside cash point to retieve some money. After he had done so, he turned back. He saw a familiar figure walk past him, it was Sousuke.

'Sousuke,' Haru said, as he walked past. The tall young man then stopped and looked at Haru, his teal eyes narrowed.

'Nanase,' he said, his expression was bitter, he then walked towards Haru, 'You are pretty close with Rin these days aren't you?' he said. Haru gave a small nod, 'just keep in mind that I was working with and friends with Rin long before you, I am Rin's modelling partner, and you are not going to change that,' Sousuke then turned and started walking again. Haru carried on standing for another moment, confused at Sousuke's words. Why would he get in the way of their career? He had no clue what he was mad about, but his words rung through Haru's mind again. He then went to find Rin. 

 

That night, Haru and Rin slept together. They shared Haru's bed. It was a tight squeeze, but they both fit. Haru let Rin gently smooth his hair as they led together in the darkness.

'Are you ok, Haru?' Rin asked, noting that Haru had been quiet that evening. Haru was in fact not fine, not only had Sousuke's words unsettled him, but another insecurity had started to make itself present.

'Yeah, I guess,' Haru said in response. Rin then froze for a moment.

'You aren't, I can tell something is up, please talk to me,' Rin said, Haru remained silent, 'I love you and trust you, just tell me what is up,' Haru then sat up and turned the bedside light on. Rin sat up next to him.

'I am not good enough for you, am I?' Haru said, Rin looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Rin said.

'I just feel like I don't deserve to have you as a boyfriend... you are an amazing and handsome model, while I am just so average. People were staring at us when we were out that day, probably because I am so inferior to you, and all the people you usually are with, like Sousuke and even Rei,' Haru said, he felt his blue eyes well up with tears, 'I'm just being stupid, but still, you wanted me to tell you,' Rin pulled Haru into an embrace.

'That is not true at all, you are an amazing and talented photographer and I want to bring you to fame with me,' Rin said in response, feeling his own eyes become watery.

'I'm not even attractive,' Haru said, as gentle tears run down his face.

'You are, you are beautiful,' Rin said, confused at Haru's harsh words, 'your eyes are mesmerising, and your hair is so pretty, well looked-after and nice to touch, also your body is good and just everything about you is handsome. You could probably be a model yourself,' Rin said, the model then began to sob a little harder, 'if anyone should feel not good enough, it should be me, as you are amazing and I love you, Haru,' Rin said. Haru gave no response for a moment, then moments later Rin heard a small laugh.

'You really are a crybaby Rin,' Haru said, 'thanks, I am so happy you feel that way about me, even if I don't myself.'

'It's nothing, really,' Rin said, wiping away his own tears, 'you know, we should do a shoot together some time, like you in front of the camera instead of behind it,' Rin then led back onto the bed.

'I'm not really photogenic,' Haru said, also lying back down.

'It would be nice though, since we are a couple now,' Rin said, leaning over to kiss Haru's forehead, 'I can talk to Rei about it.'

'I guess it sounds like a nice idea,' Haru said.

'Anyway, now you have got those insecurities off your chest, I'm going to get some sleep,' Rin said, he then closed his eyes, while continued to snuggle up to Haru. Haruka tried to do the same, as he pulled his blue bed sheets over his body. Sousuke's words then rung through his head one more time. As they did, the joint shoot with Rin then stopped sounding like such a nice idea.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day has arrived for Rin and Haru. They spend they day together, and Haru is surprised by the present Rin buys him and the two take photos together on Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super fluffy, probably to make up for the fact that the next one will be the start of the ANGST. I hope you enjoy it, as even though if it isn't Christmas, you can still enjoy these two dorks being cuties on Christmas day. Also, sorry if I accidentally SouMako'd in this chapter :P

'Are all the presents here?' Rin asked, as he put the final decorations up around the apartment. It was Christmas eve, Haru was with Rin and Sousuke and they were making the final touches to the apartment to make it nice and festive. Haru looked at the tree, it was only a small plastic one, but it was well decorated.

'Yeah,' Sousuke called out, 'also, have you bought all the food for tomorrow, since you know people could come over to visit at anytime.'

'Yep, I even bought mackerel for Haru,' Rin said. The red haired model then slumped on the sofa. He wore an embarrassing Christmas jumper, red with a snowflake on it, and looked tired and flustered.

'Tomorrow is going to be good, since we have a shoot the day after,' Rin said, he then looked over to Haru, 'are you excited Haru?' he asked.

'I guess,' Haru said to his boyfriend. Rin then walked over and kissed Haru's hair.

'Stop being so icy about the day, I know you said you don't like big celebrations, but it will be good, trust me.'

'Ok, I'm sure it will be as you will be there,' Haru said in response. As Haru said this, Sousuke started making kissy noises to tease his roommate.

'Hey!' Rin said, 'just because you don't have anyone special to spend your Christmas day with,' Rin said. Sousuke then walked towards the pair holding a spring of fake missletoe.

'Kiss, lover boys,' he said. Rin and Haru looked at each other and blushed. Haru then lunged towards Rin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

 

'Haru, Haru,' Rin said, gently shaking Haru's shoulder.

'Mmph?' Haru grunted

'Get up, you lazy oaf,' Rin snapped.

'Mmmph.'

'Come on Haru, it's Christmas and the presents won't open themselves,' Rin said. Haru then finally sat up.

'It's so early though, you are acting like a child, Rin,' Haru said. 

'but it's Christmas, and it's even snowing!' Rin said. Haru then got out of the bed he was sleeping in with Rin and opened the curtains, there were indeed white flecks of snow falling from the sky, perfect for photo taking later on. Haru then left the room. Sousuke was already sat in front of the TV drinking a coffee.

'So your up?' Sousuke said. Rin grabbed the TV remote from Sousuke and switched the TV off, 'hey!'

'You can watch that later,' Rin snapped. He then gestured a finger towards the tree, 'presents.'

 

Rin opened his presents first. Sousuke had bought him a CD from a band he liked, his mother had bought him some headphones and Gou had given him a new vest top and some hairclips with sharks on them, which Haru insisted he wore the moment he opened the present.

'You look adorable,' Haru said.

'Shut up,' Rin replied as he went to open his next gift, it was from Makoto, he opened it to find a string bracelet, woven in threads of black and red, 'that is so thoughtful of him, it is a really nice colour.'

'I think he made it himself.' Haru stated, as his boyfriend went to put his brand new bracelet on. Rin opened a present from Nagisa, which was a joint present for both him and Haru. Inside was a bumper box of condoms.

'Hillarious,' Rin said.

'Strawberry flavour?' Haru said, as he read the packaging. Rin then opened Rei's present, which was a box of bitter chocolates.

'Rei knows me well enough to buy chocolates I actually like,' Rin said. He then finally reached over to Haru's gift. Haru had taken great care in wrapping it in shiny red paper, and even tied a pretty net ribbon around the gift. Rin, who had been reckless at tearing the paper from the rest of his gifts, was very careful unwrapping Haru, taking care not to rip the paper or wreck the ribbon. He then opened the small box which was inside. As he opened it, a huge smile appeared on his face. It was a metal chain necklace, with a shark on the end. Rin took it out of the box.

'Do you like it?' Haru asked, as he took the necklace from Rin to help him put it on.

'It's perfect,' he said. Haru then secure the necklace around his neck.

'I was worried it would be to girly or soppy for you.'

'No it's perfect, it isn't girly at all, as the metal is a nice dark silver, and the shark is really cool,' Rin said. He then blushed and gave Haru a kiss, 'thanks for the great present.' 

 

It was then Haru's turn. He opened Makoto's first, it was a blue hoodie with a dolphin on the back.

'That's nice,' Rin noted as Haru smiled and put it to one side. He then opened Rei's which was a new photo album, Gou's which was some leather gloves (Gou had left a note saying that they would be easier to take photos with than the woollen ones he usually wore). Haru let out a sigh at this. Sousuke had bought Haru a DVD for some documentary about photography, and his parents had just given him some money and gift cards. He then reached for Rin's.

'I really hope you like it,' Rin said, as he watched Haru ease the present from the paper. Inside was a box. Haru carefully opened the box, and removed the contents from the bubble wrap. He felt cheeks warmed as he removed the contents and realised what his boyfriend had bought him. Inside was a shiny blue object with silver embellishing. It was a gorgeous new camera. Haru had recently seen one in a shop, it was one of the newest professional camera available, and Haru never thought he would own one any time soon as they cost so much. It had all the new features included, and the quality was sublime. Haru just stared at Rin.

'How much did this cost you?' Haru said. Rin smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

'Enough,' Rin said, 'anyway, I have been earning a lot more money recently, so I could afford to fork out for the best for my boyfriend,' Rin said smiling. Haru then crawled over to Rin and hugged him.

'It's beautiful,' he said, 'I can't wait to try it out later,' Haru said.

'I am so glad you liked it, anyway, I think we should actually get dressed or something, since we will probably have visitors through the day,' Rin said, as he got up and continued to watch his boyfriend play with his new camera.

 

Haru had brought an overnight bag for when he had stayed over Rin and Sousuke's that night, so he went to get changed into the clothes he had brought. Of course, visitors began coming soon. First was Gou.

'Happy Christmas!' she said, greeting her brother with a hug. Rin thanked her for the presents, as did Haru. She didn't stay for long, just long enough to greet everyone and be offered a drink. Gou said she really liked the earrings her brother had bought her, which made Rin blush. As Gou left, Makoto came over. His visit was again a quick one, as he was spending the day with his family. He thanked everyone for their gifts. Makoto also had a conversation with Sousuke, Haru and Rin had no idea what they were talking about but they seemed to get along well.

'Come on, you idiots,' Rin said, as he waited for the pair to finish their conversation.

'I'm sorry, it's just Sousuke had some interesting things to say,' Makoto said, as he turned to Rin and Haru, 'I see you are wearing my bracelet, I made it myself.'

'Yeah, you chose some nice colours,' Rin said, 'also, love the hoodie you picked out for Haru,' he said. Haru remained silent.

'I'm glad. Anyway, how is your relationship going?' he asked.

'It is good, I really love Rin,' Haru muttered, his lips in a small smile. Makoto just responded with an understanding nod.

'Anyway, I need to go, since I need to catch a train to my parents house, bye,' he said, as he picked up his belongings and went. As he left, Sousuke smiled.

'He is a nice guy, Nanase is lucky to have a friend like him,' he noted.

'I know,' Haru said, 'Rin, can we go out and take photos now?' Haru asked. Rin looked over to Sousuke, hoping he would be able to provide him with an answer.

'You can go, I will finish cooking the food for later on.'

 

It was still snowing when they had left the house. The couple walked around briskly, their feet crunching in the light layer of snow.

'So pretty,' Haru said, as he took out his new camera and began snapping pictures of his surroundings. 

'Come on,' Rin said, as he held on to his boyfriend's hand. The two then found the nearest park. It looked beautiful in the snow, the trees were frosted and the grass covered by a duvet of white.

'Pose for me, Rin,' Haru said, as he adjusted the settings on his camera. Rin then went and stood in a casual pose. Haru thought Rin looked beautful in the snow, his nose and  slightly red from the cold, his hair covered in flecks of white and his body wrapped up in warm clothes. Haru took the photos. The new camera did the view justice, as even detail came out on the photo. Haru smiled at the result. He then took more, telling Rin to stand in slightly differant poses. As the photography session happened, passer-bys would stop and watch for a moment.

'Is that Matsuoka Rin, the model!' a teenage girl said to her mother.

'Yes, it is,' the mother responded. The girl let out a small giggle.

'He is even more handsome in real life,' the girl said, as he mother told her to carry on walking.

'Seems you have quite the fanbase,' Haru noted. Rin then stopped posing and walked towards him.

'Any good photos?' he asked. Haru nodded.

'Brilliant,' he said. Rin then smirked.

'Now, please can I take some of you?' Rin asked. Haru stood in silence for a moment, 'I will be really careful with your camera, but you did say you didn't feel attractive, so I want to try and help fix that,' Rin said. Haru took in a deep breath before giving his answer.

'Yes, I'm sure it couldn't hurt.'

 

'Which button is it?' Rin asked, as he held Haru's camera.

'The big one on the top,' Haru said. He was stood forward facing the camera. Moments later he heard a snap.

'I think I got it,' Rin called, 'another one, this time actually smile.'

'I don't like smiling though,' Haru muttered, as he turned his head away from the camera and let Rin take the photo. Rin continued to snap away for a few more shots. he then called Haru over.

'You look so good in these,' Rin said, as he flicked through the photos he had just taken.

'I guess I do,' Haru said, he did think he looked good, the snow brought out the colours in his skin, hair and eyes, which made him look even better than usual. Even Haru could admit that he at least looked unique and interesting in the photos. Rin then passed the camera back to Haru.

'Ok, I think you are a much better model than I am a photographer,' Rin said. He then put an arm around Haru's shoulder, 'want to get a hot drink before heading back?' he asked. Haru gave a nod.

'Thanks for letting me spend Christmas with you,' Haru said, as the two walked off.

'It's nothing, it has been great for me too so far, and we still have the evening together when he get back.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shoot the day after Christmas, Rin suggests the ideas of him and Haru doing a shoot together to Rei, and Rei says that he will see what he can do. Sousuke confronts Haru about the idea, worrying that it will push his own job out of the limelight. Haru also gets a strange phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, as I had trouble with getting inspired for this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it, especially since the story is going to get a bit tense for the next few chapters.

Haru zoomed in his camera, to get a good photo of the beanie Rin was wearing. He then took the photos. He then turned his camera to Sousuke, so he could get one final photo of his outfit.

'There, that is it,' Haru said. The shoot was done. Haru knew the photos he took were going to be even more impressive than usual, since he took them on his new camera.

'Where did you get that beautiful camera from?' Rei asked, as he watched Haru turn his camera off. Haru just looked over to Rin and smiled, 'I see,' Rei said in response. Neither him or Rin had openly told Rei about their relationship, but he had probably already worked it out, since it wasn't hard to guess after the magazine interview and Nagisa probably told him or something. Sousuke went to get a bottle of water, while Rin walked over to Rei and Haru.

'Rei,' Rin said. 

'Rin-san?' Rei said. Rin then cleared his throat

'I was wondering, would it ever be possible for me to do a photoshoot, with Haru?' Rin asked, his cheeks turning pink. Rei tapped the frame of his glasses.

'I'm not sure, I can see what I can do though,' Rei said. Rin nodded in response.

'Right, thank you.'

* * *

Haru waited outside for Rin, as he wanted to get some fresh air. He just stood leaning on the wall of the building, there was still snow on the ground from the previous day. Working the day after Christmas was brutal for Haru, but he still did it for Rin. Haru heard footsteps.

'Rin, are you done already?' Haru said, he then turned his head. It was not Rin, it was Sousuke. He looked angered and his fists were clenched as he walked towards Haru.

'What are you playing at, Nanase?' he snapped, Haru looked up as Sousuke confronted him. Haru's eyes widened in confusion.

'What?' he said. Sousuke folded his arms.

'Don't play stupid, I heard Rin talking about doing a shoot with you, are you trying to take my place?' Sousuke said. Haru remained speechless, Sousuke grew impatient, 'answer me!'

'No, it was all Rin's idea,' Haru stated. Sousuke then took a step away.

'All the magazines and media talk about you two, I am Rin's modelling partner and friend, and that isn't changing because of you!' Sousuke said, 'be careful, Nanase,' he said. The two heard more footsteps, Sousuke took a step back from Haru and his body untensed. Rin was stood there.

'Oiy, what are you two doing?' he asked.

'Nothing really,' Sousuke replied, running a hand through his short hair and giving Rin a smile, 'Rin, was the photo-shoot with Haru really your idea?' Rin rose an eyebrow.

'Yes, it was,' he said, 'Haru, you coming out with me for lunch?' Rin asked. 

'Yes, Rin,' Haru said, he then walked towards his boyfriend.

'Sousuke, what are you doing now?' Rin asked. 

'I have that interview now, so I guess I will see you later.'

 

'Are you sure nothing is going on between you and Sousuke?' Rin said. Haru shrugged his shoulders, 'please tell me if there is,' Haru then let out a sigh.

'It's nothing really, just some misunderstanding and jealousy,' Haru said in response, as the two continued to walk, 'where are we going for lunch?' Haru asked.

'Just the cafe Gou works in,' Rin said.

'Is that why you are wearing the vest top and hairclips Kou gave you?' Haru said, noting that his boyfriend was wearing his shark hair pins and he wore the new vest top underneath his jacket.

'No, I wore them because I wanted to,' Rin snapped defensively. Haru's lips twitched into a smirk.

'You really are a sweet big brother,' Haru said. They then made their way inside the cafe and somewhere to sit. They did see Gou on the job

'Nice Christmas?' she asked, despite only having visited yesterday. Haru responded with a nod.

'Haru took some nice photos with his new camera,' Rin said. Gou nodded.

'Nagisa and Makoto were in here earlier,' she noted.

'How were they?' Haru asked. Gou then put a finger on her chin.

'They seemed good, Makoto said he had a good day, and liked all his presents. Nagisa wanted to know if you had used your present from him yet,' Haru and Rin exhanged glances.

'That is something we would rather not go into,' Rin said, Gou then smiled at the couple, and went back to doing her work.

 

Haru cooked Rin dinner at his apartment. There wasn't much in the cupboard so they had to make do with ramen with meat and vegetables.

'It's still good,' Rin said, as he ate his food. Haru sat next to him.

'It's just I haven't had time to buy more food, as we have been so busy,' Haru said. As Haru ate, some juice splashed up onto his face.

'Here,' Rin said, leaning over to wipe it away.

'Thanks,' Haru replied.

'Sousuke has been a bit off for the last couple of days,' Rin said with a mouthful of food, 'he had a request for an underwear shoot tomorrow afternoon, but he refused and recommended me to it instead.'

'So I guess I will be doing the photography for that,' Haru said, his tone slightly agitated, 'thanks for the notice,'

'Oiy, don't get angry with me, he jumped the idea on me this morning,' Rin said, 'It's probably nothing though,' Rin said

'Yeah, maybe he is tired, we have all been working hard,' Haru said.

'Apparently there might be more abroad shoot requests for us in a few weeks,' Rin said, 'still up for the joint one, if Rei manages to persuade them?' Haru responded with a shrug, as Sousuke's comments had scared him out of the idea, 'please don't let Sousuke persuade you otherwise.'

'If it will screw up your friendship, I would rather not do it,' Haru muttered. He then got up to put his bowl by the sink.

'I better get going soon,' Rin said. As he followed suit and put his bowl by the sink.

 

Haru spent the evening printing some photos out. He pasted them all into his new photo album Rei gave him for Christmas. Most the photos were of Rin, but there were some nature ones as well. The quality difference between his old and new camera was clear as he did this, as when he printing out photos for both, the new ones were might much crisp and vibrantly coloured. Haru hadn't thrown away his old camera, since he had it for so long and it would probably still serve some purpose. He then heard his phone ring. It was an unknown number.

'Hello?' Haru asked. A woman's voice responded.

'Hello, are you Nansase Haruka?' she said.

'Yes.'

'Well I am phoning you to request you meet us in our headquarters tomorrow morning, we have a request for you which will pay handsomely for you,' at this point, Haru had a nasty feeling who this was and what they wanted, Makoto had warned Haru about this a week or so ago. Haru knew it couldn't hurt to listen to what they say. He then took a deep breath in.

'Ok, where is this location you want us to meet?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak photography company ask Haru to take some pictures of Rin and Sousuke, in exhange for a big pay. Haru declines due to him thinking the whole idea was rude. However, Haru finds out that Sousuke may be hiding something which could affect his career, and after Rin's underwear shoot, the topic of the joint shoot is brought up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left the last chapter on a huge cliffhanger, but you find out about it here. This chapter is even more tense than before and a tad angsty, but I hope the underwear shoot makes up for it. As a heads up, I think I can work out how much more there is to go of this fic now, and I can say there will be between 20 to 25 chapters in total, but the total could change depending on situations.

Haru knew it was a bad idea. He had no idea why he was even going to speak to them. What if someone caught him entering and leaving the building? They would get suspicious. Haru had been contacted by 'Snap Catches', a large sneak photography group who sent people to get photos of famous people when they were looking under the weather or doing suspicious things so they could be sent to gossip magazines. They were a huge nuisance to celebrities all over Tokyo, most the time their photos were mildly embarrassing, but they had occasionally destroyed careers. As Haru entered the building, he soon found himself being met by a man.

'Nanase Haruka?' he said. Haru gave a nod, 'good, lets find somewhere to sit,' the man said. The man lead Haru through the building, where there were lots of offices. Soon the man found an empty room with chairs for him and Haru.

'What do you want with me?' Haru asked, convinced that this could end badly.

'You are beginning to become a big name in Japan, as you work so closely with the models Matsuoka Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke,' he said. Haru gave a small nod.

'Just tell me what you want,' Haru snapped, he had began to regret even agreeing to meet this man.

'We want you to get some photos of them, from inside the business as you work with them, as I'm sure gossip magazines would pay a lot to see them looking less than perfect,' the man said, his tone professional and cheery. Haru understood the request, the man was asking the photographer to get photos of his colleagues to humiliate them, Haru did not like this at all.

'I am not going to embarrass my boyfriend,' Haru snapped. The man remained businesslike.

'It won't be embarrassing, as there are some rumours going around about Yamazaki and the future of his career,' the man said. Haru's face remained in a scowl, 'the pay will be outstanding, more than you would be paid for any shoots you do for those models,' the man said. Haru remained silent for a moment, he had already made his decision.

'No,' he said. Haru then turned and made his way out of the building, before the slimy man could manipulate him anymore.

 

Haru had made his way out. He still had a couple of hours to kill before the underwear shoot with Rin. Haru saw someone exit a nearby pharmacy, they were familiar. The man held a carrier bag in his hand, containing something. Haru's eyes then diverted to the left arm of this man, they wore short sleeves despite the cold and the area around their lower arm and elbow looked very dry, the skin around his elbow was almost scaly, and scabbed from where it had been itched and scratched. Haru looked up, it was Sousuke. This flagged up a lot of questions for the photographer, but he couldn't confront Sousuke on it now, because of where he was stood and the fact that if Sousuke noticed him, he knew it would make the model even more angry and bitter towards him. Haru tried his best to sneak past, he looked down at the ground and let himself get caught in the crowd. If he wasn't seen, the whole incident would be forgotten. Haru did begin to worry though, whatever Sousuke had on his arm could have been serious, and he hadn't mentioned it to anyone else as far as he knew.

* * *

Rin arrived at the studio with plenty of time to spare. He wondered where Haru was, he wasn't in all morning. It was almost a relief when he saw Haru come through the door.

'Haru!' he said, greeting his boyfriend with a hug.

'I'm not too early?' Haru said.

'No, it is fine, I best go get changed, or unchanged in this case,' Rin said, walking off. The thought of modelling in hot underwear in front of his boyfriend made Rin blushy, but it was nothing much since he had gotten butt naked in front of that man before. When Rin entered the changing room, he quickly stripped off and got into the underwear for the shoot. They were fairly simple looking boxers, but he would wear them all the same. He was worried they would be in Sousuke's size due to the original plan of him modelling, but luckily it appeared someone had spread the news that Rin was doing it as they fitted him perfectly. After the final touches to his body, face and hair, he then made his way out into the room where the photo's would take place. Rei was in conversation with someone when he entered the room, and Haru was silently setting up his camera.

'Ah Rin-san!' Rei said.

'Yes?' Rin said.

'I was just explaining about the change in models, also, I have heard that there may be an opputunity for you to do a photo-shoot with Haruka.'

'It's a shame Yamazaki couldn't do the shoot, but you are gorgeous,' said the woman stood next to Rei.

'Thanks,' Rin said, nervously, 'also, that sounds good, Rei.'

'I know, two weeks, the shoot should be in, sorry you have had a busy few days,' Rei said.

'It's fine,' Rin said, even though he was beginning to get incredibly tired from the amount of work he was doing, 'anyway, we should start.'

 

Haru had Rin pose with his back to the camera. Then he took the photos. Shoot didn't take as long now Haru had his new camera, as it was much easier to set up than his old one. 

'Can you face me now,' Haru said, Rin then did as he was told. As he did so, a man with a makeup brush appeared to get the shine off his face, and then Haru took the photos. Rin felt out of his comfort zone doing this shoot, it was Sousuke who always did underwear shoots, as Rin was the 'pretty boy' out of the two, even though he was still pretty muscular and beefy due to the exercise he did. Rin then changed his pose again.

'Can you try and keep a more neutral face, Rin-san,' Rei called from the side. Rin did as he was told, as he had been pulling his usual seductive smiles, when obviously that wasn't what was required of him. Sousuke was so much better at the deadpan faces, but he tried his best. Rin watched as Haru took the last few photos. The photographer then looked up from the camera, and flitted his blue eyes over to Rei.

'We are done,' he said.

'Well done, Rin,' Rei said, watching as the model then relaxed.

'That was odd,' Rin muttered to himself, as he went to get a drink. Rin then looked over to Haru, who's cheeks were slightly pink.

'You did well,' Haru said. Rin scratched the back of his neck

'Thanks,' he said, as he finished his drink and went to put his clothes back on.

 

'Sorry these last few days have been so busy for us,' Rin said, as he left the studio with Haru. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

'It can't be helped.'

'Look, the next few days should be pretty empty for you at least,' Rin said, 'it's good to hear about the opportunity for a joint shoot, right?' Rin said. Haru shrugged his shoulders again.

'I don't know if it will be a good idea,' Haru said, looking away from his boyfriend. Rin rose an eyebrow.

'This isn't about Sousuke, is it?' Rin asked. Haru replied by shaking his head.

'No, I just don't think it would be fair, I am not a model anyway,' Haru muttered. Rin then reached to hold his boyfriends hand.

'I know, but you deserve to do it, and the fact the opportunity has come up is great,' Haru remained silent, 'ok, lets drop the subject and go to mine for the night,' Rin said, wanting to break the awkwardness with his boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning, Haru decided to get up nice and early and go for a jog. Haru didn't usually like going jogging, but that morning he felt surprisingly invigorated and pumped up. Rin was still fast asleep beside him, so he tried his best to not wake him as went to put on a t-shirt, tracksuit trousers, his dolphin hoodie and some trainers. On his way out of the apartment, he bumped into Sousuke. Haru took a step back in surprise. Sousuke had clearly only woken up himself, as he was still in sleepwear and his hair was sticking straight up. Haru looked to Sousuke's arm, it was still scabby and dry looking, but it seemed to be smothered in a thick white cream. Sousuke frowned as he bumped in the photographer.

'Liar,' Sousuke muttered, as he made his way to the kettle.

'What?' Haru said confused at the comment. Sousuke turned around as he made himself a hot drink.

'Don't play stupid with me, I know what you are up to,' Sousuke replied. Haru tilted his head, still confused.

'I don't understand.'

'You don't blend in as much as you like to think, you are working for a snoop company, aren't you?' Sousuke snapped. Haru then realised everything, regret flushed over him s he knew even cooperating with them was a bad idea.

'You don't understand, I refused,' Haru said. Sousuke's expression remained stern as he began to drink from his drink.

'If any embarrassing pictures of Rin and I come out, then we will both know the truth,' Sousuke said. Haru wasn't scared by this, he had declined so he had nothing to hide.

'Anyway, what is up with your arm?' Haru said. Sousuke then froze up, he went to put a jumper on to cover it up, but then he spoke.

'It is nothing,' he said. Rin then came out of his room.

'Haru, Sousuke?' he said. He then noticed Haru in his jogging gear, 'going for a jog?' he asked. Haru responded with a nod, 'if you can wait, I will go with you.'

'That sounds good,' Haru said, smiling at his boyfriend. He then glanced over to Sousuke. He was glaring at Haru, even though Haru knew he had nothing to hide, he still felt a deep fear about what if an unlucky coincidence happened.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru thinks he is seemingly safe about the issue of Sousuke and his accusation of Haru working for sneak photography companies. However, Haru gets a shock the next day, when images are published, which pins accusation on Haru. Rin tries to defend Haru, but Haru knows the cause is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really bored and motivated today, so managed to get another chapter done O_O! Sorry about the upcoming angst in this one, I can't say too much without spoiling, but this was a pretty hard chapter to write, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

'Want to stop for a moment?' Rin puffed as he jogged with his boyfriend. Haru gave a nod and then Rin ran towards a bench and stopped. The model then leaned forward to catch his breath. Haru took a swig from his water bottle.

'You ok?' he said to Rin. 

'Yep, fine,' he said. Rin then stood upright, 'pass me your bottle,' Rin requested. Haru then did as asked, Rin took a sip from it. Haru then took the bottle back.

'Better?'

'Yeah... much better,' Rin said, 'heh, that was an indirect kiss.'

'Grow up, I have given you real kisses before,' Haru stated. Rin then pulled Haru's jacket towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.

'Like that?' Rin said. Haru frowned.

'You are all sweaty,' Haru complained.

'Well you are sweaty too,' Rin snapped. The model then stretched an arm above his head, 'come on, let's carry on going.'

 

Rin decided to stay at Haru's for the evening. Haru cooked up a spicy meat dish, as even though it wasn't his favourite meal, he knew Rin liked it.

'That was amazing, Haru,' Rin said. 

'Mhmmm,' Haru replied, as he cleared the dishes.

'There is another shoot in a couple of days, it's nice that we have been able to have a few days off from shoots.'

'I know, it gets tiring,' Haru said. Haru did have to admit that the pressure was starting to get to him, and the whole incident with Snap Catches and Sousuke was starting to stress him out even more. However, the pleasure and thrill Haru got from photographing Rin was enough to keep him motivated.

'Also, Rei should have more details about our joint shoot, I am so excited!' Rin stated.

'Yeah,' Haru said, as he was still deeply worried about Sousuke and his words, he was so confused over the issue. He looked at Rin, 'what are you doing tomorrow?' Haru asked. Rin folded his arms.

'Well, I have a hairdressers appointment in the morning, and then a magazine interview,' Rin stated, 'do you want me to come over after that, if you aren't busy?'

'That would be great, Rin,' Haru said. Rin then stood up and walked towards Haru, so their eyes met. Haru's blue eyes and Rin's red ones. Rin gently stroked Haru's dark hair.

'You really are beautiful,' Rin whispered. Haru leaned in slightly and gave Rin a kiss, which caused the model to blush, 'well, I best go home now, see you tomorrow.'

'Ok, nice to see you, Rin,' Haru said, smiling as he waved his boyfriend off.

 

Haru spent the next morning doing housework. He didn't feel like going out at all, and he had nothing better to do. His apartment had become quite a mess, as all the photo-shoots meant that he didn't have time to clean his house. He put a CD on he liked and began to throw out things he didn't need and reorganise the things he did. He came across his old camera, which had been left to collect dust since he had his new one. He needed to get rid of it but didn't want to throw it out. He sighed and put it with all his photography gear, he would work it out soon enough. The room was looking much tidier. Haru looked down at the watch: it was lunch time. The photographer made his way over to the kitchen area and started cooking some rice, he also fried himself some fish and vegetables to go in it. When the food had finished cooking, he put it in bowel and sat in front of the TV to eat. Haru had left the DVD Sousuke had bought him in the DVD player, so he decided to watch it while he ate. It was a pretty good documentary, so he didn't mind watching it while he ate. After he finished up his rice, he went to wash everything up and go back to tidying. Next he would have to sort his bedroom out, he was dreading how many things Rin had left there when he stayed the night. Haru prepared himself to find Rin's socks, underwear and t-shirts amongst the piles of his own clothes. However, before he could do anything else, there was then a knock at the door.

 

Haru turned the CD off and went to get it. When the door opened, Sousuke was stood there, he looked tired and furious. The tall man stormed into the apartment.

'What is it, Sousuke?' Haru said shocked by Sousuke's aggression.

'Ok, stop the lies, Nanase, I need some answers,' Sousuke snapped. Haru's eyes widened in confusion.

'I don't know what you are talking about,' Haru said. Sousuke shook his head.

'Don't lie,' Sousuke then produced a magazine from his pocket, 'have a look,' Haru then flipped open to a page which had been marked with a post-it note. Haru felt a cold sweat as he looked through. There were pictures of Sousuke from two days ago, his dry arm on show. Underneath was a caption questioning the future of Sousuke's modelling career. Haru had no idea how to react. It wasn't him, but he had no evidence to prove otherwise. Haruka sat there for a moment, he had no words to say. Sousuke cleared his throat as he awaited Haru's response.

'I didn't do it,' Haru said, he knew the response was pathetic, but he had nothing else to say. Sousuke shook his head.

'Well where is your proof? What have you got against me, trying to destroy my career or something?' Sousuke said.

'Anyone in the crowd could have taken them,' Haru stated. Sousuke then took the magazine and flipped over a few pages. On this page there were some less than flattering images of Rin waiting in the photo studio drinking coffee.

'Explain,' Sousuke said, Haru remained silent. He still had nothing to explain. Sousuke wasn't going to leave until he had an answer, but he didn't have one. Haru didn't want or need this, why was he in this situation? He just wanted to take photographs of Rin, and that was it, not be accused of taking sneaky photos. Haru then spoke up.

'We can investi-.'

'No more excuses,' Sousuke stated. Haru's throat went dry. His heart started to pound and he felt like he was going to pass out. Then there was another knock at the door.

 

'Let me get it,' Haru muttered. He went to the door, to be greeted by a man wearing a check shirt over his vest, dark jeans and red hair worn in a tasteful half-ponytail, the sight of his boyfriend was one of slight relief.

'Good afternoon, Haru,' Rin said, as he walked into the apartment. He then noticed Haru's pale and worried looking face, and Sousuke's angry expression, 'ok, what has happened?' Rin asked. Sousuke spoke up.

'It seems your little boyfriend is hiding something from us,' Sousuke stated, passing Rin the magazine. Rin quickly flicked through the magazine, before passing it back. He gave Haru a sincere look.

'Haru, did you do this?' he said.

'No,' Haru said. Rin nodded in understanding.

'I believe you,' Rin said, he then turned to Sousuke, 'I know Haru wouldn't do this, there are other options.'

'Rin,' Sousuke muttered.

'Look, leave it,' Rin said, 'Sousuke, you best leave, I know you are annoyed, but please,' Rin said. Sousuke took a deep breath in.

'Ok, for you, Rin,' Sousuke then picked up his things and left. Rin let out a deep sigh.

'Sorry about all that, I don't know what is up with Sousuke,' Rin said, slumping on the sofa.

'How was your interview?'

'Good, lots of questions about you,' Rin said, poking his boyfriend gently.

'Your hair looks really shiny and nice,' Haru noted, Rin's hair didn't really look any different to before, it just looked more luscious and softer than usual, which Haru thought was good as he loved Rin's hair and the fact it was worn on the long side and framed his face so nicely.

'Thanks,' Rin said, 'have you been tidying in here?' Rin asked. Haru nodded. 

'Should I... get you a drink?'

 

Haru made him and Rin coffees to drink. As he did so, he felt unpleasant thoughts passing through his mind. Even though Rin had managed to ward Sousuke off and come to Haru's defence, the thoughts still rushed through his head. The whole incident was far from over, and it could still end badly for him. He could lose all his credibility, and if Rin did lose faith in Haru, he would break up with him, and maybe the likes of Makoto, Nagisa and Gou would turn their backs on the photographer. It was all too much. He took a sip from his coffee. It was too hot for him to drink, and burned his tongue a little. This wasn't what he wanted at all, he didn't want all these pressures and rumours. The discussion earlier with Sousuke made him hate photography for a moment, and that wasn't what he wanted at all. He knew that he might have to quit as Rin's photographer, for his own sake, as he didn't want to feel like that.

'Haru?' Rin said, breaking Haru's line of thought.

'Yes,' Haru muttered.

'Are you ok, you look so pale and distant?' Rin said, concerned for his boyfriend. Haru shook his head.

'No... too much pressure, I am losing the enjoyment from my job,' Haru said. Rin's red eyes began to well with tears.

'It's going to be fine,' he said, trying not to cry, 'look, I'm sorry about all of this.'

'It would be best if I quit,' Haru muttered. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. When Rin took in Haru's words, tears began to spill out of his eyes, he rested his head against Haru.

'Why?' Rin said, his voice trembling, 'you aren't serious?' Haru responded with a nod.

'Sorry, but I don't enjoy it any more, this isn't why I take photographs, for pressure and attention,' Haru said, 'tell Rei tomorrow, I am going back to being freelance.'

'But Haru, you are the best photographer I have met, and I love you,' Rin continued. Haru remained still.

'I will still take photos of you, but just not shoots,' Haru muttered, 'and consider the joint shoot cancelled,' Haru said. Rin continued to cry. This made Haru feel even worse, his mouth became even more dry and he felt dizzy. He was still unsure of his decision, but he just wanted to escape from all the pressure and attention which had been brought on him, even if it was just temporary.

'Ok...' Rin said, taking a deep breath in, 'I guess I will leave,' he said, wiping his eyes.

'Goodbye,' Haru said, he felt tears fall from his own blue eyes, as he watched his boyfriend leave his apartment. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru doesn't turn up to the photo-shoot, leaving Rei to photograph in his place. It is revealed that Haru is staying around Makoto's, and is still horribly confused over the situation. Rin finally confronts Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't going to be much better than the last in terms of angst and tension, hopefully you can enjoy it and bear with the angst as it is going to get a bit more cheery soon. Also, I know these last few chapters have come out super quick, it seems I am on a huge inspiration/motivation peak, so I am trying to get as much done as I can while it lasts, since soon I might have other things to worry about.

Rin looked at his watch, he had been waiting for half an hour. He had to assume that Haru really wasn't going to turn up. Rin had checked for Haru at his house that morning, but he wasn't in, and he wasn't at the studio either. Rin felt tears well up, as it meant Haru really did mean what he said. Rei appeared from behind him.

'You look great, Rin,' he said. Rin had been dressed in a casual designer outfit. To compliment the outfit, his hair was tied into a ponytail with a bold red hairtie, and he had been accessories with a chain necklace and bracelets. He had barely slept the night before, but the make-up artists did their best to cover the dark rings under his eyes.

'He isn't going to come,' Rin muttered, 'Rei, Haru told me last night he was going to quit,' Rei then gave the model a sympathetic look.

'I see, shall I sort the paperwork out?' Rin shook his head to this question.

'No, not yet,' he said, 'what about the shoot then?' he asked Rei. The agent then pushed his glasses up and his purple eyes shone.

'I will photograph,' he said. Rin gave his agent a confused look.

'You can do that?' he asked, Rei then made a gesture with his hand.

'I can try,' Rei replied, 'so let's try and get this started.'

* * *

'Haru, please talk to me,' Makoto said. He looked at Haru, who was sat on the sofa. Haru had randomly went to Makoto's apartment last night, and stayed there. Now it was the morning. Makoto was concerned about Haru, as he looked broken. He began to smell of sweat and dirt as he hadn't washed, his dark hair was a mess from where it hadn't been brushed or cleaned, his clothes were crumpled, his chin was slightly rough from stubble and most notably, his eyes were dim. The dim blue eyes were the biggest shock to Makoto. His eyes were usually so alive and clear, but they now looked like all the life had been sucked out of them. Haru remained silent, before he opened his mouth.

'I messed up,' he said, 'I don't know what to do,' he muttered. His voice hoarse from where he hadn't eaten or drank since last night. Makoto went to fridge to pour his friend some juice. He thrust the glass towards Haruka, and Haru took a sip.

'I know you feel bad, but you can't go on like this, your boyfriend must be worried about you,' Makoto said. Haru's eyes narrowed.

'You don't understand,' he snapped, 'if Rin or anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm not here.'

'Ok,' Makoto said. He then went to smooth out the duvet which he put on the sofa for Haru the previous night, 'but you can't stay like this forever,' he said. Haru then took another sip from his juice.

'I know.'

* * *

Rei finished setting up the camera. He looked at it, a confused expression.

'Excuse me, can someone check to see if this looks right?' he said, confused at the camera in front of him. A man in a black t-shirt then approached Rei, and had a look at it. He pressed a few buttons and passed the camera to Rei.

'There,' he said, walking away. Rei smiled.

'Ok, Rin-san, I think we can start,' Rei said, 'I know it may be hard, but try to be smiley.'

'Yes,' Rin said, as he got into position. He watched Rei snap the photos. It wasn't the same as when Haru did it, he didn't have Haru's voice talking to him, or Haru himself looking at the model. It was just Rei. 

'Ok, can you change positions,' Rei said. Rin then did as he was told. He was finding it hard to look enthusiastic, as it didn't feel the same. Rei was trying hard though, and he was better than some of the photographers that he had had in the past. Rei then gave further instructions to Rin, which he followed. Rin had barely slept that night, he was still determined that Haru had no part in the pictures of him and Sousuke, but there was no proof to show otherwise. Rin was worried that he was going to lose contact with Haru, which could cause them to drift apart, and even break up. Rin tried his best not to dwell on that thought as the idea of having to end his relationship with Haru, who he loved so much, was enough to bring him to tears, 'we are done,' Rei said. Rin then slumped. He made his way over to Rei.

'You didn't do too bad,' Rin said, giving his agent a smile. Rei then looked at the photos he had taken.

'I'm sorry I am not Haruka.'

 

After the shoot, Rin didn't feel motivated enough to even leave the studio yet. He changed and then he got a drink. He found somewhere to sit. Rin soon found Rei sat next to him.

'Rin-san,' he said.

'Yes?' Rin replied.

'I have had some concerns about Sousuke, both me and his agent are worried about him is anything up with him?' Rei asked. Rin then remembered the photos, he did appear have something wrong with his skin, but he didn't know the details.

'I can find out for you,' Rin said, finished the can of cola he had purchased. He then looked at Rei, 'do you know if anyone at the studio has been involved with "Snap Catches", before?' Rin asked. Rei furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think.

'Not that I know of,' he said.

'It's just some photos of Sousuke and I were in some gossip magazines, as some where in the studio, I had a thought that...'

'Is that why Haruka said he quits?' Rei said. Rin gave a nod, 'well we can investigate into it, if you come to my house tomorrow, we can discuss the matter properly, and have some news on Sousuke. Thank you for carrying on with the shoot, Rin-san.'

'That would be great if you did, as I know Haru didn't do it,' Rin replied, his lips twitching into a smile.

 

When Rin got back to his apartment, Sousuke was sat on the sofa. He was wearing a long sleeved top. Rin took a breath in before speaking.

'Sousuke, we need to speak,' Rin said. Sousuke turned towards his friend.

'Is this about Nanase?' he asked. Rin shook his head.

'No, I need to ask about your arm,' Rin said. Sousuke gave a confused look.

'What about it?' he said. Rin shook his head a reached to pull up the sleeve of Sousuke's shirt.

'I saw the photos, and I think you need to explain the situation,' Rin said. Sousuke did not resist, letting his arm be exposed. Rin had a look at the arm, the skin was dry and broken, like in the photo.

'Ok,' Sousuke said, 'It's a skin condition.'

'Why didn't you tell anyone earlier, people have been seriously worried,' Rin snapped. Sousuke continued to talk.

'As I didn't want the attention, I have probably had it for a while, but it only recently broke out like that,' he said. Sousuke then pulled out a bottle of cream from his bag, 'I have seen a doctor, and they said if I use this on it, it should clear up.'

'How long will that take?' Rin asked, looking at the cream.

'A couple of weeks, and I have to let the scabs heal as well,' he said. Rin nodded understandingly.

'So, you aren't going to quit modelling over it?' Rin asked. Sousuke let out a laugh.

'Don't be a drama queen Rin, of course not, as soon as it heals up I will be back,' he then cleared his throat, 'maybe I was too harsh on Nanase, as this condition did give me a few initial worries about having to give up if it didn't heal, and I shouldn't have taken it out on him.'

'Why don't you tell him that to his face rather than me?' Rin said, his tone annoyed.

'Because I still think he was responsible for the photos in the magazine,' he said, his tone becoming serious. Rin shook his head.

'Well I don't, we are hoping to investigate the case further,' Rin said.  Sousuke nodded understandingly.

'I see, that is a sensible move. However, what if it does turn out that Nanase did do it?' Sousuke said. Rin gave Sousuke a determined look.

'I don't need to think about that, as that won't be the case.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Rei discuss the possibility of looking into the employees of their photography studio, and Rei agrees to go through with it. Rin finally meets Haru again, shocked to see him so broken. After seeing his boyfriend, Haru finds the motivation to clean himself up and go back to his own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, as a note. I hope you enjoy this one, and I am sorry for the scene where Rin sees poor Haru in the state he is in. Please enjoy, and things are going to start getting better for the boys from this point onwards.

As soon as Rin woke up, he made his way to Rei's place. He caught a taxi as it was quite a walk, and he didn't really feel like it, as he had something else to do afterwards. He got to the apartment and rung the bell. He was soon greeted by Rei, who was had one hand in the pocket of his purple cardigan.

'Rin-san, please come in,' he said. As Rin entered, he heard another voice talk.

'Rin-chan is here?' they called, Rin looked over to see Nagisa sat on the sofa eating from a bag of sweets.

'What is the situation then, Rei?' Rin said. Rei tapped the frames of his glasses.

'I have spoken to the manager of the studio, and we have agreed to carry out an investigation on employees, we hope we will be able to find the culprit.'

'Rei-chan is like a detective!' Nagisa called. Rin nodded in understanding.

'We have already managed to narrow it down to a few suspects, so we will check them first,' Rei said. Rin gave his agent a smile.

'That is great, thanks for doing this,' Rin said, 'I appreciate it, and I'm sure Haru will as well,' As Rin said Haru's name, Rei's eyes lit up as if he remembered something.

'Oh yes, I have more details for the shoot for you two, if you end up carrying through with it,' Rei said. Rin felt his heart pound for a moment.

'Yes?' Rin replied.

'It's going to be in Paris again, same hotel as before, if that is ok?' Rei said. Rin nodded.

'That sounds great, don't worry, I will be able to get Haru to carry through with it, Thank you for your help, Rei,' Rin said. Rei then opened the door for Rin so he could leave. Rin had a strong feeling of where Haru could be, and that was going to be his next destination.

 

When Rin reached Makoto's place, he took a deep breath in. Rin had thought about Haru's whereabouts the previous night. He knew he wasn't in his own home, as he had knocked for his twice the previous day. Makoto's house sprung to mind as they were good friends, and even though Rin didn't know him particularly well, he knew the student was the sort to let Haru stay. He then knocked. Moments later, the door swung open, and Makoto was stood there, he gave Rin a big smile.

'Rin, what a surprise to see you,' he said.

'I know, nice to see you too, we haven't spoken properly in ages,' Rin said, Makoto's kindness was enough to warm anybody up, 'can I come in?' Rin asked. Makoto's face turned to one of panic for a moment, he then put a hand behind his back for a moment before returning it to his side.

'Not right now, come back in an hour or so,' he said. Rin then folded his arms and gave Makoto a serious look.

'Ok, is Haru here?' Rin asked. Makoto looked away as he gave his response.

'Of course not, why would he be here for? Sorry, I have no idea why you would even think he was,' Makoto said in an insincere tone. Rin figured Makoto would be the sort who couldn't lie to anyone.

'Makoto, we both know the truth, Haru is here and I need to see him,' Rin said. Makoto did not give a response, 'Makoto?'

'Yes, you got me, come in, he is on the sofa,' Makoto said. Rin then made his way to the sofa, when his eyes caught sight of Haru his eyes welled with tears.

 

Rin's reaction was for multiple reasons. One being that Haru looked so broken, it pained Rin to see Haru's eyes so dull and looking such a mess. Another reason was because it was Haru, he had been worried about Haru, and here he was, he looked empty and melancholy, but it was still Haru.

'Haru,' Rin said. He went to hug his boyfriend. Haru remained emotionless, 'I have been so worried about you.'

'Makoto is such a terrible liar,' Haru muttered, he then let out a sigh, 'what happened to yesterdays shoot?'

'Rei did the photography, it was not the same as when you do it,' Rin said. Haru then looked to the floor.

'Yeah,' he said, Haru had began to think over things more, he was slowly feeling more positive compared to the previous day.

'Also, Rei is investigating the studio employees, to try and find the culprit of the sneak photos,' Rin said. Haru's eyes widened.

'Really?' he said. Rin then held on to Haru's hands, which were dirty and cold.

'Haru, if all the suspicions about you are cleared, will things go back to normal?' Rin's red eyes gazed into Haru's dim ones.

'Maybe,' he said, 'I don't like pressure,' he said.

'Can we at least go back to doing spontanoes shoots?'

'Maybe,' Haru snapped, 'it's nice to see you Rin, but can you go now?'

'Ok, do you still love me?' Rin asked. 

'Yes,' Haru muttered. This caused Rin to let out a sigh of relief. Rin then reached into his bag and pulled out a set of clothes.

'Here,' he said, passing them to Haru, 'I want you to get yourself cleaned up, and here are some clothes of mine you can borrow to change in to,' Rin said.

'Thanks,' Haru replied.

'Look, I need you yo be happy,' Rin said. He then gave his boyfriend a final hug. He then left, feeling himself wanting to cry all over again as he did.

* * *

 Haru watched Rin leave, he clenched his chest as he felt a pain stab him. After Rin left, Makoto came out from the bathroom.

'Haru, Rin is right, you need to get cleaned up and go home,' Makoto said, 'you can use my bath, I have everything you will need to wash, and make sure you change your clothes as well,' Makoto said. Haru then silently got up and made his way to the bathroom, as he had finally found the motivation to do so.

 

After an hour or so, Haru emerged from the bathroom. Makoto smiled, as Haru looked completely refreshed. He smelt fresh, he looked clean, his hair was silky and swishy, his face was clean-shaven and he was wearing Rin's clean clothes. However, his eyes were still dull. 

'You look as good as new,' Makoto said, as he watched Haru walk towards him.

'Good, I feel better,' Haru said, he then picked up the small bag he brought with him to Makoto's.

'I think I am ready to go home now,' Haru said, casually flipping his dark hair.

'Good,' he said, smiling, 'it was nice to see you,' he said, as he watched his friend make his way out of the house.

 

Haru had left his camera at his apartment, where he was planning on going back to soon. However, before that he had one more place he wanted to go. He stopped off at the coffee shop where Gou worked. She was working. When she served Haru she tilted her head at Haru.

'Haruka-senpai, what happened between you and my brother?' she said. Haru then realised that she knew.

'Nothing, I quit the job, I am back to working freelance, for now,' he said, as he said this he then realised that he ought to do some more photography, as all the money earned from working with Rin wasn't going to last forever.

'I thought you love your job...' Gou muttered.

'Leave it, Kou,' Haru said, he said as he drank some of his coffee. Gou gave the photographer a concerned look.

'Are you still dating my brother?' she asked.

'Yes, of course that hasn't changed,' he said in response. Gou continued to stare at Haru, even she noticed how his eyes looked so dim compared to before. Haru then finished his drink.

'I am going to go home now,' he said, 'Kou, if you see your brother before I do, tell him I have went back to my own house,' he said. Gou nodded.

'Yes Haruka-senpai, I hope things get better for you soon,' she said, as she watched the blue eyed man walk outside and returned to her work.

 

When Haru opened the door to his own apartment, it felt like he hadn't been there in ages. Even thought it had only been a few days. The moment he entered, he dumped his bag on the sofa, and put the dirty clothes in to wash. He then caught sight of his beautiful camera. He picked it up and checked it over, it had begin to become slightly dusty from where he hadn't touched a few days, but it looked new apart from that. He then left the house straight away to do some nature photography to sell. It was slowly starting to warm up in the country, the snow had cleared and hadn't come back, and Haru no longer felt the need to wear gloves, which let him touch the cold surface of his camera directly with his hands. There was nothing which really caught his eye, everything looked grey and boring to him. He then found a field with some flowers which he supposed looked kind of pretty. He got out his camera, and began taking the shots, making sure they were in focus. Haru knew something wasn't right, the photo taking felt tedious, like a chore. This was nothing like how he felt when he would photograph Rin. He then found a tree, which was still coated in frost, he made his way over to take some more photos. As he gazed through the lens, he didn't feel anything, no passion or warm feeling in his heart. It was like everything around him was monochrome. Haru sighed. He thought quitting as Rin's photographer would meant he could be free from pressure, and photograph for his own enjoyment. Yes, he was out of the limelight but as Haru continued to wander around and snap photos he realised something. Even though working for Rin meant he had a lot of attention from the press, and it was stressful at times, every time he held his camera up to Rin, he felt warmth rush through him as he enjoyed it so much. However, he got nothing of the sort from this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the employee investigation is revealed, and Rei contacts Rin to explain the results. The good news helps convince the model that he may be able to get Haru to work with him again. Haru still finds himself lost, until he gets another phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was slow with this as free! episode 13 hype meant I wrote nothing yesterday, I hope you enjoy it, since I'm pretty sure we all need some fic now the series is over.

Rei looked at the young man in front of him. The studio managed sat with her arms folded. They were sat over a desk. Rei and the manager on one side, and the guilty employee on the other.

'So, you did do it?' she said. Her tone monotonous, the young man nodded. Rei tapped the frames of his glasses.

'Are you aware of how much trouble this caused for everyone,' Rei said. the man still nodded wordless, 'well, at least this is solved, we are going to ask you to stop working here, as what you did caused a lot of chaos,'

'I understand,' the worker said. Looking down to the ground. He then got up and left, as he did so, Rei and the managed look at each other.

'At least it is over, who knew that such a young, quiet worker like him was responsible for those photos,' the manager said.

'Yes,' Rei said, he then tapped the frames of his glasses, 'I'm sure Rin-san will be happy when he finds out truth.'

* * *

 Rin had spent the day in his apartment. He hadn't spoken to Haru again, he didn't confident enough to, after what had happened last time he had seen his boyfriend. He had seen Gou that day, and she passed on the news that Haru was back in his own apartment. This made him glad, as it showed that maybe we was started to get out of the awful slump he had gotten himself in. As Rin sat reading a newspaper, he heard the door open. Sousuke walked through.

'Good afternoon,' the tall man said. Rin snapped his head back in shock of his roommates cheerful tone.

'Sousuke? Where have you been all morning?' he asked. Sousuke then let out a small laugh.

'Modelling shoot,' he said. Rin's jaw dropped in surprise.

'Your arm?' Sousuke then smiled.

'It was one for Spring jackets, so my arms were covered. Anyway, its starting to clear up now,' Sousuke said, rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie. Rin looked at the arm, it did look much improved, the skin was much less red and cracked.

'That is... excellent,' Rin said, proud for his friend. Rin then heard his mobile phone ring.

'Hello?' he said. 

'Hi, Rin-san,' Rei's voice said. 

'Rei? What is it?'

'We have worked out who was responsible for the whole photos incident, and it was not Haru,' Rei said. Rin's lips twitched into a smile.

'That is great!,' he exclaimed, he did genuinely feel this, as now this mystery was solved, the suspicion was gone from Haru. Rin felt his heart beat in his chest.

'How about we speak about it tomorrow, so I can tell you all the details of the incident.'

'Yes, great, should I come to your office?' Rin asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Rei said, before hanging up. As he put his phone down. Sousuke looked at Rin, who was grinning.

'Rin, what is it?' he asked. Rin punched two fists into the air.

'Haru didn't do it!' he exclaimed. Sousuke sat confused for a moment. He then smiled at his friend.

'Really, that is great?' he said, proud for his friend and relieved fro himself.

* * *

Haru spent the next morning out taking some photos. Money was becoming to get tight for him, as he had abandoned his freelance work style for so long, and it was hard to get back in to. He was now in the pattern of taking some photos of scenery, and putting them on to sell to magazines. He would also have to take up some small jobs soon, he was not enjoying it at all. He hadn't spoken to Rin properly, he was starting to want to, as magazines had been questioning if 'Japan's hottest couple are at the breaking point'. Haru knew this wasn't the case, but he didn't want it to be the case either. Part of him wanted to go back to working with Rin, but he felt like the suspicion and tension it had caused meant that he was better off staying away from the job. He didn't want to hurt Rin or his career, and if that meant staying away from him, that is what he would do. Haru had been struggling to take any photos that morning, it had rained all night so the city was murky and grey, not very aesthetically pleasing for anyone. Just as Haru decided to give up for the day, he saw a figure in the distance. Tall, male, red hair. It was Rin.

 

Haru prepared his camera. He had no idea where Rin was going, and wasn't going to confront him, but he at least wanted to take photos while he was nearby. The photographer zoomed his camera in so the models features were visible, but not the the point where the quality was compromised. He focused the lens and took the photo. The vibrancy of his boyfriend contrasting with the grey of the city. He hadn't been noticed so he took more. Haru then began to feel his hands warm, this was what he enjoyed, he was photographing Rin all over again. It had been a while, but he still felt the same passion and interest as ever. Rin was out of sight now. Haru put the camera down. He looked at the photos he had taken. Beautiful. Haru then realised, that he had to go back to Rin. However, he still didn't know, after the whole Snap Catches saga, he didn't want to be involved, especially since Sousuke was so bitter towards him. As he thought about this, he heard a deep voice from behind him.

'Nanase,' Haru turned to see Sousuke.

'Sousuke,' Haru said, he bit his lip, he had no idea what Sousuke wanted with him now. Had Rin fallen from grace? Did Rin want to end their relationship? Was there decisive evidence that he had taken the photos. Haru stepped back in shock as Sousuke held his hand out, implying that he wanted Haru to shake it. Haru cautiously took up the offer and shook. Sousuke smiled.

'I owe you an apology,' he said. Haru was still shocked.

'Why?' he asked.

'I was too harsh on you, I saw you as a threat because of my own issues,' Sousuke said. Haru still had no idea where he was coming from.

'What do you mean? What has happened?' the photographer asked. Sousuke then folded his arms.

'I want to tell you, but I believe that Rin has plans to make it all clear to you,' Sousuke said, 'thank you for making Rin so happy,' the tall man then walked away. Haru stood motionless for a moment, even more confused than he had been before.

* * *

Haru spent the evening adding photos to his album. He had printed the ones of Rin from that day. He was proud of the photos as they looked so good. After printing them from his camera, he spent time to paste them into his album. He took great care in doing this, making sure they were secure, and aligned neatly in the album so it looked uniform. As Haru did this he heard his mobile ring. He looked at the caller ID, as he had been ignoring a lot of calls as of recent. It was Rin. It must be about what Sousuke mentioned earlier that day.

'Yes?' Haru said.

'Haru, you there?' Rin asked.

'Yes!' Haru said. There was then a slight pause.

'Good, I have some important news to tell you, and an offer,' Rin said.

'What is it?' Haru asked, curious of what had happened. He then heard a small laugh.

'I won't tell you now, how about we talk about it over lunch,' Rin said.

'Lunch?'

'Yes,' Rin replied, '"The Sakura", at noon,' he said.

'That sounds good,' Haru said.

'Nice, also Gou told me you have managed to pick yourself up a little,' Rin said. Haru felt a lump in his throat.

'Yes, I am back at home and working freelance,' but it isn't the same as working with you, Haru thought to himself, but he resisted the temptation to say.

'I am proud,' Rin said, 'I love you, so I guess I will see you tomorrow,' Rin said. He then hung up. As Haru put the phone down, he felt his heart pounding. Things were becoming clear for Haru. Now he would have to wait until tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin meet up at 'The Sakura' one more time. The truth about the sneak photo's is revealed and Rin makes Haru an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while for me to get done as I had a busy weekend. This will be the penultimate chapter, hence why I have edited the '?' in the chapter numbers to '23' (I said around 25 originally, so I was close), as that is how many there will be in total. I hope you enjoy this one, and I will try and get the last one done as soon as possible.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this?' Rei said, tapping the sheet of paper Rin had presented him with.

'Yes,' Rin said, 'I have it under control,' he added, he looked towards the doorway, 'anyway, I know you have put a lot of effort into this whole shoot so I want it to happen, not just for Haru and I, but you too,' Rin meant this, as he knew that the moment Rei had an offer for a shoot which would be suitable, he was on the phone to negotiate the possibility of Haru's involvement in front of the camera. Rin had brought forward some more plans regarding the shoot, as it was fast approaching and Rin still needed to talk with Haru about the situation. Rei let out a sigh.

'Thank you for that, but if Haru isn't going to come back, then it would be very impractical,' Rei said, his tone concerned. Rin folded his arms.

'It will be fine, that won't be the case.'

* * *

Haru woke up knowing that he was going to see Rin later, the deal would be done. He would meet his boyfriend at the place where they first met. That morning he had to go to a supermarket to buy more food in the house. It had been about a week since the confrontation with Sousuke, but it felt much longer, and Haru hadn't been shopping since that incident so supplies were getting low. Despite being the boyfriend of a well-known model, Haru was able to go out and about without being hassled too much. Occasionally he would have a few people ask if he was who he was or have someone ask for his autograph, but most the time he was able to blend in and do what he had to do without too much hassle. As he made his way around the shop, he walked past the magazine section. Even though he had no intentions to buy anything, he decided to have a look as he walked past out of curiosity. One magazine caught his eye, as it had 'Rin and Haru: is it over?' written in bold letters on the cover. Haru stared at the deadline for a few moments before passing by. It made him feel a slight discomfort in his chest and he didn't want to see what the article said, as he would only make him feel worse about the whole situation. Haru then went to pay for his items. He would have to go home to drop them off before he called a taxi to get him to 'The Sakura' to meet Rin. He also wanted to get changed, as he wanted to make sure he looked decent for when he was meeting up with Rin, since the last time his boyfriend had seen him was when he was hiding at Makoto's and looked absolutely awful. Haru thanked the shop assistant as he finished paying, then took his bags to he could go home.

 

Haru changed himself into better clothes and washed his face before he called for a taxi. As he waited, he looked at the album he had been filling as of recent. He had seen the album in a shop and the moment he saw it he knew what it would be perfect for, he had recently finished filling it for now, but it was far from complete. While he waited for the taxi, he gently picked up the pink book and moved it onto a shelf with the rest of his albums and books which he kept for his photos. He stood still for a moment, staring a the spines of the books in front of him. Haru liked keeping albums, even though he didn't always have the time to put them together. He even still had one which he filled when he was at school, it had become dog-eared and dusty from age. Haru thought that maybe he could have a flick through it when he had the time. However, Haru didn't have time for that now, so he made his way outside to wait for the taxi to come.

* * *

Rin waited outside the cafe. He had arrived a little early as he was so eager to speak to Haru. He just hoped that the meeting would be well, he wanted to end the whole 'avoiding each other' situation he was having with his boyfriend, and tell him all about what had happened regarding the truth behind the photos which had started all the trouble between them. Sousuke had mentioned to Rin that he had saw Haru the previous day, Rin was happy that Sousuke had finally sorted things out with Haru, and now it was Rin's turn to do the same. Rin looked down at the watch. Haru was late. Rin felt a rush of panic as the concept of Haru not turning up came to mind. There was a chill wind about which meant Rin's jacket and hair were being blown all over the place and his cheeks and hands were cold. He couldn't wait for too long as he standing around in such weather was becoming unbearable. Rin then saw a taxi pull up. The model pushed his windswept red hair out of his face as he watched the door open. He watched as the man who emerged from the car walked towards him. The man was a little taller than average and was wearing a fashionable shirt and dark trousers. The man's dark hair was being tangled by the wind which caused his fringe to completely obstruct his eyes. His skin was clear, even though his cheeks were slightly pink from the weather. He had a shiny blue camera on a lanyard on his neck. Rin looked at him in fascination, much like how Haru was looking at Rin when the photographer saw him waiting outside the cafe. Rin smiled

'Haru, you came.'

 

'Yes, I said I would,' Haru said. Rin gave his boyfriend a hug. He was relieved that Haru looked back to his old self.

'I am glad to see you looking so good,' he said. As they pulled away, Haru used his fingers to quickly comb his hair back into place. Rin then noticed Haru's blue eyes. They were still dull. This dampened Rin's relief a little. However, Rin tried to not let it show, 'should we go in? The table should be ready,' Rin said, pointing at the door.

'Yeah,' Haru replied in a bored tone. Rin then grabbed his boyfriends wrist as he made his way to the door, as they entered, a waiter appeared immediately.

'Sorry we are late,' Rin said, as they were lead to a table. Rin ordered exactly what he had ordered the first time they had been there and Haru then said he just wanted a milky coffee, 'you need to eat!' Rin snapped, when the waiter was still at the table.

'Not really hungry,' Haru muttered, looking down at the floor.

'Is that all?' the waiter asked.

'Come on Haru!' Rin said, glaring at his boyfriend. Haru then shook his head.

'Fine, I guess I will have macarons,' Haru muttered, as he closed the menu. The waiter then nodded and left.

 

There was an awkward moment of silence between them until Rin broke it. 'Oh yes, I need to tell you some good news,' Rin said.

'Mhmmm,' Haru replied.

'The whole mystery behind the photos was solved, all the suspicion about you is gone,' Rin said. Haru nodded.

'Who was it then?' Haru asked. Rin the cleared his throat as he prepared to tell his boyfriend the whole story.

'It was an employee at that photography studio. Rei did a full investigation of all the employees, and he managed to track this one guy back to working for Snap Catches. He was a young guy who worked on the lighting in the studio. You may have seen him once or twice. He wasn't a very vocal guy so nobody knew much about him. However, after we worked out it was him, he told us everything straight away. He had ambitions to work in photography, but wasn't particularly good at it so when he tried to get into the field by taking job offers or even doing photography for friends, he was turned away. That was until Snap Catches wanted some good celebrity photos, and the moment he saw the chance, he took it and managed to get the photos of Sousuke and I when we were in the studio, he also was following Sousuke the day when he got the one of his arm as Sousuke had been in the studio that morning, and the employee had just finished his shift for the day. He said he didn't do it harm anyone, but just because he wanted to be a photographer so much that he took the first opportunity, as working on lights wasn't enough for him,' Rin said. Haru nodded as he took in the story.

'What happened to him?' Haru asked, feeling relieved after hearing the whole story.

'He was sacked, we had to as he had caused a lot of harm, and even he admitted what he did was terrible,' Rin said, 'it was a shame, as he was pretty good with lights,'

'Do you think he will ever make it as a photographer?' Haru asked. Rin gave Haru a confused look.

'What a weird question to ask,' Rin said, he then leant on the table as he gave his response, 'I guess he could, if he tries hard enough. Hard work can get you places,' Rin said. Rin watched as his boyfriend's lips twitched into a smile.

'Thank you,' he said, 'and thank Rei as well, I am very grateful it was solved,' he said. A waiter then appeared with the food. The couple were silenced by the strong smell of coffee. When the waiter left the table, Rin spoke.

'Now we can eat.'

 

Rin was ravenous when eating his food, he was clearly hungry. Haru watched as his boyfriend got crumbs over the front of the check shirt he was wearing. Haru felt his appetite come back after Rin had informed him of the whole photo situation. It was a huge relief for him. The pressure was gone. Rin took a sip from his coffee and the spoke.

'Oh yes, Haru,' he said.

'hmmm?' Haru said, as he picked up one of the macarons.

'Everybody really misses you,' Rin said, 'I miss you working for me, Rei misses you working for me, all the team at the studio miss you so much,' Rin said. Haru's cheeks turned pink.

'Really?' Haru said, slightly surprised that he was seen in such a way. Rin nodded.

'Yep, the last week or so has been so weird without you, that is why I have an offer for you,' Rin said, 'how would you like to be my personal photographer again, I will understand if you say no, but no the Snap Catches saga is done everyone wants you back, I will do everything I can to support you, and will do everything I can to make sure you love working for me all the time,' Rin said. Haru had already thought this through a lot, and now he felt ready to make his mind up. The photographer spoke.

'Ever since I quit, I realised that I really did love taking pictures of you, even if it got stressful or awkward. I was out taking some nature photos the other day when I realised this, as I felt no passion or anything then,' Haru then smiled, 'yes, I would love to,' he said. As he did so, Rin watched as the light returned to Haru's eyes. He was back.

'Haru!' Rin said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

'Really Rin? Tears?' Haru said, as he watched his boyfriend wipe the tear away.

'I'm not crying,' he snapped in response, 'also, how would you like to be my boyfriend?' Rin asked. Haru tilted his head in confusion.

'I already am,' he said.

'I mean, proper boyfriends again, like we were before you quit the job,' Rin said. Haru then let out a sigh.

'Yes, of course you idiot.'

 

After the meal, Haru said that he wanted Rin to come to his apartment. When Rin asked why, Haru responded vaguely by saying 'to show you something'. Rin still went along with it all the same. The taxi dropped them off at the apartment. Rin followed Haru in.

'Ok, what do you want to show me?' Rin asked. Haru then went over to his shelf, and pulled off a pink album. He threw it to Rin.

'Have a look,' Haru said. Rin looked at the album. The cover was pink and covered in a cherry blossom pattern. He opened it. On every page were photos of Rin. Casual ones, and formal ones. Every time Haru had taken a photo of Rin was presented in this album. Every time. The time when Haru took spontaneous photos, the punk shoot with Rin in leather, guyliner and back-combed hair, the nude shoot, the animal print shoot, even the ones which were taken on Rin's digital camera had made there way into the album. Rin looked up and smiled.

'This is amazing,' he said, closing the book. He then noticed the front cover had a space for a photo, the space was empty, 'the front cover needs a photo,' Rin added.

'I have an idea for it,' Haru said, 'is our couple shoot still on?' Haru asked.

'Yes, of course, I told Rei to not cancel it,' Rin said. Haru nodded.

'Good, as I am willing to do it, I'm sure there will be a photo for the cover then,' Haru said. He then walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss.

'I love you, and I can't wait to work with you again.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple photoshoot rolls around. Haru and Rin find themselves back in Paris again as it goes underway. Rin also organised an extra surprise for the shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter, not going to say much as most the notes are at the bottom, so enjoy the chapter.

They stood in line. Tickets in hand. It was time to board the plane. 

'Are you nervous, Haru?' Rin asked, Haru gently tapped on the strap of his bag.

'Sort of,' he said, in response.

'Don't be Haru-chan, it will be fun,' Nagisa called from behind him. Haru looked over his shoulder to look at Nagisa, Makoto, Gou, Rei and Sousuke stood behind him. Rin had told Haru that they were coming for the shoot too, Haru was curious at why he randomly asked their friends to come when they would serve no purpose for the shoot.

'Why did you insist they all come along?' Haru asked.

'You will see,' Rin said, smirking. They then reached the boarding point, it was time to get on the plane.

 

The flight was long. Haru and Rin were seated together in first class, while their friends found themselves in the standard class. Haru liked this as it meant he could have peace and quiet, except Rin kept on trying to get his attention every few minutes. When the flight was over, they gathered their luggage and got a taxi straight to the hotel. Everyone was staying in the same hotel. Rin made his way to the desk to get the key to him room, when he received it he announced to Haru.

'We have a double room with one big bed,' he said. The room was huge. Haru should of gathered that since the single room they had to share last time was ample, and this room was even bigger and grander. The bed was massive and plush. Rin collapsed on the bed.

'I'm so tired,' he stated.

'Yes, we should rest for tomorrow,' Haru said. sitting next to his boyfriend. The way Rin was lounged on the bed meant that his muscular stomach was on show. Haru gently reached out and run a finger over the bare skin. Moments later, Rin shivered.

'Ah! It tickles,' he said, he then pulled his t-shirt down.

'well you are an idiot,' Haru said. Haru knew it would be a big day tomorrow, he was scared and worried. What if when he arrived, ready to be dressed for the shoot, everyone thought he wasn't good enough to model? What if even after extensive amounts of makeup and hair products, he still doesn't look good enough? These all worried Haru, he didn't want to look bad next to Rin. He already knew he wasn't very photogenic, so the thoughts were making him worry more and more. Rin then sat up.

'Is something wrong? You look a little sad,' Rin said, noticing the slight change in his boyfriends expression.

'Just a bit worried,' Haru said, trying to keep the details to a minimum. Rin then tilted his head.

'Don't be, it's going to be amazing, I even have another big surprise for you tomorrow,' Rin said, he then crawled over to Haru and kissed him on the forehead, 'oh yes, I have a present for you,' he said. Rin then walked over to his suitcase and began to rummage around. Moments later, he went back over to Haru. He passed his boyfriend a pair of underpants.

'Really?' Haru said, confused at why his boyfriend would present him with boxers.

'Look at them, you idiot,' Rin said. Haru then did as instructed. They were black boxers with a cherry blossom pattern on them, much like the ones Rin always wore on the day of a shoot. Haru then understood the thought process behind the strange gift. Haru felt a lump in his throat.

'They are like you lucky underwear...' he muttered.

'Correct, I thought you might like some good luck for tomorrow,' Rin said, 'they always work for me.'

'You really are an idiot,' Haru said, trying his best not to blush because of Rin's kindness. Rin gave no response, 'I'm going to bed soon,' Haru said, making his way over to his suitcase.

 

The next morning arrived soon. Haru and Rin met up with their friends over breakfast. 

'Why are you even here?' Haru asked, as he drank his coffee.

'Reasons,' Nagisa replied with a mouthful of croissant.

'It is a surprise,' Gou added. Haru shook his head. He knew he wasn't getting anything out of them. Rin then swirled the black coffee in his cup.

'Stop asking Haru,' he said, 'relax, it will all be fine,' Haru gave an unconvinced nod.

'Whatever,' he muttered. Makoto then spoke.

'I am so glad that you are back to yourself now, Haru,' he said.

'Me too,' Haru replied.

'You are so quiet this morning,' Rin muttered. Haru gave no response, 'I can see why, as it must be strange for you, as you will be in front of the camera rather than behind it today,' Rin added. Rei then looked down at his watch.

'You and Haru really need to make your way over to the studio soon,' he announced. Haru then got up.

'Well I'm done,' he said, 'meet me by the entrance, Rin.'

 

The couple caught a taxi to the studio. It was just them and the driver in the car. As they drove by, Haru looked out the window, taking in all the scenes. He had seen most of it before, last time he was here. He tried to remember when they first arrived in the city, how even though he was exhausted from the flight, he went to the Eiffel Tower with Rin. He remembers how after taking photos of the tower, how they bought crepes, and the sweet taste that filled he throat as he ate that said crepe, and that Rin complained about how it was too sweet for him and threw most of his away. How things had changed since then. They had been through a lot, but this place stayed with them. It was the location of their first kiss. The car soon pulled up. 

'Merci,' Rin said, as he paid the driver and got out. When they left the car, Rin grabbed Haru by the wrist, 'come on, we need to go!'

 

The theme of the shoot was pink and blue. When Haru entered the dressing room, he found himself being dressed in a formal pastel blue shirt and a black tie. He was the blue, so he was going to assume that Rin was the pink. He was also given an attractive bracelet to wear, a simple silver chain with pale blue ribbon weaved through the links of the chain. He was then taken to hair and make-up. The moment he entered the room, a woman approached him.

'You are gorgeous,' she said, Haru's eyes widened in shock.

'Me?' he said, confused. The woman nodded.

'Oh yes, your skin is so clear, your hair is so soft looking and your eyes are so blue,' a younger woman said, playing with the make-up brush in her hand. Haru felt himself blush a little. He did not expect this at all. The department said that Haru looked very gorgeous already, so they just gave him the bare minimum amount of make-up to stop his face looking pale or shiny in the light and they ran some straightening irons over his hair so it was even more swishy and shiny looking than usual.

'Amazing,' the woman said, as she finished with Haru. Haru stood up and looked at himself. He looked good. the clothes he was wearing fitted him well and he liked the colour of the shirt and the way the trousers fitted. He adjusted the black tie slightly as he looked at himself. His face looked attractive, his hair looked great and his blue eyes looked alive. He was ready.

'Thank you,' Haru said, as he made his way out to the room where he would be photographed. 

 

When Haru made his way out, Rin was already waiting. Rin was dressed almost the same to Haru, except his shirt and the ribbon on his bracelet was pink, Rin also had his hair tied into a half-ponytail with a tie which was the exact same colour as the ribbon in his bracelet. Rin looked great. 

'Haru?' Rin said, as he watched his boyfriend approach him. Rin's cheeks flushed the same colour as his shirt, 'you look amazing,' he said.

'Thank you, you do too,' Haru said. Rin then straightened his tie.

'I always knew you were hot, but now...' Rin said, speechless, 'wow,' he said, his cheeks changed from pink to red. Haru looked over at the camera, there was nobody stood behind it.

'What about camera?' Haru asked. In that moment, a number of people appeared: Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Sousuke.

'Are you two ready?' Sousuke asked, making his way to the camera.

'I want to set it up!' Nagisa exclaimed. Haru felt his cheeks warm.

'This was your surprise?' Haru asked. Rin nodded.

'Yep, I knew you would love having your friends do the job if you couldn't.'

'We haven't got all day!' Gou snapped.

'Right,' Rin said. He then posed. Haru followed suit and posed with him. Their friends then snapped the camera. They then stood in another. Haru tried his best to smile, but it was still strange for him, so in most he kept a fairly neutral expression, contrasting with Rin's seductive grins. The whole experience was great. Haru was stood with Rin, being photographed with Rin. His friends were all behind the camera. Haru knew that he preferred being behind the camera, but he loved modelling with Rin. 

'Ok, one more!' Rei called. Rin then grabbed Haru by the waist.

'Trust me with this one,' he said. He then pulled Haru in for a kiss, a long passionate one on the lips. Haru felt chills travel up his spine and the sound of the shutter snapped.

* * *

The photos went in a magazine. The magazine was a huge hit. Everyone said how good they looked together in the photos. However, there was one photo which found itself some-place else. The kiss photo was not published, but Haru loved the photo, he printed it out and placed it in the blank space on the album with the Rin photos. It was wear it belonged. Haru smiled as he looked at the album, the photo in its place. That day would be one he would treasure forever. As for now, he was back working for Rin, behind the camera. After about a week or so, Sousuke's skin condition cleared up, and he began to model again. Even after the shoot with Haru, Rin still regarded Sousuke as his modelling partner, Haru was fine with it, in fact he was glad that Sousuke had managed to bounce back. As for Rin and Haru, their careers continued to soar. The joint shoot photos had a huge impact, and soon all sorts of requests came in for Rin, and the pair found themselves jet-setting all over the world. Soon, they found themselves climbing higher and higher up the ladder of fame. Even though fame never really bothered Haru, he was glad that it was making Rin so happy, so accepted his growing popularity as a photographer. Soon, Rin and Sousuke saved up enough money to buy separate houses. They split the money they got from their old apartment. When Haru heard the news, he instantly put his own flat on sale, he decided to move in with Rin. The money they got from their houses meant that they managed to buy a really nice house. Two bedrooms and near 'The Sakura', so when they looked out of their bedroom window, they could see the cherry blossom tree next to the cafe. Things were getting better and better.

* * *

One evening, Haru and Rin had the evening to themselves. Haru had just got out of the bath, and himself stood by the bedroom window in just a bathrobe. Rin appeared behind him. Haru had to ask Rin something very important, but he was still gathering the courage to do it.

'Rin,' he said.

'Yes?' Haru responded.

'We need to talk,' he said, 'let me get dressed, and we need to go by the cherry blossom tree outside "The Sakura",' he said. Rin gave Haru a slightly confused smile.

'Uh sure.'

 

Haru got changed and then walked with Rin. He kept his hand in his pocket. It was late spring already. Even thought it was late, it was still light and warm. When they were by the tree, Haru stopped walking and faced Rin. 

'Ok, what did you want to say?' Rin asked. Haru took a deep breath in.

'My life changed so much when I met you, my career evolved and I fell for you,' Haru said, trying his best not to stutter, 'we have had hard times, but I think I know what I want now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' Haru continued. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He went down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver ring, 'Rin Matsuoka, will you marry me?' Haru asked. Rin was silent for a few moments, he then began to cry, through his tears he gave a response.

'Yes, of course Haru,' he said, taking the ring. Haru then stood up and shared a kiss with his new fiancé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this fic, it has been fun to write. This has been my first big fanfic project I have worked on, and I hope I can write more in the future. It all started with an idea for an AU and here we are. Thank you for reading.


End file.
